A Question of Sorrow
by RaineAisling
Summary: Cette année, Hermione a fait le choix de rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Alors qu'elle se morfond dans un coin du château, elle est loin de se douter qu'une compagnie surprenante viendra lui rendre le sourire.
1. CHAPITRE 1 : Les Maux Heurtent

Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... oups, je m'éloigne ) avec une réponse au défi de la page **Severus ? Partez Miss Granger**. Jamais. J'aurais pu publier cet OS beaucoup plus tôt mais je voulais attendre les résultats en cas de partage sur la page avant de l'ajouter ici. Au final, cette petite chose qui n'a pas mis longtemps à s'écrire est arrivée 1ère, ce qui m'a beaucoup étonné.

Je sais que certains m'attendent de pied ferme sur un projet "long", et malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! À force, vous allez finir par croire que j'écris que pendant cette période et que des OS par dessus le marché ! Mais je peux vous garantir que j'ai un plus gros projet en cours qui me prend juste beaucoup plus de temps à écrire que ce que j'avais imaginé !

 **[EDIT :** **Cet OS n'en est plus un ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres contiendra cette fiction mais plus d'une dizaine, c'est certain ! Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue sur ma première fiction longue ! :D ]**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K.R à qui je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour m'amuser un peu avec.

 **Pour ce premier chapitre, les contraintes étaient les suivantes :**

Thème : Noël / Nouvel an  
Entre 100 et 2 000 mots  
Mots imposés : Sucreries - Larmes - Lanternes - Chemise - Quidditch - Manège - Pizza

Encore et toujours merci à ma très chère Zelo (qui change de pseudo comme de chemise :p ) pour la relecture et tout le reste.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: Les Mots Heurtent**

Lentement, les flocons tombaient par centaine sur le parc de Poudlard dépeuplé de tout élève dont la majorité avait rejoint leurs familles pour les vacances. Même Harry avait fui le château, préférant de loin le réconfort du Terrier et les délicieux mets préparés par Molly au désert qui caractérisait Poudlard à cette période de l'année. Il n'y avait bien eu qu'elle pour rester ici alors qu'elle aurait simplement pu profiter de l'insouciance des quartiers moldus londoniens qui ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qui se tramait côté sorcier.

Éclairée par la simple lueur d'une lanterne au coin de l'alcôve dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée, Hermione gardait le regard fixé sur le parc, assistant silencieusement au couché du soleil annonciateur d'une nuit euphorique pour tous les autres. Inconsciemment, elle resserra les bras autour de ses jambes alors que sa tête vint reposer contre la fenêtre glacée. Si elle avait été raisonnable, elle aussi aurait pris le Poudlard Express. Seulement, il y avait bien longtemps qu'Hermione ne l'était plus, une question bien spécifique ayant longuement taraudé son esprit vif : Était-il nécessaire de retourner à Londres pour les vacances de Noël ? Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, la réponse avait été clairement négative, et, une fois logée dans sa petite tête bien garnie, il avait été impossible de l'en expulser malgré l'insistance de ses parents qui requéraient sa présence en cette période plus que toutes autres. Laissant un soupir s'échapper, la jeune fille se remémora combien Noël n'était plus aussi joyeux depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Le reste de sa famille ignorant qu'elle était une sorcière, tous la dévisageaient à chaque réunion de famille où les remarques fusaient à son égard sans qu'elle ne bronche, la considérant seulement comme un petit génie incompréhensible parti à l'autre bout du pays parce que rien ne pouvait la satisfaire plus près. Bien que la consommation d'alcool lui ait été interdite, n'étant pas totalement considérée comme une adulte, l'année précédente, Hermione était tout de même parvenue à chaparder une bouteille qui s'était avérée être de très bonne compagnie, l'aidant à encaisser les coups sans répliquer. Et cela ne faisait nul doute qu'elle aurait recommencé son petit manège cette année encore si elle avait remis les pieds à Londres. Prenant une longue inspiration, elle ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin-même lors du petit déjeuner et ravala un sanglot alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la retenir. Désormais, même ses parents faisaient preuve de déception à son égard.

\- **Miss Granger ?** demanda une voix masculine et dangereusement basse à qui elle n'avait aucune envie de rendre des comptes. **Miss Granger est-ce que..**.  
\- **Si vous êtes venu vous farcir un Gryffondor en guise de cadeau de Noël** , lui coupa-t-elle la parole. **Je ne suis pas celle qu'il vous faut… professeur.  
** \- **Je ne crois pas que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin.**

Déstabilisée par son timbre tranquille, Hermione resta un instant bouche bée. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas ôté un nombre de points conséquent alors qu'elle venait de lui en offrir la possibilité sur un plateau ? Rivant son regard vers celui qui la dardait depuis son arrivée, elle l'observa sans rien ajouter. Toujours fidèle à lui même, enveloppé de noir, la sorcière remarqua que si son visage cireux encadré de longues mèches sombres semblait toujours impassible, une lueur étrange illuminait son regard. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit inquiet pour elle ? Non… Il devait simplement se jouer d'elle.

\- **Me pensez-vous réellement incapable de me faire du souci pour quiconque ?** demanda-t-il comme s'il avait lu le fond de sa pensé qu'il avait probablement fait d'ailleurs puisqu'elle n'avait jamais appris à clore son esprit. Toujours si peu encline à bavasser, elle retourna à son occupation première, espérant qu'il la laisse en paix.

\- **Et bien Miss** , dit-il après un temps qui leur sembla à tous deux une éternité. **Avez-vous tant abusé des sucreries disséminées dans tout le château par notre très cher directeur que vous n'êtes plus en capacité de répondre à une question ?**

Bien malgré elle, un léger sourire franchit ses lèvres à l'idée d'un Albus Dumbledore prenant plaisir à camoufler toutes sortes de confiseries dans les moindres recoins des décorations qui peuplaient le château depuis début Décembre, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en grignoter quelques unes au passage.

\- **Voilà qui est mieux** , continua-t-il d'un calme déconcertant. S'asseyant à ses côtés sans lui demander son avis, il garda une distance respectable entre eux et poursuivit : **J'aurai détesté voir les larmes ravager ce charmant minois.**

Hermione écarquilla ses yeux brillants alors qu'il essuyait du bout du pouce avec une douceur troublante le sillon tracé par la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Est-ce que Severus Snape, le terrible bâtard des cachots, plus couramment surnommé chauve-souris venait tout juste de lui faire un compliment ? Impossible. Elle était une Gryffondor et il les détestait plus que n'importe quelle maison. Elle devait s'être endormie contre cette fenêtre et rêver. Oui, c'était ça ! Il n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre solution…

\- **Miss Granger, je puis vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver.  
** \- **Vous avez osé utiliser la légilimencie sur moi ?** s'exclama-t-elle outrée.  
\- **À dire vrai, vous pensez si fort que je n'ai même pas eu à faire cet effort. Et je vous assure que si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus l'un de ces surnoms dont vous m'affublez si naturellement, votre sablier risque de perdre un certain nombre de points.**

Et dire qu'habituellement c'était elle qui admonestait Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils l'appelaient de la sorte... Refoulant un soupir, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et ne put s'empêcher de l'observer à nouveau, toujours surprise qu'il se montre si pondéré à son égard. Contrairement à elle qui s'était installée en travers, lui était assis d'une manière plus naturelle, soutenant son poids sur le mur juste derrière tout en étant légèrement tournée vers elle. Ses longues mains aux ongles ras reposaient tranquillement sur ses genoux tandis que son regard d'une couleur charbon, curieusement ne la quittait pas des yeux. Continuant de le dévisager, elle s'attarda sur lui plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire, et, avec une certaine surprise, découvrit qu'il ne portait pas ses robes sorcières mais une simple chemise cintrée qui lui conférait une silhouette affreusement fine.

\- **La vue vous plait Granger ?** demanda-t-il la sortant de sa contemplation.  
\- **Oh…** répondit-elle détachant précipitamment son regard du corps de son professeur alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée. **Désolée… Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je vous fixais...**

Fière de la gêne occasionnée chez son étudiante, Severus se permit un sourire goguenard. S'il aurait pu lui rétorquer qu'elle faisait une affreuse menteuse afin d'accentuer son malaise, il n'en fit rien pour une seule et unique raison : personne ne l'avait jamais détaillé de la sorte. On lui lançait bien des regards de haine ou de dégoût, mais même Lily ne lui avait jamais offert un tel regard. Pourtant, pour ce qu'il en savait, la gamine ne semblait pas l'apprécier plus que cela. Il fallait dire que s'il ne s'était pas montré indifférent à son égard, ne pouvant décemment ignorer sa main tendue à chacun de ses cours, il restait un infect professeur, et ce, même s'il s'était quelque peu calmé depuis l'obtention du poste qu'il sollicitait depuis sa première année en tant qu'enseignant.

\- **Pourquoi être si aimable avec moi depuis tout à l'heure ?** l'interrogea tout d'un coup la sorcière.  
\- **Aimable ?** dit-il laissant traîner un rire onctueux. **Et moi qui croyais vous avoir menacé de vous enlever des points il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Décidément les Gryffondors ne font vraiment preuve d'aucune écoute !  
** \- **Verseriez-vous dans l'humour professeur ?**  
\- **Touché !** admit-il quelques rides au coin de ses yeux attestant son amusement.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux pour la seconde fois. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu plus qu'un rictus railleur sur son visage qui semblait incapable d'exprimer tout autre émotion. Même en cas de victoire de ses petits protégés au Quidditch il ne se laissait pas aller à plus que du dédain. Que pouvait donc bien lui valoir cette faveur inattendue ?

\- **Ne me dites pas que j'ai encore pensé trop fort ?** demanda-t-elle surprenant une esquisse de sourire qui s'agrandit quand un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge et qu'il acquiesça.

Hermione sentit alors la chaleur de son embarras envahir son visage rougissant. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle apprenne à mieux contrôler ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui donner quelques conseils à ce propos d'ailleurs ?

« _Non mais vraiment, tu deviens folle ma vieille..._ » tempêta-t-elle contre elle-même. « _Et après ça, qu'est-ce que tu voudras ? Passer une soirée au coin du feu en partageant une pizza peut-être ? Par Merlin c'est Snape ! Snape le..._ » Prenant brusquement conscience qu'à la manière dont elle s'invectivait, il ne pouvait que l'entendre, elle tourna subitement son regard vers le sorcier qui la regardait mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

\- **Je n'ai pas la moindre pizza à vous proposez** , dit-il appuyant sur le terme alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche dans le but probable de s'excuser, **mais si vous le souhaitez vraiment, votre petite discussion interne peut être poursuivie ailleurs.**

Hermione fixa son professeur de ses yeux ahuris. Venait-il de l'inviter dans ses quartiers ? Certes, ailleurs restait plus que vague, mais la sorcière n'était pas assez idiote pour prétendre qu'ils iraient simplement dans la Grande Salle où Dumbledore avait invité le personnel et les rares élèves restants à se joindre à lui pour le dîner qu'il voulait particulier.

\- **Hum, Monsieur...** se risqua-t-elle. **Vous ne comptez pas vous rendre dans la Grande Salle, n'est-ce pas ?  
** \- **M'imaginez-vous sérieusement, mes sarcasmes et moi au beau milieu de cette joyeuse bande d'hypocrites chantant pour le bonheur d'un directeur euphorique ?**

Hermione visualisa aisément Dumbledore dans l'une de ses tenues excentriques essayer de le convaincre de jouer le jeu alors qu'il reniflerait dédaigneusement et se mit à rire franchement.

\- **Bien sûr que non !  
** \- **Je savais que vous comprendriez ma peine** , ajouta-t-il faussement affligé.  
\- **Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi moi, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, alors que je suis certaine de vous ennuyer ?  
** \- **Je crois, Miss Granger** , dit-il plus d'une voix enjôleuse, **que vous vous sous-estimez.**

Il marqua une pause, attendant qu'elle le regarde avec ses yeux de merlan frit et ajouta :

\- **J'ai beau être un abominable bâtard ou tout ce que vous voudrez...** Il leva une main pour l'obliger à garder la bouche close. **Je ne suis pas inhumain pour autant...  
** \- **Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était le cas professeur** , dit-elle lui concédant un sourire.

Il hocha la tête, puis, se redressant prêt à partir, il lui tendit la main et reprit :

\- **Puisque je ne tiens pas plus que vous à me morfondre dans mon coin ce soir, que diriez-vous d'un bon verre de vin et peut être même de quelques toast subtilisés aux cuisines ?**

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Hermione attrapa la main de son professeur et le suivit dans les couloirs tous plus ou moins illuminés de guirlandes et autres fanfreluches dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne se préoccupaient, seule la possibilité de passer une soirée diamétralement opposée à celle qu'ils s'étaient imaginée les séduisant.

Finalement, les larmes avaient définitivement quittées le visage de la jeune sorcière qui songea que rester à Poudlard s'avérait probablement la meilleure décision qu'elle ait prise depuis quelques temps. Et qui aurait pu prédire que la personne en qui elle trouverait une source de réconfort le soir de Noël ne serait autre que le pas si désagréable Severus Snape ? À n'en point douter, pas même Sybill Trelawney !

* * *

 **Juste pour la forme, les petits commentaires de Zelo :**

J'adore et je vois très bien la scène se dérouler. J'imagine bien les débats qu'ils vont pouvoir mener au coin du feu en sirotant et grignotant des toasts….. Non en fait je nous vois bien faire ça à Noël en les regardant à la tv :'D _(Je suis démasquée !)_ Oh ! Et dis donc c'est que tu changes doucement de style d'écriture toi, en bien ! _(*blushing*)_

"Bien malgré elle, un léger sourire franchit ses lèvres à l'idée d'un Albus Dumbledore prenant plaisir à camoufler toutes sortes de confiseries dans les moindres recoins des décorations qui peuplaient le château depuis début Décembre, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en grignoter quelques unes au passage." **[ça me fait penser à la recherche d'indice sur l'ex pottermore ! :'D]**


	2. CHAPITRE 2 : Memories

J'avais pas prévu ça, mais finalement l'inspiration est venue alors comme promis à certain(e)s qui voulaient une suite, la voici ! J'essaie de répondre aux reviews mais comme je suis pas sûr de l'avoir fait pour tout le monde, j'en profite pour vous remercier. Sans vos petits commentaires chaleureux et vos encouragements, j'aurai certainement pas planché sur ce qui arrive maintenant !

Et merci à E Zelophehad pour sa relecture et sans qui j'ose jamais publier sans son aval.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Memories**

Doucement, la porte de la chambre se referma sur une Hermione avançant à pas de loup vers son lit, comme par peur de se faire surprendre par les autres filles de sa chambrée alors qu'elles avaient toutes regagnés leurs familles respectives. S'affalant de tout son long sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, elle posa le livre qu'elle tenait encore fermement contre elle à ses côtés et ferma les yeux, soulagée de l'absence des autres, qui, en d'autres circonstances lui aurait valu un questionnement incessant pour savoir où, et surtout, avec qui elle se trouvait pour rentrer si tardivement.

En soi, ses camarades n'étaient pas méchantes, simplement leurs préoccupations principales n'étaient pas franchement celles d'Hermione. La plupart du temps, lorsque la sorcière remontait au dortoir, elle les trouvaient regroupées sur un lit, riant aux éclats autour des derniers potins délivrés par Sorcière-Hebdo où babillant sur d'autres sujets tels que la mode, le maquillage où les derniers garçons qu'elles désiraient prendre dans leurs filets. Malgré leurs intérêts divergents, les filles n'hésitaient pas à l'inclure à leurs conversations, la gratifiant, lorsqu'elle le désirait de quelques conseils qui avaient notamment porté leurs fruits lors du Bal de Noël donné à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers où elle était parvenue à éblouir une bonne partie de l'école. Alors vraiment, on ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elles n'étaient que de petites vipères médisantes même si Lavande s'en donnait tout l'air. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron, l'adolescente se montrait sous un autre jour. Véritable charogne, Lavande passait à l'action dès qu'Hermione avait le malheur de se retrouver dans la même pièce, s'émerveillant tantôt à propos du rouquin qui la comblait s'il s'agissait de leur dortoir, tantôt en lui imposant la vision des baisers avides qu'elle donnait au rouquin qu'importe où elle se trouvait dans et hors le château. Loin d'être idiote, Hermione avait parfaitement saisi le fait qu'elle était ni plus ni moins considérée comme la rivale à évincer et cherchait donc à éviter le couple autant que faire se peut. Inutile d'ajouter qu'Hermione ne pouvant changer de dortoir, une lourde tension y régnait entre les deux filles qui ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Mais ce soir, Hermione était seule et n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Songeant qu'en connaissance de cause, sa petite escapade aurait rapidement été interprétée comme un rendez-vous amoureux, elle secoua la tête.

\- **Un rendez-vous amoureux** , gloussa Hermione. **Un rendez-vous amoureux...** _**avec Severus Snape.**_

Bien que ravie d'échapper à ses camarades, la possibilité de donner une bonne leçon à Lavande se fit entrevoir dans les brumes de son esprit quelque peu aviné. Il avait beau s'agir d'un mensonge, sa soirée étant loin d'avoir ressemblé à un quelconque rendez-vous amoureux, elle se serait plu à faire croire à ses camarades ce qu'elles voulaient entendre. Dans le noir, un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle imaginait aisément Lavande aux yeux écarquillés et hébétée à l'idée que son plan destinée à la rendre jalouse ait lamentablement échoué, la poussant simplement dans les bras d'un autre. Et quel autre ! Si elle avait dû admettre pareille chose, ce n'est plus seulement Lavande qui aurait été déconfite mais toute sa chambrée. Elle éclata d'un rire franc qui la fit se tordre en tous sens plusieurs minutes durant. Se tenant le ventre tant la représentation était hilarante, elle se redressa et reprit progressivement son calme, quelques gloussements incontrôlés franchissant encore le bord de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Merlin, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle pouvait affirmer c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Dès qu'elle avait été sur ses deux pieds, l'enseignant avait prestement lâché sa main, et, d'un pas plus tranquille que celui qu'elle lui connaissait, il s'était mis en marche vers leur première destination : les cuisines.

Preuve de leur embarras, le cheminement jusqu'au sous sol s'était déroulé dans un silence écrasant. Son air impartial de nouveau figé sur le visage, Hermione avait trituré ses doigts, ne sachant sur quel pied danser avec cet homme capable de changer d'attitude en moins de deux. Une fois la petite poire de la coupelle du tableau donnant accès aux cuisines chatouillé, le cadre avait pivoté, les laissant découvrir une large pièce en tout point semblable à la Grande Salle, les fenêtres en moins. Contrairement à l'habitude où une dizaine d'elfes s'affairaient à la tâche, Hermione en avait compté seulement quatre, dont Dobby qui s'était précipité vers eux afin de les contenter. Enthousiaste, le petit elfe leur avait fourni de quoi sustenter tout un régiment alors que Snape n'avait quémandé qu'une collation. Aussitôt déridée, Hermione avait émit un petit rire, attirant sur elle l'attention du professeur, qui, paquet en main avait rapidement remercié l'elfe d'un ton neutre et s'en était retourné dans le couloir. Persuadée d'avoir saisi une lueur d'amusement au fond des orbes noires, elle l'avait suivi jusqu'aux cachots tout en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien jouer, cette attitude lui étant visiblement réservée.

À l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, Hermione avait alors était stupéfaite de l'étrange dualité à laquelle était confronté son professeur, car, si la lueur du jour lui conférait l'allure de cet être méprisable, abject, arrogant et incapable d'éprouver la moindre empathie, les rayons de la lune, eux, révélaient l'insoupçonnable. Terré au fond de son antre sombre et élémentaire reflétant son tempérament diurne, ses traits se décrispaient légèrement, marquant moins la rudesse sur son visage.

Littéralement clouée sur place, Hermione l'avait observé déambuler dans la pièce qui lui servait de salon, l'absence de sa robe se mouvant à chacun de ses pas autour de lui le rendant soudainement bien moins intimidant. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce alors qu'il disposait la nourriture sur une table basse, il s'était retourné et l'avait invité d'un signe de main à prendre place dans l'un des deux fauteuils au cuir anthracite qui meublaient la pièce. Obéissante, la jeune fille s'était assise sur le premier siège disponible, espérant qu'il meublerait le silence qui pesait entre eux. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour autant, la laissant détailler les environs tout en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter sa proposition.

Et puis, sans crier gare, il l'avait fait sursauter en lui mettant sous le nez un grimoire qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de le voir saisir dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Son ricanement singulier lui avait valu de redresser la tête afin de confronter son regard au sien qui étincelait de malice.

\- **Il me semble que nous avions une discussion interne à poursuivre** , avait-il ajouté agitant légèrement l'ouvrage à la reliure abîmée pour qu'elle s'en empare.

Tout comme elle avait empoigné sa main plus tôt dans la soirée, Hermione avait enserré le livre qu'il lui tendait. Cette nouvelle preuve de confiance à l'appui, l'atmosphère s'était soudainement détendue, l'homme s'étant reprit endossant ce rôle d'éducateur avec lequel il se sentait plus à l'aise. Pour tout dire, le rétablissement de cette relation à but instructif avait également grandement soulagé Hermione. Entre deux bouchées et un verre de vin servi pour ne pas déroger à sa promesse, il lui avait longuement expliqué de façon bien moins bourru qu'en cours en quoi il était important qu'elle feuillette l'ouvrage avant de commencer la pratique de l'occlumancie. Fatalement, demander pourquoi il n'avait pas procédé de la même manière avec Harry l'année précédente s'était imposé, ce à quoi il avait rétorqué, une dose conséquente de mépris dans la voix, que le cerveau étriqué de Potter était bien incapable de lire un tel manuel qui ne comportait aucune image pour le contenter. Ce sarcasme eut le don de déclencher un léger rire chez Hermione, qui, une main devant la bouche, n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser combien il était proche de la vérité tout en se trompant de personne, car, si Harry était capable d'étudier, Ron ne trouvait aucun intérêt à un livre dépourvu d'illustrations. Dans un haussement de sourcil conséquent, le sorcier l'avait prié d'une voix particulièrement basse et faussement dangereuse de bien vouloir le renseigner quant à la cause de cette moquerie. Sans le moindre scrupule pour le rouquin avec qui elle était en froid depuis des mois, elle lui avait donc révélé le fond de sa pensée, faisant poindre un rictus goguenard sur les lèvres de Snape.

Réflexion faite, sa pique n'avait été autre que le déclencheur d'un nouveau tournant dans leur petite soirée bizarre. L'homme ayant visiblement compris que si la jeune femme qu'était Hermione Granger tenait fortement à ses compères, elle n'en était pas moins capable de blaguer à leur sujet. S'en était alors suivi quelques anecdotes de l'un ou l'autre qui les avaient distraits jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Songeuse, Hermione fut abasourdie à l'idée de l'avoir entendu rire. Pas de ce rire dédaigneux qu'il réservait à tout être croisant son chemin, mais d'un rire distingué qui ne l'avait pas fait tiquer sur le coup. Maintenant qu'elle en avait savouré le son, elle aurait certainement le plus grand mal à revenir à l'écho de son éternel dédain. Pourtant, cette soirée étant apparue des plus inexplicables pour l'un comme pour l'autre, elle se doutait qu'il ne commettrait certainement plus l'impair de se laisser aller en sa présence. Caressant machinalement la couverture du livre, elle songea que son professeur avait beau lui avoir remis cet exemplaire, il ne lui avait jamais fait la promesse de lui donner le moindre cours particulier. Peut-être devrait-elle simplement le lire et lui rendre avant la fin des vacances. Après tout, si elle était réellement la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, elle ne devrait nullement avoir besoin d'aide pour assimiler les principes de l'occlumancie. Repoussant délicatement le livre sur sa table de chevet, Hermione pensa qu'il lui restait un peu plus d'une semaine avant que les couloirs de Poudlard retrouvent leur agitation habituelle. Une semaine qu'elle comptait bien mettre à profit afin de s'exercer, Severus Snape où non pour lui venir en aide.

 **À Suivre...**

* * *

Le petit commentaire tout mignon de E Zelophead à la relecture :

 **Alors c'est vachement bien comme dirait l'Autre (Ô grand seigneur de mes pensées) et s'il y avait de nouveau une suite de la suite ce serait aussi vachement bien !**

Maintenant je suis en train de prononcer le "vachement bien" comme la VF de Rhys Ifans et… Pfff… Je ne te remercies absolument pas ! Mais soit vachement contente ma chère E Zelophehad, parce qu'il y a bien une suite de la suite ! Il y aura même probablement une suite de la suite de la suite (ce qui veut dire en gros que je sais pas exactement combien de chapitres il y aura même si je connais la fin) :D


	3. CHAPITRE 3 : Reflections

I'm so sorry ! Je voulais vraiment poster la semaine dernière et j'ai complètement eu la tête ailleurs. Du coup, avant d'envoyer ce chapitre à ma super bêta E Zelophehad, j'en ai profité pour le relire et le perfectionner. Il est donc un peu plus long que les deux autres.

Encore merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, notamment aux guests Manon, Bérénice et Mamy 83 que je n'ai pas pu remercier avec un gentil petit message :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Reflections**

Confortablement installée contre l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune où régnait un agréable silence, Hermione dévorait l'épais livre reposant sur ses genoux enveloppés d'une couverture en laine. Malgré l'approche du déjeuner, le temps nuageux conférait une atmosphère mélancolique à ce paysage semblable à une carte postale. Dehors, la neige tombant en abondance sur le domaine et ses environs réduisait drastiquement la gamme des couleurs du décor en s'accrochant partout où elle le pouvait, tout semblant désormais osciller entre gris et blanc. Jurant avec cet extérieur aux airs si morne, l'intérieur était bien plus chaleureux, le faible crépitement du feu dans l'âtre de la large cheminée éclairant par intermittence les multiples tentures aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. Une éclaircie parvenant à filtrer à travers le carreau, Hermione laissa un instant le soleil réchauffer sa peau fraîche sans pour autant détourner l'attention de son manuel.

Depuis le réveillon de Noël, la sorcière passait le plus clair de son temps ici, ne sortant de sa tour que pour les repas, son livre toujours sous le bras. Bien que sa lecture soit fort intéressante, l'espoir d'Hermione se réduisait au fil des pages, fermer son esprit s'avérant bien plus ardu qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Pourtant, malgré le véritable fiasco qu'était son apprentissage, elle continuait à potasser, s'attardant sur les diverses techniques recommandées qu'elle s'évertuait à suivre à la lettre. Rongeant son frein, un rire nerveux franchi inconsciemment ses lèvres alors qu'elle se remémorait l'extrait stipulant que les personnes antipathiques étaient plus aptes que quiconque à en assimiler le mécanisme. À n'en pas douter, la tâche avait dû être un jeu d'enfant pour son professeur dont l'inclination apparaissait comme un véritable atout. Elle pouvait même dire que d'après le peu qu'elle savait de son rôle d'espion, il en usait avec une facilité déconcertante, parvenant à berner le Legilimens accompli qu'était Voldemort. À moins qu'il ne se joue en réalité de Dumbledore, lui aussi reconnu pour savoir lire les pensées d'autrui. En clair, personne ne semblait capable de lui tirer les vers du nez, le secret de sa véritable allégeance se trouvant enfermé à double tour dans un coffre dont lui seul avait la clé.

Mais voilà, Hermione Granger était loin d'égaliser Severus Snape et son masque à priori inébranlable. Si elle devait employer un mot afin de qualifier son propre visage, elle certifierait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable passoire à travers laquelle jaillissaient ses émotions sous peu qu'elles soient trop puissantes pour être contenues au fond de son crâne. Autant dire qu'entre sa discorde avec Ronald et les paroles employées par ses parents, elle se retrouvait prisonnière d'un conflit émotionnel la rendant bien incapable de maîtriser ne serait-ce que l'Occlumantie dite élémentaire. Le rappel cuisant de ce qu'elle s'imaginait représenter aux yeux de ses proches s'imposant à elle, la sorcière replongea tête baissée dans les travers d'une monotonie sans fond régit par sa tristesse. Chassant une larme d'un revers de main, la jeune fille maudit le branle-bas de combat qui se tramait en elle, la rendant particulièrement fragile et irritable. Comment était-elle censée réussir à faire le vide en pareil cas ? À se voir ainsi, elle songea que si son professeur avait eu vent de sa situation, il l'aurait ridiculisé tout comme il l'avait fait avec son ami l'année précédente.

" _Bon sang, tu n'es pas Harry !_ " se fustigea-t-elle intérieurement, le regard rivé sur la même page depuis de trop longues minutes.

Ça non, elle n'était pas Harry Potter mais bel et bien une Gryffondor. Alors, même si ces derniers temps son fort caractère semblait s'être fait la malle, elle ne reculerait devant rien, prête à prendre l'éruptif par la corne s'il le fallait. Soudain prise d'un regain d'énergie, elle se leva d'un bond. La couverture tomba à ses pieds dans un froissement de tissu sans qu'elle n'y prête attention, et, d'un air déterminé, elle décida qu'un bon déjeuner serait la meilleure solution pour se remettre d'aplomb. Si le temps devenait plus clément, elle pourrait même s'octroyer une petite balade dans le parc. Après des jours passés à s'isoler dans cette pièce, aérer son cerveau ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal. Peut-être même y trouverait-elle une solution pour vider son esprit. Gardant son livre serré contre son torse, elle saisit son sac qui traînait non loin d'elle et prit le chemin de la sortie d'un pas décidé.

Des étages plus bas, Severus faisait les cents pas dans son salon, se demandant sans relâche quelle mouche l'avait piqué la semaine précédente. De un, faire preuve de complaisance à l'égard de qui que ce soit n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Loin de là même, le simple fait que la Gryffondor elle-même ait été déstabilisée en étant la preuve irréfutable. De deux, s'accorder un répit alors qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans une situation complexe ne faisait pas parti de ses projets. Pourtant, il avait fait preuve d'une extrême faiblesse, sa pression s'étant évanouie comme une traînée de poudre en la présence de Granger, née-moldue de sa condition qu'il aurait dû tout faire pour éviter en temps normal afin d'être certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne remette pas en cause sa fidélité. Même Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. En sa présence, Severus ne décochait jamais plus qu'un rictus. Autant dire qu'un rire authentique était impensable. Seule Lily y avait eu droit. Son dernier rire, devait donc, en toute sincérité remonter à ses années étudiantes. Se remémorant cette femme pour qui il vouait un amour véritable et éternel, il songea à Dumbledore qui le manipulait à sa guise depuis l'époque où il l'avait rencontré afin d'implorer la protection de la belle rousse. Désormais, si le directeur le tenait dans ses filets rien qu'en utilisant son amour pour cette femme décédée dès que cela lui chantait afin de l'obliger à accomplir une tâche, et ce, quel qu'en soit le risque, Severus avait appris de ses erreurs. De peur qu'un autre ne parvienne à le réduire à l'état de pion comme le faisait si bien ce vieux fou qui ne l'était pas tant, il faisait en sorte que plus aucune émotion ne traverse son visage. À trop lui en demander en peu de temps, Dumbledore avait fini par mettre Severus au pied du mur, le faisant hésiter à redevenir un Mangemort à part entière. Sa dernière lubie ? Le contraindre à le tuer en temps voulu à la place de Draco afin de protéger l'âme de l'adolescent. Certes, son serment avec la mère du l'unique héritier Malfoy l'imposait si le garçon flanchait, mais s'il était un véritable Mangemort, comme il le prétendait, il n'aurait aucun mal à commettre un meurtre, que cela soit celui de Dumbledore ou non. Vraiment, comme si le gamin pouvait être préservé des années alors que les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnaient du terrain. Que le directeur pouvait être niais parfois !

Préférant revenir au cas Granger avant que son état devienne léthargique, il tira le directeur loin de son esprit. Dire qu'elle l'avait vu rire de bon cœur pour des futilités comme s'il n'avait jamais possédé aucune part d'ombre était vraiment étrange. Mais le pire résidait probablement dans le fait que, même s'il se fustigeait tous les jours, il n'en pensait pas moins que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller de la sorte. Si longtemps à vrai dire qu'il en avait même oublié le goût et combien cela pouvait faire du bien. Son corps s'était entièrement détendu et il avait passé la meilleure nuit qui puisse être depuis des années malgré tout ce qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle n'était peut être pas la femme qu'il aimait, mais qu'elle ait réussi à le sortir un moment de son épaisse brume à travers laquelle il avait du mal à avancer relevait du miracle. Et pour cela, il lui en était véritablement reconnaissant, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Soupirant, il songea au troisième et dernier point : le pacte rompu avec lui-même qui promettait de ne pas laisser pénétrer le moindre étudiant dans ses quartiers privés. Si cela pouvait paraître étonnant, cela ne l'était pas tant du fait qu'il connaissait certaines têtes côtoyées alors qu'il était encore étudiant lors de son entrée en poste quatorze ans plus tôt. Pourtant, de toute sa carrière, Severus était parvenu à s'en tenir à son arrangement, se servant de sa légendaire antipathie pour garder éloigné tout ce qui bougeait de lui. Même les autres professeurs émettaient des réserves à lui rendre une visite cordiale, alors un étudiant… Mais encore une fois, et il ne pouvait plus le nier, Granger était désormais l'unique exception à la règle.

" _Maudits Gryffondor !_ " pesta le sorcier intérieurement.

Se laissant tomber au fond de son vieux fauteuil, il but une gorgée de sa boisson et se repassa pour la énième fois la scène qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt. En soi, la trouver dans un couloir et lui offrir un tête à tête n'était pas inconcevable, le sorcier ayant l'habitude de se retrouver enfermer dans une pièce avec un élève, même si cela était toujours dans le cadre de retenues ou chacun vaquait à ses occupations. L'année précédente, il y avait bien eu ces désagréables cours particuliers avec Potter, mais là encore, la chose était foncièrement différente, Dumbledore ne lui ayant pas laissé le choix alors qu'il avait volontairement accepté de donner des pistes à Granger. Il avait beau exécrer les sang et or depuis des décennies, il n'en savait pas moins que l'esprit de la jeune fille équivalait amplement celui d'un Serdaigle, ce qui lui avait probablement valu une attention particulière. Contrairement à Potter fils dont l'apprentissage avait lamentablement échoué, il ne doutait nullement qu'elle parvienne à ses fins, étant bien plus vive que le garçon qui agissait constamment sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait venir dans ses appartements alors qu'ils auraient parfaitement pu se satisfaire de l'une des nombreuses pièces secrètes ou non dont recelait le château ? Si la réponse paraissait claire comme de l'eau de roche, Severus la reléguait au second plan, refusant d'admettre que la découvrir dans son apathie avait sonné comme le cruel rappel de son âme en peine. Si la tristesse dépeinte sur ce visage angélique avait été à elle seule capable de déclencher l'envie d'oublier la sienne à ses côtés, c'était qu'il devait sérieusement se ramollir. Nouveau soupir. Il avait beau admettre être conscient de ne pas avoir désiré se comporter de la sorte, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa compagnie n'avait pas été si déplaisante.

Désirerait-elle que cela se reproduise ? Le sorcier secoua négativement la tête, ses cheveux battant contre son visage blafard. Non loin d'être idiote, Granger aurait certainement pensé, et ce à juste titre, qu'il avait commis l'erreur de l'inviter dans ses appartements et qu'il redeviendrait le professeur taciturne qu'elle avait pour habitude de côtoyer dès qu'elle aurait rejoint sa tour. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle s'évertuait à garder ses distances, semblant cependant apprécier le livre qu'il lui avait confié. Esquissant un demi sourire, Severus posa sa tasse sur la table basse qui lui faisait face. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul jour depuis leur petite soirée improvisée au coin du feu où il ne la voyait pas le nez fourré dans le manuel au cours des repas. Profitant du peu d'élèves restés pour les fêtes et d'être la seule Gryffondor, elle s'asseyait à sa table plutôt qu'à celle partagée par les autres, toutes maisons confondues, et dégustait les délicieux mets cuisinés par les elfes sans jamais relever la tête de son bouquin. Malgré son silence, Severus était certain de l'avoir vu froncer les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres fines. Qui aurait pu dire que l'enseignement de quoi que ce soit puisse donner du fil à retordre à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était sans conteste ? Une chose est sûre, puisqu'elle semblait se passer volontiers de ses services, il n'irait pas la chercher de lui-même, trop heureux de pouvoir s'acquitter de cette tâche qu'il s'était auto-infligé.

Tournant le regard vers l'horloge qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée, il y jeta un coup d'oeil. Quinze heures. Encore quelques heures et il devrait se présenter aux portes de la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Dumbledore ayant exigé sa présence. Jouant avec le cuir de son fauteuil, il saisit sa tasse, en termina le contenu et décida qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour un bon bol d'air. Bien décidé à profiter de ce temps qui s'accordait à merveille à son humeur, il se leva de son siège, lança un sortilège qui envoya la tasse vide se nettoyer d'elle-même dans une autre pièce et avança vers la sortie. S'arrêtant un instant devant la porte, il saisit une écharpe qu'il enroula autour de son cou ainsi que sa lourde cape hivernale qui reposait sur un porte manteau. D'un geste souple, il s'enveloppa à l'intérieur et prit la direction inverse de la sortie principale.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol en pierre des cachots qu'il arpenta longuement avant de remonter un escalier menant à une cour intérieur recouverte d'un linceul immaculé. Là, à l'abri de la légère averse saupoudrant une nouvelle couche de neige alors que le jour déclinait accompagné d'un mince brouillard qui s'étendait aux alentours, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Sous la galerie où il se trouvait, le vent s'engouffrait à vive allure, soulevant quelques mèches de ses cheveux sombres afin de venir murmurer un sifflement incompréhensible à son oreille. Penchant légèrement la tête, Severus le laissa faire un moment, appréciant la sensation du souffle sur sa peau pâle aux joues déjà légèrement rougies. Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il enfouit le nez dans son écharpe aussi noire que le reste de sa tenue et entreprit de descendre aux abords du lac, sa cape tourbillonnant dans les airs.

 _ **À Suivre...**_

* * *

Je pense que vous savez maintenant à quoi vous attendre au prochain chapitre ! :)


	4. CHAPITRE 4 : Enjoy The Silence

Hello !

Je suis absolument désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente. Je voulais vraiment publier beaucoup plus tôt mais j'ai eu pas mal de contretemps différents. Je vous parle même pas de ma bêta qui vient juste de terminer ses partiels et n'a donc pas eu le temps de me corriger avant maintenant !br /Au passage, le week-end dernier je suis allée à Londres voir la pièce dans laquelle joue Daniel Radcliffe, et franchement, je peux que vous la conseiller. Même avec un niveau d'anglais moyen c'est complètement compréhensible, et en plus, c'est super drôle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : ENJOY THE SILENCE**

Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrant les indénombrables marches qu'il lui fallait emprunter avant de pouvoir se rapprocher de l'un de ses endroits favoris, Severus stoppa sa marche après en avoir descendu quelques unes en vacillant. Se refusant de terminer sa course sur les fesses en raison du sol glissant, il sortit sa baguette de l'une de ses poches intérieures et dessina une série d'arabesques plus ou moins complexes avant de pointer le bout de bois vers le sol qui retrouva immédiatement son état originel sur plusieurs mètres. Un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres, il se remit en chemin.

Plusieurs minutes durant, il profita du silence alentour, seul le hululement rassurant de quelques chouettes et le bruit de ses propres pas martelant le parterre parvenant jusqu'à ses oreilles. À l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, un brouillard bas gagnait doucement du terrain, la rendant plus inquiétante encore qu'à l'habitude. Mais Severus ne comptait en rien s'y aventurer. Atteignant les dernières marches menant aux abords du Lac Noir, il distingua une silhouette féminine emmitouflée dans un manteau à la couleur tranchant avec le tapis blanc. Plissant les yeux, il haussa un sourcil interrogatif sans quitter la forme immobile. Lui qui pensait pouvoir s'accommoder de la solitude tout en profitant du paysage, c'était visiblement manqué. Soupirant et ne voulant en rien se faire surprendre, il s'approcha à pas de loup. Une fois à la hauteur de l'indésirable présence aux cheveux longs bruns tombant en une cascade de boucles indisciplinées dans son dos, il croisa les bras contre son torse, et, jubilant intérieurement, émit un raclement de gorge conséquent. D'un bond, la jeune sorcière se tourna vers lui, une main posée sur le coeur comme si elle avait manqué faire une crise cardiaque.

\- **Par Merlin, vous m'avez fait une de ces frayeurs !** s'exclama-t-elle le reconnaissant.  
\- **Que voulez-vous ?** ricana fièrement Severus. **Les vieilles habitudes !**

Et vieilles elles l'étaient puisque adolescent il possédait déjà ce goût prononcé à mettre autrui dans l'embarras. Posant son regard sur elle sans pour autant donner l'air de la dévisager, il remarqua le léger sourire qui fleurissait sur le visage juvénile au nez et au contour des yeux rougis. Il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre que le froid n'en était pas le seul responsable mais il préféra se taire à ce sujet, la ruse étant toujours plus distrayante pour la mener où il le désirerait.

\- **Que faites-vous seule ici ?** demanda-t-il détachant ses deux orbes noires de la rouge et or.

Elle haussa les épaules et riva son regard sur le lac recouvert d'une épaisse couche de givre. Severus en fit de même, ses pensées divaguant doucement. Si le calamar géant n'était pas si malicieux, il aurait volontiers troqué sa paire de bottes contre des patins afin de disposer de la patinoire naturelle qui s'offrait à lui. Cela avait beau faire des années qu'il n'en avait pas chaussée, le souvenir de Lily le conjurant de la rejoindre sur la rivière figée bordant Spinner End raviva son envie de sentir le vent battre follement contre ses tempes.

Déjà doté d'une nature introverti à l'époque, Severus ne s'était pas laissé convaincre aisément. Sa meilleure excuse ? Ne pas posséder le matériel adéquat. Pourtant, la réalité était tout autre. L'enfant qu'il était refusait tout simplement parce qu'il était mortifié à l'idée de se retrouver les quatre fer en l'air, ne sachant comment maintenir ses deux jambes stables avec ces étranges bottes sur lesquelles avaient été greffés des lames particulièrement tranchantes. Sans compter qu'ici, en territoire Moldu, il était considéré comme un garçon bizarre et infréquentable. Une chute lui aurait donc assuré de voir tous les autres enfants du quartier, petits et grands, rire de lui comme ils savaient si bien le faire dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. On ne jouait pas avec Severus Snape le crasseux. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que son maudit père estimait qu'un monstre tel que lui ne méritait pas d'aller à l'école comme tout enfant de son âge.

Inconsciemment, Severus soupira. Lily avait été la seule à ne pas l'avoir rejeté. La seule à comprendre ce qu'il vivait parce qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Le sorcier se souvenait parfaitement du jour de leur rencontre, jour où tout avait basculé pour lui. Attiré par des cris, il s'était approché et avait découvert deux filles en pleine dispute, l'une hurlant sur l'autre qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre avant de prendre la fuite. Les mots trouvant écho dans l'esprit du garçon, il avait rompu la distance avec la petite rousse aux yeux larmoyants et avait déposé une main sur son épaule. Afin de la réconforter, le jeune Severus avait fait usage de magie, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas ce que sa soeur prétendait. Depuis, ils avaient été inséparables, Severus apprenant à Lily tout ce qu'il savait du monde sorcier avant qu'elle ne puisse y entrer tandis qu'elle lui enseignait l'Histoire Moldu, allant parfois jusqu'à lui prêter ses livres d'écoles.

Cet hiver suivant leur rencontre, Lily s'était montrée particulièrement obtuse et avait obtenu gain de cause puisque Severus l'avait finalement suivit jusqu'à la rivière non loin de leurs maisons respectives. Cependant, alors qu'elle évoluait sur la glace avec élégance, lui passait le plus clair de son temps assis sur la berge à l'observer. Il avait beau n'avoir que huit ans et ne jamais avoir eu d'ami auparavant, Severus sentait ses joues se colorer chaque fois que les deux perles émeraudes se posaient lui. La moitié basse de son visage enfouit dans une écharpe trouée par endroit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle, la rousseur de ses longs cheveux contrastant avec sa peau de lait en harmonie avec le froid ambiant de la saison. Pris dans ses filets, il n'ait pu protester éternellement et avait fini par accepter peu avant le nouvel an de la rejoindre comme elle le réclamait chaque jour. Le soir-même, en l'absence de son père partit s'encanailler au bar du coin, il était venu trouver sa mère et lui avait parlé de son amie. Ravie d'apprendre que son fils s'ouvrait aux autres, Eileen Snape avait sorti sa baguette dont elle n'était pas en droit de se servir en présence de son mari et avait métamorphosé une paire de baskets usées qu'elle lui avait tendu un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas méchante, seulement incapable de se rebeller contre cet homme exécrable et alcoolique, ce qui rendait fou Severus. Ses patins en mains, il avait poliment remercié sa mère qui lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et avait attendu le lendemain avec une certain appréhension. Lily avait beau lui avoir assuré l'aider dans son apprentissage, Severus manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Pourtant, une fois la main de Lily jointe à la sienne, il s'était senti incroyablement téméraire et avait fait un pas en avant de lui-même. Se maintenir sur ses jambes s'était finalement avéré moins problématique qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, et, profitant de la chaleur que diffusait la paume de son amie, il avait glissé maladroitement d'un bout à l'autre de la rivière en suivant ses conseils. Jamais Severus Snape n'oublierait le rire cristallin de la jeune fille qui résonnait chaque fois qu'ils manquaient tous deux de tomber à la renverse, soit parce que lui ne parvenait pas à freiner, soit, avec les années, parce qu'ils cherchaient l'un l'autre à se faire chuter. Ces souvenirs étaient même si importants à ses yeux qu'ils étaient ceux lui permettant de conjurer son Patronus.

\- **Professeur, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?**

La petite voix féminine qui s'était insinuée dans son esprit mit brutalement fin à ses pensées. Avait-il était absent si longtemps pour qu'elle ose le ramener à la réalité ? Ses iris sombres s'abaissèrent sur son élève qui le contemplait les sourcils froncés.

\- **Vous disiez ?** esquiva-t-il.  
\- **… Que j'avais seulement besoin de prendre l'air** , soupira-t-elle.

À en juger la façon dont elle venait de contracter inconsciemment la mâchoire et tortiller ses doigts, elle mentait.

\- **Vraiment ?** ne put-il s'empêcher de la questionner d'une voix plus basse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- **Et bien, après une semaine enfermée dans ma salle commune, oui, vraiment.**

Le ton était certes un peu sec, mais cette fois, elle disait vrai. À plusieurs reprises, Severus avait pris l'air à divers endroits du domaine, et, contrairement à ses petits camarades qui sortaient dès qu'un rayon de soleil pointait le bout de son nez, il ne l'avait pas croisé. Visiblement mal à l'aise, la sorcière évita le regard de son aîné qui souriait intérieurement. Elle suivait les recommandations du manuel qu'il lui avait confié à la lettre sans savoir qu'elles lui seraient inutiles puisqu'il avait appris depuis longtemps à décrypter le langage corporel. Mais cela, il comptait bien le garder pour lui.

\- **Rien d'autre ?** demanda-t-il innocemment.

Restant silencieuse, elle secoua la tête et fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant quasiment à la délimitation entre l'herbe blanchie par le gel et le lac.

\- **Miss Granger** , soupira Severus comprenant qu'il ne lui soutirerait aucune information sans l'y pousser. **Vous pouvez vous confier sans craintes.**  
\- **Me confier ?** ricana-t-elle. **Vraiment professeur, cessez de jouer les bons samaritains, ça ne colle absolument pas avec votre rôle.**

La répartie vindicative de la jeune fille refaisant surface, le sorcier esquiva un sourire vicieux qu'elle ne put distinguer étant dos à lui. Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu, elle n'allait pas être déçue. Gardant la distance qu'elle imposait entre eux, il reprit son rôle purement professoral, et, se refermant comme une huître sur sa perle, déclara d'un ton mordant :

- **Votre insolence vous vaudra une retenue Miss Granger.**  
\- **Quoi ?** s'exclama-t-elle se détournant vers lui interloquée.  
\- **Ne faites pas celle qui n'a pas saisi. Demain soir, vingt heures, mon bureau.**

Le sorcier accompagna ses paroles d'un rictus satisfait et se détourna prestement, prenant la direction du château alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux.

\- **Attendez !** hurla-t-elle comme si elle avait peur que le vent couvre sa voix. **Je ne voulais pas vous offusquer !**

Conscient que cela lui conférait un air furieux, il attrapa discrètement l'un des pans de sa cape et la fit tournoyer avec lui en direction de la jeune fille. Le visage totalement impassible, il fixa son regard sur elle sans pour autant lire ses pensées et se concentra sur ce qu'elle dégageait. Ses lèvres pincées avaient beau faire croire qu'il l'agaçait, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine et ses yeux noisettes le mettait au défi de déverser toute la fureur qu'il contenait contre elle. Sachant comment elle parvenait à tenir tête à ses amis, il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse lui résister un moment, tel le roseau face aux intempéries les plus dévastateurs.

\- **Vous savez pourtant que je ne tolère l'insolence de personne Granger** , dit-il de sa voix profonde afin de briser le silence pesant entre eux.  
\- **Admettez au moins que j'ai pu avoir des doutes à ce propos depuis la semaine dernière.**

Évidemment, il fallait qu'elle remette son comportement étrange sur le tapis. Jamais il n'avait laissé filé si belle occasion de sévir, et pourtant, comme si elle méritait un traitement de faveur, il le lui avait accordé. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir elle désirait retrouver le professeur imbuvable qu'il était et elle n'aurait affaire qu'à lui. Voilà ce qui lui en coûterait de vouloir se payer sa tête.

- **Vous préfériez avoir affaire au professeur sarcastique et exécrable, assumez-en les conséquences !** trancha-t-il. **Maintenant si nous en avons fini, je crois en avoir eu assez de votre présence.**

À nouveau, Severus s'apprêta à partir mais fut retenu par la manche. Espérant lui faire lâcher prise, il la fusilla du regard mais cela ne lui fit que raffermir sa prise.

\- **Ce n'est pas…** dit-elle à demi-voix. **S'il vous plaît, restez encore un peu.**

Retirant brusquement son bras de sa poigne, il voulut rétorquer quelque chose de blessant lorsque qu'il tomba face à un visage empli d'une tristesse semblant incommensurable qui fit presque plier sa volonté.

\- **Pourquoi resterais-je ici plus que nécessaire ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix bien moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- **Je…** Elle baissa les yeux au sol et pinça les lèvres. **J'ai réagi comme ça parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier.**

Un instant, Severus jaugea la sorcière qui ne redressa pas la tête, la honte envahissant son visage à demi cachée dans une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Il avait beau s'être fait la promesse de n'être que l'abominable bâtard avec elle, la voir ainsi le faisait doucement flancher.

\- **Nous sommes donc deux** , dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'il ne fut pas certain qu'elle l'ait entendu.

La rouge et or retroussa ses lèvres un court instant et riva son regard vers le lac dont la moitié était désormais embrumé. Ce que ne lui disait pas Severus, c'est que si aujourd'hui il était aussi seul qu'elle, à son âge, lui avait eu une confidente. Qui s'était détournée de lui avec les années, certes, mais confidente tout de même. Et si Lily avait su ouvrir son coeur, lui permettant un temps soi peu de vider son sac, Hermione Granger méritait le même traitement.

Soupirant, il prit sa décision et fit un pas vers son élève qui scrutait un point sur l'horizon sans même le voir. À distance raisonnable, il posa une main sur son épaule gauche qu'il massa délicatement. Rapidement, elle amena une main contre sa bouche et maquilla un sanglot en toux. Connaissant particulièrement bien cette phase de refoulement pour l'avoir vécu, le sorcier se remémora les mots de Lily : " _Pleurer n'est pas une honte Severus. Ce n'est que l'implosion de tes sentiments tant de fois refoulés qui ont seulement besoin d'être évacués. Tu verras, tout semblera aller mieux une fois que tu te seras laissé aller._ "

\- **N'ayez pas honte de vous lamenter devant moi Miss** , murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille prit une longue inspiration, et, les yeux bordés de larmes refoula un nouveau sanglot. Comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de fuir, la prise sur son épaule se raffermit et elle ferma les yeux. Bien qu'il soit probablement le dernier à qui elle aurait voulu se confier, elle s'appuya inconsciemment contre le torse masculin qui accepta de la garder contre lui sans broncher. S'il était s'était imperceptiblement tendu, il comprenait également que le silence puisse être à bien des égards meilleur remède aux maux, la chaleur diffuse d'un corps vers l'autre suffisant amplement à faire passer un message. Message que Severus avait parfaitement saisi puisque ses bras s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de la petite sorcière, la maintenant solidement contre lui. De loin, l'étreinte pouvait sembler maladroite, et pourtant, Severus savait ce qu'il faisait. Ne voulant en rien donner l'impression de fricoter avec l'une de ses élèves, sa grande taille s'était révélée être un véritable avantage, lui permettant de l'enserrer au niveau des épaules. Et s'il s'attendait à ce geste incongru soit rejeté, il n'en fut rien, l'étudiante se détendant peu à peu. Les yeux toujours clos, Hermione fit abstraction de la personne qui la tenait dans ses bras, se concentrant sur la chaleur qu'il dégageait et sa respiration qui lui permirent lentement d'apaiser sa peine.

\- **Mieux ?** dit-il se détachant d'elle après un certain temps.  
\- **Oui, merci.**

Gêné, le sorcier fit un pas en arrière et hocha la tête. Jetant un coup d'oeil en direction du château éclairé à la lueur de nombreuses bougies éternelles, son regard dévia vers l'une des tours où il savait se trouver le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. À travers les fenêtres filtraient une douce lueur mais aucune ombre ne se trouvait derrière. Rassuré, Severus retint un soupir et ancra ses orbes noires sur le ciel strié de nuages désormais sombres.

\- **Il se fait tard Miss Granger** , dit-il sans quitter des yeux un point imaginaire. **Vous devriez rentrer.**  
\- **Pas sans vous professeur.**

La réponse fut prononcée d'une si petite voix que Severus crut l'avoir halluciné. Confrontant ses ébènes aux noisettes de l'étudiante, il l'interrogea du regard, l'un de ses sourcils s'arquant comme bien souvent dans ce genre de situation. Un mince sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui fit un pas vers lui. Habitué à garder son sang-froid à toute épreuve, il ne montra aucune émotion malgré son étonnement face à ce petit bout de femme plein de ressources.

\- **Et bien** , commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, **comme vous l'avez dit, il est tard et il serait regrettable que vous attrapiez un vilain rhume.**

\- **Allons Miss Granger, un Maître en Potions ne tombe jamais malade !**

Bien qu'il ait tenté de camoufler sa remarque sous son sarcasme légendaire, la rouge et or était loin d'être dupe : Severus Snape venait de faire de l'humour. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres charnues. L'observant, elle remarqua une lueur au fond de son regard. Celle là même qui s'était présentée une semaine plus tôt, lui donnant un bel aperçu du Severus Snape adoucit. Cela avait beau être étrange, à ses yeux, c'était appréciable. Il avait beau être la personne qui accordait le moins d'attention à son entourage, il lui en avait délibérément portée. Et si cela l'avait touché, le geste de compassion qu'il avait eu à son égard l'avait surprise dans le bon sens, lui apprenant que le terrible Severus Snape n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être sous ce fascié d'apparence inébranlable.

\- **Est-ce une manie chez vous de dévisager les gens ?** l'interrogea soudainement l'homme.  
\- **Oh, pardon !** se confondit-elle en excuses tandis que la chaleur se diffusait dans ses joues déjà rougies par le froid. **Vraiment ce n'était pas mon intention.**

S'il avait horreur d'être regardé avec insistance, il n'en voulait pas à son étudiante. Malgré son intelligence hors du commun, elle était encore ingénue à bien des égards, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Là où les autres filles de son âge se laissaient guider par leurs hormones, elle était absorbée par le pouvoir des livres. Pouvoir qui, s'il lui conférait l'air d'une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme il aimait la surnommer en cours, était avant tout l'issue de secours d'Harry Potter qui n'aurait jamais pu survivre jusque là sans elle. Alors certes, à l'âge où il créait des sorts et améliorait des potions à tout va, elle se reposait un peu trop sur ses lectures, mais il ne doutait pas qu'avec un petit coup de pouce, elle pourrait être amenée à faire de grandes choses.

\- **Professeur, vous venez ?**

Chassant l'air de sa main droite, il hocha tête et fit signe à son élève d'avancer. Éclairés par la seule lueur de leurs baguettes, ils remontèrent en silence le chemin menant au château. D'un discret coup d'oeil en sa direction, il songea à combien cette jeune femme vive et souriante qu'il côtoyait depuis six ans avait perdu de son éclat ces dernières semaines. Retenant un soupir, il pinça ses lèvres alors que son esprit tournait à plein régime. Sa carapace désormais effritée, peut-être pourrait-il se permettre d'avoir confiance en elle et ainsi lui apporter un peu de cette chaleur dont elle semblait tant avoir besoin. Pourtant, s'il paraissait prêt à faire un pas en avant, il était plus proche d'en faire trois en arrière. Les cours reprenant sous peu, il ne pouvait se permettre de délaisser le personnage cruel qu'il avait mis des décennies à façonner sous prétexte qu'elle se trouverait dans sa classe. Pourtant, une part de lui avait envie de lui venir en aide. Saurait-elle faire la part des choses s'il se décidait à la prendre sous son aile tout en restant à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes ?

Tout comme lui, Hermione fuyait la réalité. À y penser, elle était un peu La Belle et lui La Bête. Non pas qu'elle ait la prétention de se considérer comme une Aphrodite. Son épaisse tignasse ébouriffés lui conférait parfois un air de furie que seule Bellatrix Lestrange pouvait surpasser, et jusqu'à sa quatrième année, elle possédait même de grandes dents qui lui avaient valu le surnom de dents de lapin lorsqu'elle était scolarisée côté Moldu. Le maléfice lancé par Draco Malfoy lui avait donc permis de rectifier le tir en mentant délibérément à l'infirmière sur leurs réelles longueurs. Si ces critères de beautés avaient valu son surnom à La Belle, ils n'équivalaient pas pour Hermione, qui, si elle n'était pas aussi jolie, était, tout comme le personnage du conte une fervente lectrice qui préférait de loin la lecture et l'instruction à une histoire d'amour. Et cela, personne ne semblait le comprendre dans son entourage. Songeuse, Hermione sourit contre son écharpe. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer Severus Snape dans le rôle de La Bête, le sorcier étant taciturne, cruel et marginal. Elle se souvint même d'à quel point il s'était montré insensible le jour où Malfoy lui avait lancé ce fameux sortilège, prétendant même n'avoir vu aucun changement. Pourtant, comme La Bête, il était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait sous-entendre et était capable de tomber le masque, révélant une part jusqu'alors inconnue de lui. Hermione appréciait particulièrement ce dernier point qui la poussait à vouloir mieux connaître cette facette de sa personnalité. Alors, tout comme La Belle, peut-être parviendrait-elle à apprivoiser le sorcier, aussi complexe fut-il.

Leurs pensées respectives les accompagnèrent jusqu'au Grand Hall où ils se séparèrent en silence, Severus retrouvant les traits faisant de lui le détestable Maître des Potions craint de tous tandis qu'Hermione montait les premières marches conduisant aux étages.

 _ **À Suivre…**_

* * *

J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes !

La petite référence à La Belle et La Bête n'a strictement rien à voir avec le film qui vient de sortir même si j'avoue avoir foncé en salle dès qu'il est sorti. Ewan McGregor est son imitation de l'accent français ! 3 (oups je crois que je m'éloigne un peu). Tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai relu le conte donc je pense que ça m'a un peu influencé pour ce chapitre. Ah ! L'utilisation constante de La Belle ou La Bête est voulu puisqu'ils y apparaissent comme ça :) D'ailleurs vous saviez que si on cherche encore plus loin que les versions connues, Belle pourrait en fait s'appeler Psyché ?

La relation entre Severus et Hermione restera-t-elle "amicale" ou vont-ils finir ensemble ?

* * *

 ** _Les petits commentaires de E Zelopheade :_**

Bon bah j'ai réussi à avoir des larmes aux yeux pour la partie du réconfort au bord du lac :o Sinon très bon chapitre et j'ai hâte de savoir comment ils vont faire au retour des élèves ! Je suis certaine qu'ils trouveront une solution discrète.

" Pleurer n'est pas une honte Severus. Ce n'est que l'implosion de tes sentiments tant de fois refoulés qui ont seulement besoin d'être évacués. Tu verras, tout semblera aller mieux une fois que tu te seras laissé aller. " _[ça me fait penser à quelque chose xD_ _ **Crois-tu ? :D**_ _]_

"Allons Miss Granger, un Maître en Potions ne tombe jamais malade !" _(pas comme nous :'D)_


	5. CHAPITRE 5 : Something From Nothing

Bonsoir (ou bonjour selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ces quelques lignes)  
Je suis absolument désolée pour ce temps d'attente horriblement long entre les chapitres. C'est absolument pas ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'écris quand ça vient et ces derniers temps c'est assez aléatoire. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque.

Et en parlant d'inspiration, question très sérieuse. Est-ce que pour mes futures fictions vous seriez intéressé(e)s par des crossovers HP/Esprits Criminels et HP/Penny Dreadful ?

Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des commentaires qui embaument mes journées ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ne disent rien mais mettent cette fic dans leurs fav. C'est peut être pas grand chose pour vous, mais c'est une vraie source de motivation. Quand j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à cet OS, je pensais vraiment pas que ça vous plairait autant !

Ici l'été se rapproche mais je vous laisse avec la soirée du nouvel an à Poudlard !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : Something From Nothing**

En haut de sa tour, Hermione regardait avec insistance le tableau d'affichage en liège où avait été placardé durant son absence une note en provenance du professeur Dumbledore. Le message la priait de se présenter aux alentours de dix-huit heures dans l'une des cours intérieures du château où se tiendrait une soirée en l'honneur de la nouvelle année. Elle qui comptait rester tranquillement au coin du feu, ses plans se voyaient soudainement contrecarrés par les futilités du directeur qui se fichait royalement qu'elle ait ou non le coeur à la fête. Bien sûr, tout cela était prévisible, mais, comme la semaine passée, elle pensait pouvoir y échapper. Ses yeux parcoururent une nouvelle fois les quelques lignes et elle fut soudain effrayée à l'idée que sa présence ne soit qu'un prétexte pour lui rendre des comptes quand à son absence au dîner de Noël. Un instant, elle s'imagina devoir avouer au directeur pourquoi elle avait préféré le passer en compagnie du professeur le plus redouté de toute l'école plutôt que de se joindre à eux dans la Grande Salle et secoua la tête. Cela paraissait si peu crédible qu'elle voyait déjà Dumbledore lui rire au nez… Et pourtant…

" _Par Merlin pourvu qu'on ne me pose pas de questions !_ "

Reportant son attention sur le bout de parchemin elle soupira. Comme si exiger sa présence n'était pas suffisant, ce vieux fou requérait également d'elle qu'elle soit "présentable". Chez ses parents, cette mention n'aurait pas été problématique. Bien que sa garde robe soit déjà bien fournie de vêtements de bonnes factures, sa mère avait pour habitude de lui rapporter de nouvelles tenues dès que l'opportunité se présentait. Évidemment, noël et nouvel an en faisaient partis. Pourtant, ce soir elle devrait se passer de ce large choix, puisqu'elle n'apportait que des affaires qui se voulaient toutes plus confortables qu'élégantes en raison de l'uniforme de rigueur en semaine. Cela impliquait donc qu'il allait lui falloir retourner le contenu de sa malle dans l'espérance de trouver la perle rare en un rien de temps.

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge la fit lever les yeux au ciel, puis, elle tourna les talons et se rua dans son dortoir où elle ne se fit pas prier pour jurer contre Dumbledore qui n'avait même pas trouvé bon de la prévenir à l'avance. Dans ce cas, elle aurait au moins pu demander conseil à Ginny ou espérer que sa mère lui envoie un petit colis. Soufflant bruyamment, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir un goût prononcé pour la mode comme c'était principalement le cas des autres filles de son âge et ouvrit sa malle. Aussitôt, elle tomba nez à nez avec une pile de pulls qu'elle souleva et déposa sur son lit sans même en vérifier le contenu. Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient vilains, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter avec l'un d'eux. Alors qu'elle pensait tout haut que ça s'annonçait mal, elle extirpa un tee-shirt blanc au col rond bordé de dentelle qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fourré dans sa valise.

\- **Et bien, peut-être pas tant que ça finalement !**

Détaillant le vêtement, son regard s'illumina. Il serait parfait. Le coloris appelait à la pureté quand la dentelle parsemée sur le col apportait une touche raffinée. Souriant, elle posa le tee-shirt en évidence sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir au reste de sa tenue. Une jupe paraissait un bon compromis. Seul problème, en dehors de son uniforme, elle ne portait que des pantalons. Et pas des plus adéquats pour ce qu'exigeait le directeur. Tant pis, il lui faudrait se résoudre à utiliser l'une des ses jupes scolaires. Tirant l'une d'entre elles, elle la posa sous le haut et observa l'ensemble qui ne s'accordait pas trop mal même si quelque chose semblait encore manquer. Lentement, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et laissa ses noisettes faire le tour de la pièce. Lorsque son regard accrocha un magazine sur la table de chevet de Victoria Frobisher, elle se leva d'un bond et se déplaça jusqu'au lit de sa camarade à côté duquel trônait le dernier Sorcière Hebdo. De la couverture émanait une forte odeur parfumée, comme si un flacon s'était malencontreusement déversé dessus. La fragrance montant au nez d'Hermione, elle saisit le magazine et l'ouvrit à la première page, espérant trouver ce qu'elle désirait avant qu'une migraine ne pointe le bout de son nez.

" _Allez ! Je t'en pries, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose pour moi_ " trépigna-t-elle en parcourant fébrilement la table des matières. " _Portez vos vêtements habituels en soirée c'est possible !_ " Retenant à peine une exclamation, elle chercha la page mentionnée à la hâte et reposa la revue sur la table de chevet. En haut au centre, le titre en lettres grasses suivi d'un court résumé annonçait la couleur.

 _"_ _ **Portez vos vêtements habituels en soirée, c'est possible !**_

 _ **Les fêtes approchent et vous avez peur de ne pas trouver LA tenue qui vous permettra de briller en soirée ? N'ayez crainte, un tour de magie est l'affaire sera réglée en un clin d'oeil !**_ _"_

Claquant la paume de sa main sur son front Hermione s'exclama dans la pièce :

\- **_Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas pensé plus tôt bêta ?_**

Baissant aussitôt les yeux sur le reste de l'article, la jeune fille en survola la première partie qui traitait longuement de l'importance de ce qu'une sorcière pouvait choisir ou non afin d'éviter LA faute de goût. Mais cela, elle n'en avait cure. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle autant que les autres qu'elle s'habillait forcément comme un sac. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Jamais elle n'aurait eu l'idée de se rendre à cette soirée dans le même accoutrement que Sibylle Trelawney, auquel le modèle sur une photo barrée d'une fine croix rouge ressemblait étrangement, les lunettes en moins. Heureusement, un peu plus loin, la rédactrice plongeait ses lectrices dans le vif du sujet et recommandait plusieurs sorts liés à la couture ou la métamorphose qui pourraient être d'une grande utilité à la jeune fille. Reportant son attention en bas de page, Hermione observa les différents schémas indiquant incantations et mouvements de baguettes à suivre.

\- **Et bien ça n'a pas l'air très compliqué !** s'enthousiasma-t-elle retournant vers son propre lit en désordre.

Sortant sa baguette, elle pointa les vêtements indésirables qui se rangèrent instantanément au fond de la lourde malle au bout de son lit. Lorsqu'elle se fut refermée dans un claquement sec, la sorcière reporta son attention sur le magazine dont le parfum lui chatouillait toujours les narines. Observant attentivement les différentes images dans l'espoir d'y trouver de l'inspiration, Hermione tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur une robe longue aux manches recouvertes de dentelle.

\- **Parfait !** murmura-t-elle.

Repoussant le périodique un peu plus loin, elle songea à son aisance remarquable en métamorphose et se permit l'esquisse d'un sourire. La création de cette robe sonnait désormais à ses oreilles comme un défi personnel à réaliser en un temps record. Reportant son attention sur le petit haut qui trônait sur le matelas, elle ferma un instant les yeux et visualisa l'amélioration qu'elle souhaitait apporter. Lorsque l'idée fut profondément ancrée dans son esprit, elle rouvrit ses deux prunelles noisettes et fit un mouvement ample du bras. Une douce lueur blanche jaillit alors de sa baguette en direction du tee-shirt qui s'éleva instantanément dans les airs. Comme si une centaine de petits insectes invisibles s'étaient mis à tisser, deux manches aux motifs semblables à des violettes commencèrent à se révéler. Pas plus de trois minutes plus tard, le vêtement tomba entre les mains d'Hermione qui effleura les manches afin d'en tester la qualité. Ébahie par le résultat, elle reposa le vêtement et réfléchie quant à la suite. Si elle souhaitait porter une robe, il lui faudrait un moyen pratique pour la mettre et l'ôter, ce qui voulait dire fermeture. Sur ce coup, Hermione remercia grandement Sorcière Hebdo. Tournant le nouvellement pull, elle prononça distinctement la formule mentionnée à l'intérieur en déplaçant sa baguette de haut en bas jusqu'à ce qu'une discrète attache s'imprègne au centre du chandail. D'un hochement de tête satisfait, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au petit réveil en plastique rectangulaire brun posé en évidence sur sa table de chevet. Dix-sept heures trente. Juste le temps de s'octroyer une petite pause avant d'entreprendre la suite. Après tout, rien ne vaudrait mieux qu'une bonne douche chaude avant cette soirée qui s'annonçait déjà ennuyeuse à souhait.

Saisissant ses vêtements et l'exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo, elle sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune aux filles de son année où se trouvait déjà ses affaires de toilettes. De là, elle pourrait très bien transformer son ensemble en une robe correcte et essayer d'arranger un peu ses cheveux.

* * *

Comme il s'en était douté, la majeure partie du corps enseignant s'était prêté au jeu avec un plaisir non feint. Même ceux ayant pour habitude de s'éloigner de Poudlard afin de se ressourcer durant cette période semblaient être revenus pour l'occasion. Au centre de cette mascarade, Dumbledore, son éternel sourire planté sur ses lèvres à demi caché par sa barbe, étincelait dans sa longue tunique couleur cacao sur laquelle s'entrecroisaient de ci de là des filaments anis. À ses côtés, Minerva McGonagall semblait presque sereine dans son tartan vert et écru. Pathétique, s'était-il dit avant d'être d'autant plus répugné par la présence d'un Horace Slughorn affublé d'un costume pour le moins extravagant dont ressortait son ventre bedonnant. S'il avait été une femme, Severus aurait déjà pu jurer l'entendre déblatérer sur les joies d'être enceinte. Mais dans sa condition, le vieil homme ne tiendrait pas tant à la coupelle qu'il maintenait fermement entre ses doigts boudinés.

Même Sibylle Trelawney dont la mention "tenue correcte exigée" ne faisait visiblement pas partie du vocabulaire faisait honneur de sa présence alors qu'elle ne se présentait plus à la Grande Salle depuis le repas de rentrée scolaire. Présence que, s'il jugeait indésirable, il n'était pas en mesure de contester compte tenu de sa propre appréciation au sein de l'école. À proximité d'une longue table recouverte d'une nappe chocolat où avait été disposé des verres de formes et tailles diverses ainsi qu'un choix abondant de boissons alcoolisés ou non, le professeur de divination faisait s'entrechoquer ses nombreux colliers et bagues dans un cliquetis semblable à de petites cloches chaque fois que son verre de Xerès approchait ses lèvres. Apparemment, malgré son enfermement en haut de sa tour, son penchant pour l'alcool n'avait en rien tari. Approchant nonchalamment de ce qui servirait de bar pour la soirée, le sorcier observa les rafraîchissements et haussa un sourcil dubitatif face aux différents alcools entreposés à vue alors que des étudiants déambulaient dans la pièce. Il fut même surpris de reconnaître Théodore Nott assis dans un coin à l'écart comme s'il avait peur du regard des autres. Un instant, il resta figé, songeant à ce gamin orphelin de mère et dont le père croupissait à Azkaban depuis quelques mois. Comme bon nombre de ses serpents aux parents dont la sombre réputation n'était plus à faire, Nott était perçu comme une future recrue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Foutaise, songea Severus sachant combien le caractère du garçon était diamétralement opposé à celui de son père. Solitaire, il évitait même soigneusement Malfoy et sa clique autant que faire se peut. Parfois, il arrivait qu'il puisse le surprendre en train de rire aux propos de Malfoy quant à la supériorité du sang, mais dans le fond, Severus l'avait toujours soupçonné de faire semblant afin de ne pas recevoir de remarques. Non, vraiment, Théodore Nott n'avait rien d'un Mangemort… Haussant les épaules, il saisit un verre en forme de tulipe et se versa deux doigts de Whisky Pur-Feu.

\- **Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici Severus.**

Severus posa son regard sur le professeur de divination dont les lunettes aux verres à double foyer donnaient l'impression d'avoir affaire à un insecte et répondit d'un air détaché :

\- **Moi non plus...**

Refoulant une grimace face à cette femme qui empestait un mélange d'alcool et d'encens, il n'attendit aucune réponse de sa part et prit la fuite sous peine d'être incessamment nauséeux. Rapidement, il trouva un endroit ignoré du reste des convives et s'installa confortablement sur l'un des sièges vides. Lentement, il prit une longue inspiration et de curieuses effluves chocolatés vinrent titiller son large nez sans qu'il n'en comprenne l'origine. Intrigué, il posa son regard sur le lieu qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de détailler depuis son arrivée.

Pour l'occasion, de larges drapés beiges avaient été dressés entre chaque arche de la cour intérieur, protégeant ainsi les invités du froid extérieur. Face à lui, quelques poufs aux nuances allant du crème au vert anis ainsi que d'autres sièges avaient été disposés en désordre tandis que de petites tables brunes semblaient attendre que la petite fête batte son plein. Ça et là, d'autres espaces dédiés à la détente avaient été aménagés autour de la fontaine dont ne jaillissait plus d'eau mais un liquide brun particulièrement brillant. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses ! Soupirant, il songea qu'avec un peu de chance le menu du soir serait entièrement constitué de confiseries. Levant les yeux au plafond, Severus tomba nez à nez avec un ciel noir parsemés d'étoiles par intermittence tandis que des flocons tentaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui sans jamais le pouvoir. Probablement Dumbledore avait-il lancé un sortilège de protection englobant la totalité de l'espace afin de ne pas avoir à se priver des joies de l'extérieur. Les étoiles seules étant insuffisantes à l'éclairage de la pièce, le directeur avait eu la bonne idée de suspendre magiquement des dizaines de bougies de même coloris que le reste de la décoration, plongeant ainsi la cour dans une ambiance feutrée.

" _Bon sang, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide_ ", songea le sorcier portant ses deux charbons sur son whisky encore intact. Doucement, il fit tournoyer le contenu de son verre dont il admira la couleur ambré. Oubliant les discussions bourdonnantes alentours, il rapprocha le tumbler de son nez, et, fermant les yeux, inhala les douces fragrances boisées parmi lesquelles se distinguait une délicate odeur de cannelle. Portant le verre à ses lèvres il but une première gorgée qu'il garda un instant en bouche, savourant les délices de cet alcool qui incendia sa gorge en une traînée salvatrice. Au moins, sur ce point Dumbledore ne se moquait pas d'eux.

\- **Mais regardez qui voilà !** s'exclama avec ferveur l'homme en question à l'autre bout de la pièce sans que Severus ne puisse distinguer le nouvel entrant dissimulé par la large fontaine.

Levant les yeux au ciel face à l'extravagance du sorcier, il but une nouvelle gorgée tandis que le directeur poursuivait son intempestif babillage.

\- **Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer les festivités, Miss Granger.**

Severus faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson et toussota le plus discrètement possible. Granger… Granger était ici et il avait complètement ommi cette possibilité. Pourtant, depuis son retour dans ses appartements après leur petite escapade il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Pas de façon immoral. Non, cela, il ne se le serait jamais permis. Simplement, au creux de son esprit si peu engageant persistait cette idée folle qui le rendait fou. Ce désir de lui prêter main forte qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, et qui, insidieusement s'insinuait au plus profond de son être. À croire qu'il avait été trop occupé à diffuser son venin à tour de bras, se rabougrir et tenter de vaincre ses propres démons pour prendre garde au pouvoir qu'autrui pouvait avoir sur sa personne. Pas pris non plus en considération que le refus d'affronter ses adversaires autrement qu'en desservant cette verve légendaire qu'il maniait telle une arme contre la souffrance pouvait se retourner contre lui. Granger, elle, l'avait compris et avait réussi là ou les autres échouaient lamentablement malgré leurs efforts répétés. Inconsciemment, elle était parvenue à déceler la faille et s'y était engouffrée. Telle une tumeur, elle s'était forgée un cocon douillet d'or et de soie d'où il semblait impossible de la déloger malgré sa forte envie de l'en expulser. Severus soupira. À jouer avec le feu il avait conscience qu'il allait finir par se brûler, car, accepter de lui venir en aide revenait tout simplement à lui laisser les ficelles de son esprit. Une telle chose était purement inconcevable. Comment le considérait-elle s'il devait un jour lui avouer ce pourquoi il s'en voulait depuis des années ? S'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'à lui dire ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui ? Comme les autres elle ne pourrait qu'être répugnée et lui tournerait le dos… Vraiment… Mieux valait la tenir à l'écart de tout cela...

\- **Professeur Snape** , dit soudainement une voix qui lui fit redresser la tête vers un jeune homme faiblement bâtit au visage allongé et aux joues creuses.  
\- **Que puis-je pour vous Théodore ?** l'interrogea-t-il sans préambule.  
\- **Je… Je n'ai jamais tenu à être ici, alors...**  
- **Tout comme moi…** ricana Snape maussade en effectuant de légers mouvements circulaires de la main tenant son verre. **À croire que le directeur a cru bon d'obliger tout le château à lui tenir compagnie…**

D'un signe de main, Severus invita son élève à s'installer dans l'un des sièges vides, lui épargnant toute explication. Silencieusement, le garçon posa son assiette dans laquelle résidait un morceau de poulet à la sauce suspecte, un fagot de haricots verts et un morceau de porridge au chocolat, puis, s'installa dans un fauteuil de couleur crème.

\- **Vous ne mangez rien professeur ?** demanda Nott voyant le professeur scruter son assiette.  
\- **Croyez-vous que j'ai vraiment envie de m'intoxiquer avec cette sauce tout à fait douteuse ?** répondit le sorcier pointant le coulis assassin du doigt, une mine dégoûtée barrant son visage.  
- **J'admets qu'elle ne paye pas de mine** , grimaça Nott. **Mais vous aurez bien une petite potion pour m'éviter la mort s'il s'agit de poison.**  
\- **Vous ne perdez pas le nord !**

Tandis qu'un faible sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de son élève, Severus songea à la proximité qu'il avait établi au fil des ans avec ses serpents. Au delà du traitement de faveur qu'il se complaisait à leur donner depuis son entrée dans le corps professoral, il prenait surtout son rôle de directeur de maison à coeur. Ainsi, tout en se montrant ferme, il gardait constamment un oeil sur ses petites pupilles, et, chose improbable, s'avérait même de bons conseils, que cela ait un attrait scolaire ou non. Il n'y avait bien que Draco Malfoy pour le contrarier en refusant toute aide malgré son insistance depuis le début de l'année. Lui qui vouait une véritable fascination pour son professeur le prenait aujourd'hui de haut. Surement Bellatrix lui avait-elle demandé de se méfier de lui, pensant qu'il souhaiterait réaliser la mission de Draco à sa place.

Devant lui, Nott planta sa fourchette dans un bout de poulet, le sauça généreusement, puis, l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Aussitôt ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme un hibou.

\- **Alors ?** l'interrogea Severus à la fois curieux et apeuré d'avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet.

Nott posa la fourchette qu'il tenait encore à la main sur le guéridon et sourit doucement à son professeur.

\- **Rien de bien méchant, juste du pain d'épice à l'orange.  
** \- **Vous me rassurez, j'avais peur qu'il s'agisse de chocolat.**  
\- **Rien à voir** , répondit gentiment Nott piochant à nouveau dans son assiette. **Vous devriez vous laissez tenter professeur.**

Le sorcier étira ses lèvres en une sorte de sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

\- **Peut-être plus tard…**

Nott haussa les épaules et piocha à nouveau dans son assiette. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Severus. Tout comme lui, Théodore n'était pas un garçon très loquace, ce qui s'expliquait probablement par l'absence d'une figure maternelle et d'un père à tendance violente qui lui rappelait quelque peu le sien. Son enfermement à Azkaban depuis quelques mois rassurait même Severus qui espérait secrètement voir le jeune homme s'épanouir.

\- **Les temps sont dures pour les Serpentards, n'est-ce pas ?**

Nott acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il était évident que si l'opportunité lui avait été donné de recommencer sa vie loin de cet univers qui lui garantissait déjà un sombre avenir, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Severus le comprenait tant… Portant son verre à ses lèvres, il se laissa à nouveau envoûter par la saveur de son whisky. Puis, posant son verre vide sur une petite table ronde à proximité, il regarda Nott. Ses yeux légèrement écartés lui donnait l'air d'un lapereau apeuré par des phares invisibles braqués sur lui, comme guettant le moindre de ses faits et gestes dans l'attente d'un faux pas. Dumbledore avait-il vraiment sommé chacun d'entre eux de se rendre à cette petite sauterie sous peine de représailles ? Pressant légèrement sa main sur l'accoudoir, Severus ressenti le besoin de faire quelques pas. Priant le vert et argent de bien vouloir l'excuser, il se leva, et, désireux de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, chercha le coin où se trouvait la nourriture.

Le buffet était tel qu'il se l'était imaginé. Sur un chemin de table anis, un tapis de friandises était répandue de long en large au centre de la table, mêlant à la fois orangettes, chocogrenouilles, berlingots à la menthe, pralines, chocoballes et autres mendiants. Sur différents supports à la hauteur variable, des scones sucrés ou salés, des éclairs, du porridge et bon nombre de petits fours semblaient attendre qu'une main s'approche afin de les gober. Et si ses yeux étaient indubitablement attirés par les présentoires, plus bas, des mets tous plus alléchants lui firent de l'oeil. Là, de l'agneau, du boeuf et du poulet. Plus loin, un choix de légumes allant des haricots aux pommes de terres sautées en passant par du potiron. Ne laissant rien au hasard, de petites saucières aux contenus colorés avaient été disséminés un peu partout sur la table et Severus sourit intérieurement en distinguant celle choisi par Nott.

\- **Puis-je vous conseiller quelque chose ?** résonna une douce voix à ses oreilles tandis qu'un léger arôme fruité montait à ses narines.

Le sorcier n'eut nul besoin de se tourner en sa provenance pour savoir que c'était elle. Depuis son entrée remarquée un peu plus tôt il n'avait pas immiscé le moindre mouvement, préférant le confort de son siège loin des regards indiscrets à l'embarras que cela lui causerait d'être surpris à converser sans la moindre verve avec elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait près de lui, il ne savait plus comment agir. D'un côté, son indulgence de l'après-midi lui criait de poursuivre sur la même voie tandis que sa crainte d'être à découvert le poussait à ressortir le sorcier acerbe qu'il servait à tout Poudlard. Ne pouvait-il conjuguer les deux ?

\- **Je vous remercie, mais Monsieur Nott m'a déjà fait une recommandation** , répondit-il d'un ton neutre tout en saisissant une assiette qu'il approcha du plat où reposait des tranches de boeuf.

Évitant sciemment de poser son regard sur elle, il déposa une portion dans son assiette qu'il recouvrit d'un lit de cette mixture à l'allure infâme dont s'était servi le jeune Serpentard lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

\- **Et bien… Peut-être pourriez-vous aussi goûter l'un de ses délicieux scones.**

Liant le geste à la parole elle en saisit un entre ses doigts délicats non vernis. Un instant, Severus crut qu'elle allait le déposer dans son assiette, mais à la place, sa main s'échappa de son champ de vision. Abaissant le regard sur elle pour la première fois depuis leur petit intermède au bord du lac, il tomba sur sa bouche peinte d'une teinte chair mettant discrètement en valeur la courbe pulpeuse de ses lèvres. Candide, elle les entrouvrit et croqua le petit gâteau dont un peu de coulis s'échappa, roulant sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle lécha sans savoir l'effet que cela produirait si elle se voulait plus aguicheuse. Pas que Severus la désirait, mais avec un nombre incalculable d'adolescents aux hormones débordantes, il été étonnant qu'un seul d'entre eux ait essayé de jeter son dévolu sur elle. Enfin, peut-être étaient-ils plus nombreux mais qu'il n'en savait rien. Après tout, il ne se trouvait pas au détour de chaque couloir du château, et encore moins dans les salles communes, soit, le lieu le plus propice à ce genre de rapprochements. Redressant ses charbons vers les prunelles whisky de la jeune fille, il fut frappé par cette bienveillance, qui, si elle ne transparaissait plus depuis un certain temps, était bien là. Cela lui était-il réservé ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui poser la question. Alors qu'elle rapatriait sa main le long de son corps, Severus constata que son bras était recouvert de fines broderies blanches remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, puis, plongeant jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, le tout, sans paraître vulgaire. En vérité, cela lui donnait même un côté élégant et presque aristocratique.

\- **La vue vous plaît monsieur ?**

Un instant, le fait qu'elle prenne autant ses aises avec lui en public le frappa, mais, s'il voulu rétorquer par quelconque reproche blessant, sa bouche resta résolument close parce qu'elle avait raison. Contrairement au Bal de Noël donné deux ans auparavant où sa robe bleu pervenche accentuait son insouciance, celle-ci lui seyait à ravir. Malgré le fait main, la partie basse trahissant son appartenance à son uniforme, il devait admettre que le noir et blanc la rendait plus femme. Même sa coiffure, une tresse en épi de blé descendant le long de son épaule droite allait en ce sens, lui donnant l'air d'être à la fois raffinée et frivole. Alors oui, et c'était indéniable, la vue lui plaisait, mais cela, il comptait bien le garder ancré au plus profond de son esprit dans le seul but de ne pas lui laisser remporter cette manche. Se remémorant combien la sorcière s'était empourprée et avait perdu ses moyens à deux reprises alors qu'il lui avait fait le même genre de réflexion, il soutint son regard. Sans savoir si un autre invité se trouvait dans les parages il esquissa un rictus suffisant et déclara d'un ton impassible :

\- **Bien essayé, Granger, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi.**

Tendant la main vers l'un des présentoirs, il saisit un mini soufflé au fromage qu'il consomma en deux bouchées. Hermione, elle, leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, un sourire s'esquissant au coin de ses lèvres qu'elle mordilla l'air amusé.

\- **Vraiment ?**  
\- **Me croyez-vous donc réellement capable de rougir telle une mijaurée ?**

Son ton avait beau être sec, il n'eut aucune incidence sur le comportement de la jeune femme qui laissa éclater un rire clair.

\- **Je commence à vous cerner professeur** , répondit-elle au regard scrutateur qu'il venait de lui lancer.

" _Petite chipie ! Comment ose-t-elle ?_ " pesta intérieurement Snape. Et pourquoi ? Pour appuyer ce qui avait déjà cheminé des heures durant dans son esprit détraqué. Allez maintenant savoir si elle le faisait exprès dans le seul but de le faire sortir de ses gonds ou si cela était seulement dû à l'inconscience inconsidérée des rouges et ors. Il pencha pour la seconde possibilité. Il savait Granger perspicace, certes, mais pas encore assez rusée à son goût pour mettre en route une telle manigance.

\- **Vous les Gryffondors...** soupira-t-il faussement maussade en piochant un peu de nourriture dans son assiette, la saveur sucré du pain d'épice affolant ses papilles, **vous croyez toujours avoir réponse à tout...**

À ses côtés, la sorcière pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, son sourire semblant ineffaçable. Bientôt, troublé par la brûlure provoqué par ce regard insistant posé sur lui, Severus tourna son visage émacié vers elle et fut surpris de ne pas avoir constaté auparavant combien ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Avait-elle bu plus que de raison ? La coloration rosé de ses joues semblaient fortement l'approuver. Sans parler de sa langue qui semblait s'être complètement déliée depuis le début de leur échange alors qu'elle avait toujours montré une certaine retenue en sa présence. Merlin, il ne devait pas être plus de vingt et une heure trente, et voilà qu'elle était déjà éméchée. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que Dumbledore avait été assez idiot pour laisser aux élèves majeures le pouvoir d'abuser de l'alcool. Comme si, en cette période trouble, cela suffirait à réchauffer leurs petits coeurs meurtris.

\- **Au lieu de vous goinfrer de ces cochonneries** , dit-il montrant le chemin de table du buffet d'un mouvement ample de la main sans avoir conscience de durcir le ton, **vous feriez mieux de vous nourrir correctement.**

Endurcissant son regard, la jeune femme retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire sournois avant de saisir une orangette qu'elle porta sans plus attendre à sa bouche dont sorti une remarque méprisante :

\- **Auriez-vous peur que je prenne trop de poids professeur ?**

Intérieurement, Severus bouillonnait. Oh la gamine mériterait bien l'une de ses piques légendaires, mais ce n'était pas elle qui était la cause de tout cela. Non, le seul instigateur était Dumbledore dont l'irresponsabilité n'avait de limites. Dumbledore dont il fusillait la personne du regard. À le voir agir ainsi, c'était à se demander comment il avait pu être nommé directeur de cette école. Peut-être avait-il réussi grâce à l'un de ses nombreux tours de passe passe. Severus se retint de secouer la tête. Dumbledore avait beau être un manipulateur hors du commun, il ne devait sa place qu'à ses capacités magiques et son rôle déterminant dans la guerre contre Gellert Grindelwald qui lui avait valu un Ordre de Merlin première classe. Malgré cela, lui n'avait jamais su le considérer comme un grand directeur. Un grand directeur ne prendrait pas constamment le parti de son ancienne maison. Et il savait de quoi il parlait, Dumbledore ayant souvent rejeté la faute sur lui lorsque Potter senior et sa bande le persécutait. Cela avait bien failli le tuer. Alors vraiment, on pouvait pas dire de Dumbledore qu'il était un homme raisonnable.

\- **Je ne prête pas le moindre intérêt pour ces futilités** , répliqua le sorcier les lèvres pincées. **En vérité, ceci était une habileté de ma part, malheureusement incomprise, afin de vous amener à manger quelque chose de consistant qui puisse éponger un peu l'alcool que vous semblez avoir ingurgité en masse.**

Visiblement gênée, l'étudiante blanchit, baissa la tête et sembla trouver un soudain intérêt pour ses mains.

\- **Est-ce que vous comptez en parler au professeur McGonagall ?** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix surprenant son enseignant.

Cherchant le professeur de métamorphose du regard, Severus la trouva installée dans l'un des espaces aménagé afin d'obtenir un peu de tranquillité. Et, à la voir babiller avec Pomona Chourave et Poppy Pomfresh, il pouvait assurer qu'elle ne s'intéressait en rien à autre chose que ses deux collègues.

\- **Pourquoi le ferais-je ?** objecta-t-il moins bourru. **Si votre directrice de maison n'est pas capable de garder un oeil sur sa petite protégée, ce n'est pas mon problème.**

Pestant toujours contre ces maudits Gryffons incapable de se préoccuper de leur progéniture, le sorcier posa son regard sur la jeune femme, seul fauve au milieu des loups qui rodaient, probablement dans l'attente que lui, le serpent dit vénéneux ne s'en éloigne. Mais il ne comptait pas se retirait de si tôt. Dans sa maison, on ne laissait jamais sa progéniture sans surveillance sous peine de la voir dévorer aussi sec. Et si lui n'avait pas reçu d'aide au cours de sa scolarité, depuis qu'il était directeur des Serpentards, il s'évertuait à inculquer à ses rejetons le sens de l'entre-aide, ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien au vue d'une partie des plus âgés couvant les plus jeunes. Détournant son attention vers son assiette au contenu désormais froid, il porta automatiquement sa main vers l'une des saucières et en recouvrit son morceau de viande, puis, attrapa un morceau d'un quelconque gâteau qu'il posa sur le rebord de son assiette.

\- **Ah Severus ! Je me demandais justement où vous étiez passé** , chanta la voix du directeur.  
\- **Où donc vouliez-vous que je sois ?** répondit le sorcier agacé.

Au lieu de répondre, Dumbledore attrapa une orangette qu'il dégusta avant de se tourner vers lui ses yeux bleus étincelant.

- **Oh attendez, je sais !** poursuivit Severus d'un ton acéré mettant en avant ses dents jaunis et inégales. **Seul, dans mes quartiers à lire un bon livre plutôt qu'ici à surveiller les élèves puisque personne ne semble en faire de cas.  
** - **Allons mon garçon, je n'allais tout de même pas priver les quelques étudiants restant d'une telle soirée !**  
\- **Bien sûr… D'ailleurs certains en profitent pleinement pour outrepasser les règles de l'école en se saoulant !**

Le vieil homme caressa sa barbe argenté et débuta un discours auquel Severus ne prêta pas l'oreille, son attention ayant été détournée par la silhouette de Granger qui venait de décrocher sa machoir, lui donnant l'air complètement outrée.

\- **Mais vous aviez dit que…** murmura-t-elle.  
\- **C'est ce que j'avais dit, oui…**

Le long de son corps, ses poings se serraient à en faire blanchir les jointures tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient. Ancrant son regard au fond des iris whisky de la sorcière, Severus vit tout le dégoût qu'elle lui portait monter en flèche. Trahison. Voilà ce qui devait s'immiscer dans son esprit. Imperturbable, il donnait l'air d'être ennuyé par les propos du doyen alors que c'était Granger qui était la source de son inquiétude. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à prendre la fuite, sa jupe volant autour de ses jambes.

" _Merde !_ " maugréa-t-il mentalement. Il fallait qu'il la rattrape. Lorsque le directeur eut l'air d'avoir terminé son explication, Severus voulut s'écarter mais l'homme l'en empêcha.

\- **Vous ne comptez tout de même pas me fausser compagnie si vite Severus ?** dit le vieux sorcier.  
\- **Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.**

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore, Severus se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne et de détourna prestement vers la sortie. Granger avait désormais un temps d'avance et la retrouver risquait de ne pas être chose aisé.

* * *

 **Le petit commentaire de Zelo !**

 _Alors Alors Alors Alors…. Je pense qu'au passage Hermione pourrait voler une bouteille au point où on en est._ **[S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, c'est tout à fait jouable et j'y avais même pas pensé ! Réponse au prochain chapitre :D ]** _Ce serait bien que Nott ait vu un morceau de l'échange car il pourrait essayer de se rapprocher d'Hermione par curiosité. Et MAINTENANT C'EST LE MOMENT POUR HERMIONE DE SORTIR CE QU'ELLE A SUR LE COEUR ! NANMEOH ! (les gougeats de Potter et Weasel, ses parents tout ça tout ça….)_


	6. CHAPITRE 6 : No One Knows

**Hello tout le monde !**

J'espère qu'avec la canicule de cette semaine vous allez bien ! Franchement les parisiens, je sais pas comment vous faites, vous êtes des warriors ! J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de revenir à Lille pour sentir un peu l'air frais après avoir cru mourir de chaud mercredi pour l'avant première de **_The Circle_**. Mais au final, ça en aura valu la peine ! Certains d'entre vous y sont aussi allés d'ailleurs ? Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos avis. J'aurais pu poster un peu plus tôt mais dès que je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis mise à rédiger un article sur la petite chasse aux livres organisée par The Book Fairies (je crois que je vais les rejoindre sous peu) et Emma Watson pour son club de lecture, du coup, j'ai pas vu les heures défiler ! J'ai encore pas mal de boulot pour mon blog, mais comme je voulais absolument que vous puissiez lire ce nouveau chapitre, le voici !

Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent ou mettent cette fic en favori même sans laisser de commentaires. Je suis pas de ceux qui courent après même si c'est toujours agréable d'avoir quelques avis sur son travail ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : NO ONE KNOWS**

\- **Granger !** beugla Snape à la poursuite de la sang et or dont les pas claquaient sur le sol en pierre.

Comme si sa vie en dépendait, Hermione courut sans même se détourner, forçant son professeur à allonger l'allure. Le souffle court, elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir baignant partiellement dans la lumière incandescente du clair de lune. Au delà du contour des larges fenêtres formant ces concentrations brillantes, tout n'était plus qu'ombre. Un instant, Hermione voulut s'y tapir. Les jambes recroquevillées contre son torse, elle aurait retenu sa respiration dans l'espérance que son poursuivant ne l'y trouve pas. Puis, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à sortir la bouteille de Gin qu'elle avait dérobé afin de noyer sa peine dans l'alcool. Malheureusement, le sorcier derrière elle possédait l'avantage certain d'années passées à déambuler dans les couloirs du château qu'il devait connaître comme sa poche alors qu'elle n'en avait pas encore découvert tous les secrets. Même avoir un accès régulier à la carte des Maraudeurs ne lui donnait pas un tel privilège. Carte qui lui aurait permis d'échapper en moins de deux à l'oeil aiguisé de son enseignant mais qu'elle n'avait pas en sa possession à l'heure actuelle, Harry l'ayant emporté au Terrier avec lui.

Soupirant, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, et, comme elle s'y attendait ne vit rien. Pourtant, elle resta sur ses gardes car le sorcier avait un allié de taille : l'obscurité de l'environnement qui lui permettait de se fondre parfaitement dans le décor. Ainsi, sans qu'elle ne puisse le savoir, il pouvait tout aussi bien se tenir à plusieurs mètres comme à proximité. Rapidement, elle s'approcha d'une tenture derrière laquelle, la plupart des occupants de Poudlard le savait, se cachait un passage menant au septième étage. Guidée par sa frénésie, elle poussa le tissu dans un bruissement imperceptible, et, sans prendre la peine de lancer un lumos, s'engouffra précipitamment à l'intérieur. Pourtant, si celui-ci lui évitait de se trahir, l'écho de ses pas amplifiés par le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans un étroit escalier en colimaçon témoignait de sa ruée vers les étages supérieurs. Manquant de tomber à la renverse, elle se rattrapa silencieusement à la paroi fraîche lorsque la voix autoritaire de son professeur retentit.

\- **Bon sang, Granger arrêtez-vous !**

En rogne, Hermione se détourna prestement dans l'optique de le houspiller lorsqu'elle fut éblouie par l'éclat se dégageant de la baguette pointée droit sur elle. Plissant les yeux, elle distingua progressivement les traits du sorcier qui se tenait quelques marches plus bas, le halo bleuté marquant son visage blême. Tels deux puits sans fonds, les orbes noires posées sur elle la clouèrent sur place. Pourtant, à bien y regarder, elles dérogeaint à leurs habitudes, ne se faisant pas le moins du monde intimidante. N'était-il donc pas seulement là pour la réprimander ? Impossible ! Snape restait Snape et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il maniait à la perfection, c'était l'art de la raillerie. Sans se démonter, Hermione profita de sa position la rendant plus grande que l'homme en contrebas, et, une main derrière son dos afin de cacher son butin, dit d'une voix aussi sèche que possible :

\- **Pourriez-vous abaissez votre baguette avant que je ne perde la vue ?**

Dans la pénombre, Hermione crut le voir raffermir la prise sur le manche de sa baguette qu'il ne dévia pas d'un pouce tandis que ses lèvres se retroussaient avec arrogance. Silencieusement, il gravit deux marches, semblant examiner les émotions qui se jouaient sur le visage de la jeune femme. Comme un animal présentant l'approche d'un danger, elle monta une marche supplémentaire sans le quitter des yeux.

\- **Que voulez-vous ?** braila-t-elle, espérant le faire réagir.

Mais rien. Snape restait muet comme une tombe. Tentait-il de lire en elle ? Merlin pourvu que non… Ici et maintenant, son agitation était telle qu'elle serait bien incapable de mettre en place la moindre barrière afin de protéger son esprit. Et si elle pensait encore si fort qu'il n'avait même pas à fournir cet effort ? C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois… Encore une marche. Alentour, la tension était accrue par le lieu exigu chargé en électricité. Craintive, elle baissa les yeux, espérant que cela suffise à le repousser. Serrant la bouteille derrière son dos, Hermione tâtonna le sol à la recherche de la marche suivante qu'elle gagna. Combien en restait-il au juste avant de sentir le bois épais annonciateur de l'issue ? Suivant le mouvement, Snape en fit de même. Ce petit jeu aurait pu durer jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se retrouve acculée entre lui et la sortie, mais il en décida autrement.

Ayant eu tout le loisir de détailler l'étudiante, il n'avait pu manquer les larges sillons creusés par ses larmes le long de ses joues. Et cette fois, il savait qui en était la cause. Fatalement, l'image d'une Lily folle de rage devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame des années plus tôt s'imprègna sur ses rétines, s'obstinant à l'éprouver. Inconsciemment, il pinça les lèvres. Jamais Lily ne lui avait donné ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de s'expliquer. Et lui, crétin qu'il était avait continué de noircir un peu plus son coeur jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, la rancoeur et le dégoût de son seul et unique amour le poussant à vouloir se racheter de quelque manière que ce soit. Pour elle, il avait pactisé avec le diable. Pour elle, il s'était fait marqué comme du bétail et en souffrait encore chaque fois que le Lord Noir recquiérait sa présence. Pour elle, il avait définitivement refermé sa coquille, devenant foncièrement plus fort, et ce, seulement pour l'impressionner. Pourtant, ce qu'il appelait encore efforts à l'époque avait été vain et Lily avait emporté ce pardon tant espéré dans sa tombe. Il avait beau eu se tourner au dernier moment vers Dumbledore, regrettant d'avoir donné une information capitale à Voldemort, elle n'avait pas survécu. Effondré, il s'était plié sans rechigner à la moindre volonté de ce vieux cinglé servant de directeur à Poudlard. Et aujourd'hui encore, en mémoire de ces yeux verts qui l'avait rendu fou, il tenait sa promesse, protégeant tant bien que mal le fils de sa némésis, espérant obtenir cette rédemption qu'elle ne lui avait pas accordé mais derrière laquelle il courait toujours à s'en essouffler. Enfant qui le rendait chaque année un peu plus amer en raison de leurs échanges véhéments.

Mais qu'en était-il d'Hermione Granger ? Il avait beau en savoir peu sur son compte, elle n'était pas Lily. Hormis le fait qu'elles venaient toutes deux de familles Moldus et faisaient preuve d'une intelligence remarquable, les deux femmes étaient foncièrement différentes. Dès son entrée à Poudlard, Lily avait fait l'unanimité au sein de sa maison, sympathisant avec bon nombre d'élèves. Granger, elle, avait eu davantage de mal à s'intégrer, son intellect attirant les moqueries de ses camarades comme des mouches. Ainsi, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque plutôt qu'avec les autres Gryffons qui devaient la considérer comme une petite vantarde égocentrique et arrogante dont le seul mérite était d'avaler le contenu de centaines de livres. Si son visage resta inébranlable, son regard, lui, se voilà d'une pointe de douleur. Las, il confronta celui de son élève, qui, comme par peur de le déranger dans sa réflexion avait décidé de garder sa bouche résolument close.

\- **Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous blesser…** dit-il d'un murmure qui se répercuta dans la cage d'escalier, amplifiant légèrement ses paroles alors qu'il montait une marche supplémentaire afin de se trouver à son niveau.  
\- **Et bien, peut être auriez-vous dû y penser avant de tout avouer à Dumbledore !** cracha Hermione d'un ton venimeux sans réfléchir. **J'avais confiance en vous… et… vous m'avez trahi !**

Bien qu'Hermione ne se soit pas le genre de fille que l'on puisse qualifier de rancunière, l'évolution de sa relation avec Ron lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa trop grande indulgence. Depuis des années, ce garçon qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, et pour qui elle pensait même avoir un peu plus d'affection que cela, n'avait fait qu'abuser de sa gentillesse. Et elle, comme une cruche, n'avait rien fait pour l'éloigner, songeant qu'il s'agissait simplement de sottises adolescentes. Mais c'était bien plus que cela. Ron était si possessif qu'Hermione avait le sentiment d'être pieds et poings liés. Il était le seul à lui faire de fréquentes crises de jalousie parce qu'elle côtoyait telle ou telle personne. Le seul à la faire pleurer aussi souvent pour des futilités. Le dernier cours de métamorphoses de l'année lui revint en mémoire de plein fouet et elle serra les poings. Harry et les autres avaient eu droit de rire de son hideuse moustache en guidon de vélo, mais elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle, avait eu droit à son dédain et de nouvelles railleries. Juste pour cela, Hermione avait décidé de ranger la gamine qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les toilettes des filles dès qu'une remarque trop lourde de sens fusait dans sa direction, ce qui impliquait changer, et surtout, ne plus dire amen à tout. Snape devrait donc marcher sur des oeufs s'il souhaitait atteindre son objectif. S'apprêtant à lui tourner le dos, elle fut stoppée nette par la voix profonde de l'enseignant :

\- **J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie !**  
\- **Je ne crois pas, non** , rétorqua Hermione mordante. **Quelle idiote j'ai été de penser pouvoir apprendre à vous connaître ! Voir au-delà de ce masque d'indifférence que je croyais fissuré… Mais il n'en est rien… Vous êtes toujours cet être égoïste et malfaisant...**

Comme sous-pesant ses mots, elle fit une pause, prit une inspiration et tenta de s'apaiser. Le long de son corps, son poing gauche se resserra davantage, de telle sorte que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de sa paume. Puis, elle reprit la parole d'une voix plus modérée :

\- **J'avais tort de croire que vous valiez mieux que les autres…**

Voilà ! Ils y étaient ! La lionne sortait les crocs et les enfonçaient profondément dans la plaie déjà béante délaissée par Lily à son époque. Elle aussi avait conclu qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Elle aussi, l'avait ébranlé, targuant qu'il était semblable à ses "frères" Mangemorts. Affecté plus qu'il ne le laisserait jamais paraître, Snape passa sa langue contre l'une de ses incisives, signe d'un certain agacement chez lui, et haussa un sourcil. Qui étaient ces autres à qui elle le comparait ? Maintenant qu'elle extériorisait ses pensées les plus profondes, peut-être parviendrait-il à lui extorquer ces informations. Mais avant cela, une mise au point s'imposait.

\- **À ce que je sache** , dit-il d'un ton neutre, presque professoral, **je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir prononcé un seul nom. Je n'appellerais donc pas cela… trahir...**

Restant droit comme un piquet, Severus soutint le regard de la rouge et or visiblement en pleine réflexion. Il allait forcément marquer des points, son argument étant plus que valable. Ni son nom, ni celui d'un autre étudiant n'avait été mentionné et il s'était bien gardé de lui jeter des regards haineux au passage. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'offusque et qu'il ne lui réponde. Tout ce que lui avait voulu était de pouvoir déchaîner son animosité contre le directeur pour l'avoir forcé à se rendre à cette insupportable soirée et elle faisait partie des dommages collatéraux. La prochaine fois, il tacherait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant d'avoir à assumer ce genre d'erreurs. Dumbledore n'aurait même probablement jamais fait le lien entre eux si elle n'avait pas pris la fuite comme une enfant vexée qu'on ne lui donne pas raison. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à espérer que le directeur ne comprenne pas la véritable intention l'ayant poussé à chercher la Gryffondor.

\- **Qui me dit que vous ne l'avait pas fait une fois que je suis partie, hein ?**

Severus ricana. Les Gryffondors et leurs problèmes d'égaux…

\- **Ne pensez-vous donc qu'à vous Granger ?** l'interrogea Snape la voix redevenue stable, basse et furieusement dangereuse. **Ne pouvez-vous donc pas comprendre que tout cela soit sorti sous le coup de la colère ? Oh non… Seule votre petite personne vous intéresse… Mais de quoi avez-vous donc si peur Granger ?**

Marquant une pause, il accéda à la marche sur laquelle elle se trouvait, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Fier, il fixa son regard sur la rouge dont la poitrine se soulevait à un rythme plus fréquent, marquant son appréhension, et poursuivit :

\- **Entendez-moi bien** , l'avertit-il. **Personne n'ait renvoyé de Poudlard parce qu'il a voulu s'envoyer quelques bouteilles.**  
\- **Mais…** voulut intervenir la jeune fille avant que l'enseignant ne plaque un doigt sur sa bouche charnue.  
\- **Taisez-vous !** intima-t-il soudainement plus calme. **Je veux que vous compreniez bien que je ne suis pas furieux contre vous, mais contre le directeur. Réveillon ou pas, vous, comme les autres élèves ici, êtes sous la responsabilité de vos professeurs… ce qui implique que s'il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, nous en serions tous responsables…**

Lentement, le sorcier leva sa longue main pâle vers le visage de la jeune sorcière sans la quitter des yeux et l'apposa contre sa joue dont il balaya un sillon d'un roulement du pouce. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse et il reprit :

\- **Ne croyez pas que je permette qu'il puisse** ** _vous_** **arriver quoi que ce soit… Mon but n'a jamais été de vous humilier…**

Nouvelle pause. Severus n'était plus certain de savoir où il en était. En lui, tout hurlait de lui avouer ce chamboulement qui le tiraillait depuis leur rencontre le soir de Noël. Tout le poussait à vouloir apprendre à la connaître afin de voir au-delà de la Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était. Mais surtout, tout le poussait à trouver les mots afin qu'elle ne lui tourne pas définitivement le dos.

\- **... mais de vous protéger.**

Surprise, Hermione ouvrit subitement ses yeux noisettes qui étincelèrent d'une flamme étrange tant les contradictions se jouaient en elle. D'un côté, elle désirait croire en la sincérité de son discours et oublier qu'il s'était comporté comme un mufle. Mais de l'autre, une petite voix persistait à le désigner comme un vil Serpentard aux dons de persuasion et de manipulation. Ne souhaitant pas se faire berner comme un bleu, elle resta distante et convint de le faire cracher le morceau.

\- **Inutile de m'acheter avec des sentiments alors que vous en êtes dépourvu** , répondit-elle écartant la main jusqu'alors restée sur sa joue. Je ne laisserais plus personne m'atteindre de cette façon…  
\- **Je n'essayais pas de vous acheter Granger. Qui est assez idiot pour faire ça ?  
** \- **Ron** , répondit-elle du tac au tac.

La réponse instantanée de la jeune fille eut le don de faire rouler les yeux de son vis à vis. Il était si prévisible qu'en parlant d'imbécile, le rouquin rapplique au galop afin de revendiquer sa place sur le trône. D'ailleurs, si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas défaut, le soir où Quirrell avait introduit un Troll des Montagnes dans les donjons, ce n'était ni plus ni moins les quolibets incessants de Weasley qui avaient été la cause du repli de la sorcière dans les toilettes du deuxième étage où il l'avait surpris plus tard en sa compagnie ainsi que de celle de Saint-Potter. Sans l'intervention des deux garçons, Severus pouvait assurer sans se leurrer que la sorcière aurait pu perdre la vie. Et tout cela sans que le mioche qui l'avait poussé à se retrancher là ne soit jamais inquiété. Vraiment, si lui était cruel, entre eux, les enfants étaient bien pires. Et cela, peu d'adultes en avaient réellement conscience, laissant ces gosses mener leur tyrannie comme bon leur semblait. Néanmoins, Severus n'était pas la majorité des adultes. Severus savait combien il pouvait être difficile de gérer ces railleries constantes. Si, comme il le pensait, Weasley était l'élément déclencheur de ce que l'on pouvait appeler la dépression de Granger, il allait s'assurer de lui en faire baver dès la rentrée. Un rictus éclos au bord de ses lèvres qu'il escomptait remuer lorsque Granger ajouta :

\- **Ma famille aussi...**

Ces paroles furent prononcées si bas que le sorcier eut la sensation qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer ce détail à voix haute.

" _Voilà qui explique sa présence à Poudlard cette année_ " songea le professeur. Habituellement, la vie privée de ses élèves n'avaient aucune importance pour lui et c'est bien ce qu'il lui avait montré la semaine précédente, ne lui demandant de rendre aucun compte quant à la raison de ses pleurs. Seul ses serpents lui importaient, et encore, ceux-ci n'avaient pas pour coutume de s'étaler sur ces faits.

- **Que voulez-vous dire par là ?** demanda-t-il fronçant les sourcils, peu certain de saisir tous les détails.  
\- **Vous n'allez pas me lâcher tant que je ne me serais pas expliquée, n'est-ce pas ?** soupira Hermione.  
\- **Vous ais-je déjà obligé à quoi que ce soit ?**

Hermione secoua la tête. L'issue avait beau se dessiner sous ses yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à saisir sa chance, comme si une force invisible l'obligeait à déballer tout ce qui avait été enfoui trop longtemps en elle. Vaincue, elle se laissa choir au sol et fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de Gin qui alla s'écraser un peu plus bas dans un bruit métallique.

\- **Non mais je rêve !** s'exclama le sorcier abaissant sa baguette en direction de Granger qui buvait déjà une gorgée au goulot de la bouteille. **Vous osez dérober de l'alcool ?  
** \- **Et alors ?** rétorqua-t-elle audacieuse. **Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange tant que je vous donne la réponse à votre question.  
** \- **Parce que vous pensez sérieusement qu'une cage d'escalier soit le lieu propice à une telle discussion ?**  
\- **Nous l'avons bien commencé ici, pourquoi ne pas l'y terminer ? Allez, posez donc vos fesses et je suis à vous** , débita-t-elle montrant la volée de marches de son bras tenant la bouteille dont le liquide dansa un instant avant de se stabiliser. **Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, je suis quasiment certaine que les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles ici.**

Elle avait raison. Aucun passage secret n'était pourvu de tableaux, ce qui signifiait qu'en plus d'échapper à la vue de tous, leur conversation promettait de rester secrète. Severus grogna un peu, puis, s'installa aux côtés de la sorcière qui lui offrit un sourire.

\- **Bien !** dit-il s'emparant de la bouteille de Granger avant d'en boire à son tour une gorgée, le liquide réchauffant son gosier.  
\- **Hey !** s'écria la sorcière tentant vainement de récupérer son bien. **Ça ne faisait pas parti du deal.**  
\- **Maintenant si !** sourit fièrement Severus, découvrant ses dents inégales. **Vous n'espériez tout de même pas que je me contente de vous regarder descendre seule le contenu de cette bouteille.**

Hermione haussa les épaules. À dire vrai, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à grand chose en lui proposant de prendre place à ses côtés. Enfin, sur la marche supérieur était plus juste, car celle où elle s'était assise n'aurait jamais pu les accueillir tous deux. Tirant un peu sur la manche de sa robe, Hermione attendit qu'il lui demande de s'expliquer, mais il se contenta de la regarder, lui adressant un léger signe de tête, affirmant ainsi qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. D'un geste, elle s'empara de la bouteille qu'il lui tendait et ingurgita une bonne rasade qui irrita moins sa gorge que la première fois. Maintenant elle se sentait prête à se confier.

Dépeindre sa situation n'avait pas été chose aisée pour Hermione, pourtant, une fois son flot de pensées endigué, elle était parvenue à mettre des mots sur ce qui l'affligeait. Longuement, elle exprima combien il était difficile de garder le secret magique hors de portée du reste de sa famille qui croyait qu'elle poursuivait ses études dans une école pour surdoués. Famille qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'évertuait à vouloir étudier à l'autre bout du pays quand de bonnes écoles se trouvaient à proximité. Elle avoua combien ils pouvaient être odieux à son égard sans même s'en rendre compte, faisant passer son intelligence pour une forme d'anomalie. Et qu'en serait-il si elle devait un jour admettre leur avoir menti pour protéger son secret ? Elle en était persuadée, quelques uns seraient capables de la renier. Et puis, il y avait ses parents. Ceux qui avaient pris la nouvelle avec le sourire, mais qui, une fois qu'elle avait prit le chemin de Poudlard pour n'en revenir que plusieurs plus tard s'étaient mis à regretter de ne pas pouvoir la voir plus souvent, lui reprochant fréquemment ces absences prolongées. Ceux qui, si elle les écoutaient, voudraient la replacer en école moldue parce que la sorcellerie ne lui rapporterait pas un bon travail. Elle avait beau leur avoir expliqué un millier de fois que les sorciers avaient des emplois parfois similaires aux leurs, ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et refusaient de l'écouter. À cette remarque, Snape avait grimacé et lui avait rendu la bouteille qu'il avait chapardé entre temps.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminée son récit, elle perçut le regard du sorcier comme fidèle à lui-même. Néanmoins, bien que ces traits ne marquent aucune condescendance, il l'étonna fortement en lui confiant connaître le calvaire que cela pouvait être de vivre dans une maison où l'usage de toute magie était bannie. Elle qui jusqu'alors croyait qu'il venait d'une lignée de sang pur, était restée de marbre face à cette révélation. En la mettant délibérément au parfum, il exprimait une part de vulnérabilité dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, et qui, pourtant, était en mesure d'expliquer bien des choses sur la façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec son entourage. Peut-être même était-ce le point de départ du développement de ce caractère solitaire et acariâtre. Elle finirait bien par le découvrir en temps et en heure, le sombre professeur semblant s'ouvrir à elle quand il se refermait davantage au reste du monde.

Maintenant, elle marchait à ses côtés sans piper mot, comme si, s'épancher sur la globalité de ses soucis lui avait permis de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Snape, lui, songeait à ces délicates confidences. Seule Lily avait su le chaos qui régnait à Spinner's End. Même Dumbledore n'en avait jamais rien sû, Severus considérant Poudlard comme son seul refuge malgré tout ce qui y était advenu. Sur leur passage, même les tableaux se taisaient, semblant respecter la volonté de l'élève et son professeur. Une fois devant la Grosse Dame qui buvait un verre de vin chipé dans un autre cadre, Hermione garda la tête basse comme une enfant que l'on venait de sermonner et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Au moins Snape avait eu la décence de miniaturiser la bouteille de Gin préalablement refermée.

\- **Bon… et bien… bonne nuit professeur !**

Se tournant vers le portrait qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents et tendit son verre dans sa direction, Hermione lança le mot de passe sous le regard de l'homme qui roula des yeux et soupira. À croire que cette petite tête de mule n'avait pas bien saisit de quoi il en retournait.

- **Vraiment professeur Snape, vous auriez pu lui accorder un peu plus de temps** , émit la Grosse Dame sincèrement contrariée qu'Hermione ne passe pas plus de temps hors de son dortoir alors que Severus allait prendre la parole. **Minuit n'a même pas sonné !  
** \- **Navré de vous décevoir, très chère, mais Miss Granger a prit cette initiative seule. Je ne fais que l'accompagner.  
** \- **Oh mon enfant ! Ne vous a-t-on pas appris à vous amuser un peu ?**  
\- **Si, bien sûr** , assura Hermione sans grandes convictions. **Mais voyez le bon côté des choses. Moi rentrée, vous pouvez rejoindre votre amie et fêter la nouvelle année dignement sans avoir à vous soucier de moi.**  
\- **Vous m'en voyez ravie Hermione !** répondit la Grosse Dame d'un air guilleret. **Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et m'en vais de ce pas rejoindre Violette qui doit déjà être ivre.**

À ces mots, le portrait pivota, laissant apparaître le passage menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

\- **Ne croyez pas que je reparte d'ici sans m'assurer que vous soyez bien au fond de votre lit Granger !** dit Snape tandis que le portrait dévoilait peu à peu le couloir menant à la salle commune des rouge et or.  
\- **Trop aimable ! Mais je n'en suis pas encore au point de ne pouvoir retrouver mon chemin professeur.**  
\- **Peut-être… mais vous n'avez aucune garantie contre une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers !**  
\- **Quel optimisme !** pouffa Hermione pénétrant dans la pièce, son professeur sur les talons.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Severus retint une grimace face à la pièce beaucoup trop rouge à son goût. On aurait dit qu'un vampire venait de faire un carnage ou que du sang en provenance de trophées de guerre avait été répandu sur l'intégralité des murs. Si les Gryffons trouvaient l'ambiance chaleureuse, lui la trouvait oppressante, préférant de loin les reflets de l'eau du lac dansant sur les murs anthracite de la salle commune des Serpentards. Souvent, lorsque les rayons du soleil ou de la lune s'aventuraient jusqu'à eux, l'entièreté de la salle baignait dans une lumière naturelle vert d'eau des plus apaisante. Même en soirée, que cela soit pour étudier ou se détendre, Severus avait trouvé agréable de s'installer dans un fauteuil ou l'un des renfoncements des fenêtres afin de profiter du calme qui y régnait. Ici en revanche, il doutait sérieusement que tranquilité puisse vouloir dire quoi que ce soit. Ne voulant s'attarder plus longtemps, il pria Granger de se diriger vers son dortoir, ce qu'elle fit avant de stopper nette sur la première marche de l'escalier y menant.

\- **Besoin que je vous tienne la main Granger ?** se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
\- **Absolument pas !** répliqua Hermione un peu trop vite. **Juste que… Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi.  
** \- **Auriez-vous peur Granger ?** dit-il haussant un sourcil conséquent.  
\- **Non !** s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop vite. **Vous ne comprenez pas… Les personnes de sexe opposé ne sont pas autorisées à monter.**  
\- **Me considérez-vous donc comme l'un de ces stupides adolescents bourrés d'hormones ?** la questionna-t-il narquois. **Je puis vous assurer que je sais me contrôler en présence d'une femme Granger. Cet escalier ne me refusera pas l'accès.**

Hermione secoua la tête et se détourna précipitamment, se sentant rosir. Tous deux grimpèrent alors la floppé de marches menant à l'étage où se situait le dortoir des sixièmes années. Là, Hermione hésita à pousser la porte, désireuse de protéger son intimité. Relevant la tête vers son professeur, elle chercha un accord tacite pour accéder à sa chambre sans lui mais ne vit rien.

\- **À moins que vous ne souhaitiez me border, je crois que cette fois, nous y sommes.**

Severus esquissa ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire et acquiesça. Inutile d'aller plus loin. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le pas de la porte, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne rebrousserait pas chemin. Lui offrant un dernier regard, elle posa la main sur la clanche, lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et poussa la porte en bois massif. La regardant disparaître, il ne put s'empêcher de l'arrêter.

\- **Granger !** commença-t-il d'une voix mesurée. **La prochaine fois, venez me trouver avant de penser à vous savez quoi, d'accord ?**

Hermione acquiesça doucement. Elle allait clairement avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Une potion anti gueule de bois serait également la bienvenue. Un tour dans l'antre de Pomfresh allait donc s'imposer dès le lendemain matin. L'infirmière la maternerait un peu sans son habituel discours moralisateur, parce que le directeur l'avait voulu en organisant cette petite soirée. Ainsi, elle pourrait pleinement profiter de l'effet de la potion sans conséquences sur son moral et reprendre le cours de sa journée normalement. Snape aussi aurait probablement besoin de la potion. Mais lui devait en posséder tout un stock dans ses cachots, pouvant la confectionner quand bon lui semblait. Lui aussi aurait pu lui en fournir une fiole, mais elle se refusait à le lui faire cette demande. Lui aurait-il rit au nez ? Probablement pas. Après tout, il avait profité de cette bouteille de Gin autant qu'elle, et si cela se trouvait, allait même la terminer une fois de retour dans ses appartements. Ce comportement pouvait paraître égoïste, et pourtant, il devait bien avoir eu autant besoin qu'elle de se plonger dans autre chose qu'un flux continuel de pensées errantes. Pas qu'elle soit du genre à se noyer dans l'alcool dès que l'occasion se présentait. Hermione n'était pas alcoolique. Loin de là même. Cependant, les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin de se soulager d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puisque personne ne voyait ce qu'elle devenait, s'oublier était devenu une nécessité. Personne à part le professeur Snape qui l'avait désormais prise sous son aile et ne comptait plus la lâcher d'une semelle. Le professeur Snape qui lui rappelait désormais qu'elle avait une retenue le lendemain soir et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à l'omettre sous peine de représailles. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une ligne fine malicieuse, puis, sans demander son reste, il disparut de son champ de vision. Venait-il de lui souhaiter une bonne année ? Non, elle avait dû l'inventer. Severus Snape n'était pas homme à faire cela. Encore absente, elle laissa ses pas la mener jusqu'à son lit. Là, ses doigts s'enroulèrent lentement autour de la fermeture dans son dos qu'elle abaissa, ses manches glissant le long de ses épaules graciles. Une fois le vêtement au sol, elle s'installa entre ses draps, et, sans savoir combien de temps s'était passée depuis qu'il l'avait reconduite à son dortoir, elle se laissa dériver vers le sommeil au gré des effluves d'alcool encore présentes.

 _ **À Suivre...**_

* * *

 **Le petit commentaire de Zelo !**

Concernant ce chapitre je le trouve assez touchant pour avoir les larmes aux yeux… Ect-ce tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Je ne sais pas mais ce chapitre me donne vraiment envie de pleurer… Peut-être a-t-on trop été dans cette même situation :/


	7. CHAPITRE 7 : Second Sight

_Ce petit chapitre de rien du tout m'a posé énormément de problème à l'écriture donc je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en aurait pensé (si vous le voulez bien évidemment !)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : Second Sight**

Les vacances furent si paisibles que le retour de la population estudiantine au château eu l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. De la rumeur des conversations montant de la Grande Salle et son ciel magique nuageux aux raclements de couverts à tout va contre les assiettes, tout parut à Hermione si amplifié qu'elle songea un instant que son crâne allait imploser. La veille au soir, déjà, elle avait eu cette même réaction et s'était rapidement retirée dans sa chambre à la recherche du calme ambiant de la pièce plutôt que de rester auprès de ses amis dans la salle commune. Le satellite Lavande gravitant toujours autour de la planète Ron, lui volant un baiser langoureux chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de tourner la tête en sa direction ou riant bêtement de tout et rien, avait également eu le don de l'affliger. Soupirant, elle songea qu'il allait lui falloir reprendre ses habitudes d'avant Noël si elle ne voulait pas développer une allergie à ces enfantillages et releva la tête de son assiette dans laquelle reposait un toast à peine grignoté et des oeufs brouillés. Subrepticement, son regard dériva vers la table des professeurs où Snape noyait visiblement son exaspération dans une tasse de thé noir fumante. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à la quiétude de Poudlard, elle comprenait pourquoi le sorcier évitait scrupuleusement le lieu dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. De son point de vue, la Grande Salle devait être un véritable théâtre à ciel ouvert où se jouait trois fois par jour les joies, les peines, les jalousies, les peurs, et surtout, les roucoulades des étudiants sans qu'il n'ait jamais le droit de protester. Sincèrement, Hermione concevait parfaitement ce besoin de revanche, elle-même ayant eut envie de s'en prendre à plusieurs reprises _au couple_ qu'elle devait supporter dès qu'ils avaient un cours en commun. Observant son professeur de plus près, elle remarqua que sa chevelure de jais contrastait tant avec son teint pâle qu'il paraissait encore plus blafard qu'à l'habitude. Un instant, elle envisagea que cela puisse être un effet d'optique, puis, elle repensa au soir de sa retenue. Enfin, si l'on pouvait employer ce terme au vu des circonstances.

Cinq jours plus tôt, il était près de vingt heures lorsque Hermione avait frappé à la porte du bureau du directeur des verts et argents à l'air revêche. Vraiment, cet homme était étrange et indiscernable. Pourtant, Hermione ne s'était pas débinée et lui avait même offert un petit sourire. Sous son air indéchiffrable, Snape, assis derrière son bureau, une pile de copies sous les yeux, l'avait sommé sans ménagement de récurer sans baguette l'intégralité des chaudrons délaissés depuis le dernier jour de cours. Dégoutée, Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux comme des soucoupes, provoquant le rire moqueur de son professeur. Une plaisanterie. Voilà tout ce qu'avait été cet ordre et elle était tombée dans le panneau comme un bleu. Il fallait dire qu'avec ce qu'il réservait habituellement à Harry, espérer moins de sa part aurait été faire preuve d'optimisme. La boutade passée, il lui avait indiqué une large table ronde en bois massif à l'autre bout de la pièce où avait été installé deux chaudrons. Sa mission : concocter l'une des potions manquante au stock de l'infirmerie. Lui avait prévu de corriger ses copies restantes, puis, de la rejoindre, le second chaudron lui étant destiné. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle rassemblait les ingrédients nécessaire à sa préparation, le sorcier avait émit un sifflement inquiétant. Intriguée, Hermione avait tourné son attention vers le sombre professeur dont la main droite fermement plaquée sur son avant-bras gauche ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qui se produisait.

\- **Bon sang, Granger, ne me regardez pas comme ça** , avait-il dit de manière un peu brusque. **Je ne suis pas à l'agonie !**

Mais Hermione n'était pas parvenue à détacher ses deux ambres de l'endroit où elle savait être camouflée sous la manche de la robe de son professeur sa Marque des Ténèbres. Marque qu'elle avait vu pour la seule et unique fois sur cette même peau crayeuse deux ans auparavant alors qu'elle se trouvait au chevet d'Harry en compagnie de Sirius - sous sa forme animale, Ron, Bill et Molly Weasley. Elle se souvenait même parfaitement de l'esclandre provoqué par Fudge au beau milieu de l'infirmerie à propos du retour de Voldemort auquel il ne voulait, à l'époque, accorder aucun crédit. Au su et à la vue de tous, Snape avait alors flanqué avec rudesse sa Marque ancré par le feu de la main de Voldemort sous le nez du Ministre de la Magie, qui, apeuré avait fait un pas en arrière après avoir entendu son fonctionnement. Hermione, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange, savait désormais que par ce biais, le Mage Noir était capable d'appeler ses sujets lorsque bon lui semblait. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait à cet instant précis. Ne serait-ce qu'à l'imaginer répondre à la convocation et se rendre auprès de Voldemort, Hermione avait été parcouru d'un frisson dans le dos. Elle avait beau avoir confiance en lui et savoir qu'il n'était pas un monstre, elle n'avait su réprimer cette réaction instinctive. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il requiert ses services à ce moment précis ?

\- **Je crains** , avait-il ajouté après avoir ouvert un passage menant à ses quartiers, **que nous n'ayons à reporter votre retenue Miss Granger.**

Elle avait voulu protester mais il l'en avait aussitôt dissuadé, la sommant de retourner immédiatement à son dortoir. Sans même un dernier regard, il s'était alors engouffré dans la pièce attenante - qui n'était autre que le salon qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter - d'où il était prestement ressorti, un masque similaire à ceux portés par Lucius Malfoy et ses compères du ministère sous le bras. Immédiatement, sa mémoire encore fragilisée par les événements de l'été dernier lui avait imposé l'image du traitement infligé par Dolohov, et, machinalement, ses doigts avaient effleurés ses côtes. La réminiscence fut douloureuse, mais ce que lui avait probablement affronté en suivant devait être bien pire. Quelle idiote elle avait été. Si seulement elle l'avait écouté. Mais non, au lieu de cela, elle était restée jusqu'au bout, et maintenant elle devait en assumer seule les conséquences, soit la brûlure de sa récente cicatrice ainsi que le retour de mauvais rêves.

\- **B'jour 'Mione** , la tira une voix de ses préoccupations.  
\- **Salut Neville !** répondit automatiquement la brune détournant son regard de la table des professeurs qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience de fixer tout du long de sa réflexion. **Bien dormi ?**  
\- **Ouaip.**

Le jeune homme se servit un peu de thé, attrapa un pancakes, puis, posa ses yeux d'un bleu azur sur elle, lui envoyant l'une de ces ondes affectueuses qui avait le don de vous réchauffer le coeur en moins de deux. Il avait même tellement pris l'habitude d'être loyale et prévenant avec ses amis qu'Hermione s'était toujours demandée pourquoi il n'avait pas été réparti à Poufsouffle.

\- **Comment se sont passés tes vacances ?** l'interrogea-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ça n'avait pas été épouvantable, mais pas fabuleux non plus. Malgré sa capacité à pouvoir s'isoler du reste du monde un certain temps, la sorcière devait bien avouer que la présence de ses amis dans ce château aux allures maussades malgré les nombreuses décorations lui avait manqué. Certes, ils ne l'avaient jamais oublié, lui adressant des missives auxquelles elle avait chaque fois répondu avec empressement, mais cela ne remplaçait pas leurs présences et leurs sourires. Même les cadeaux qu'ils avaient cru bons de lui envoyer pour noël n'avaient pas eu le don de lui rendre son engouement. Et puis, dans tout ce capharnaüm sans nom qu'avait été ses vacances, il y avait eu le professeur Snape et leurs étranges échanges oscillant constamment entre brimades et réconforts. Professeur dont elle ne pouvait décemment parler librement avec Neville tant elle savait combien il l'intimidait. Assurément, bien qu'elle le pense capable de comprendre la situation, mieux valait ne rien dire.

\- **Toujours cette histoire avec Ron ?** offrit-il compatissant après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil alentours comme guettant l'arrivée du susnommé.

Merlin, était-il donc écrit en lettres capitales sur son front "Hermione Granger a des sentiments pour Ronald Weasley !" pour que le sujet revienne aussi vite sur la table ? Apparemment, oui. Portant son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres, elle en bu une gorgée et le reposa sur la table, essayant de déchiffrer ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du rouge et or. Mais rien. Ces yeux resplendissaient simplement de cette bienveillance qui le caractérisait.

\- **Ron peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, ça ne me regarde pas !** dit-elle sans animosité piochant dans ses oeufs brouillés.

Et elle le pensait sincèrement. La jalousie qui l'avait animé ce soir d'octobre alors que Lavande avait sauté au cou de Ron, l'étouffant de ses baisers était révolu. Ses pleurs s'étaient taris et elle avait compris. Compris que Ron, aveuglé par son égoïsme ne cesserait probablement jamais de s'en prendre méchamment à son entourage dès qu'il en ressentirait le besoin. Car oui, Hermione n'était pas la seule à subir son courroux. Harry aussi avait dû accuser le coup à l'époque du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que Monsieur Ron Weasley n'acceptait pas de rester sur la touche tandis que son meilleur ami entrait dans un jeu dangereux auquel il aurait voulu participer. Enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers son meilleur ami la queue entre les jambes après avoir assimilé combien ce Tournois était une pure folie. Alors vraiment, si Ron voulait continuer à s'afficher au bras de Lavande, grand bien lui fasse. Après tout, Poudlard recelait d'âmes plus attirantes que ce garçon extrêmement jaloux et à la caboche vide par-dessus le marché, alors pourquoi continuer à s'enticher de ce Griffon en particulier ?

\- **Je croyais pourtant que tu l'aimais bien** , dit Neville l'air pantois.  
\- **C'est le cas Neville. J'apprécie Ron, mais ma mise au vert m'a permis de remettre certaines choses au clair.**

Les lèvres de son ami s'étirèrent en un sourire démonstratif et réjoui.

\- **Alors, tout va redevenir comme avant ?** demanda-t-il dans l'espérance que leur salle commune s'enflamme à nouveau au gré des conversations du trio d'or.  
\- **Je ne crois pas** , répondit-elle secouant énergiquement la tête. **Ron reste un idiot et j'ai encore besoin de temps pour digérer.**

L'air guilleret du rouge et or s'atténua légèrement mais la sorcière ne douta pas une seconde qu'il approuve sa démarche. Lui-même n'aurait certainement pas pardonné aussi vite s'il s'était retrouvé dans une telle posture. Terminant son verre de jus, Hermione attira son sac de cours à elle, saisit une pomme dans l'une des coupelles qui lui faisaient face et fourra la nourriture à l'intérieur.

\- **Pas que tu m'ennuie Neville, mais je dois y aller** , déclara Hermione.

Le garçon lui décerna un clin d'oeil complice, et, sous son regard rayonnant, elle prit la direction de la sortie. Tout comme la Grande Salle, le Hall était en proie à l'effervescence. Ça et là, des groupes d'élèves en provenance des sous-sols ou de la Grande Salle se pressaient au coeur du hall ainsi que dans les escaliers déjà pris d'assauts par les nombreux Serdaigles et Gryffondor désireux de se remplir la panse. Fantômes et sorciers dans leurs cadres s'ajoutaient admirablement au tumulte, saluant les élèves à tour de bras, comme si tout ce petit monde leur avait terriblement manqué. Hermione soupira. Ce genre de scènes avaient beau l'avoir fait tomber sous le charme de Poulard, aujourd'hui, elle n'aspirait qu'à se frayer un chemin à travers ce flot continu d'élèves sans se laisser endiguer par le sens du courant qui l'empêcherait d'arriver à l'heure à son cours de Runes Anciennes. Un long moment, elle resta plantée face à ce spectacle, se faisant bousculer de toute part jusqu'à ce qu'un coup plus brusque que les autres lui fasse prendre conscience de sa dérive.

" _Bon sang Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser !_ " se fustigea-t-elle en se dirigeant sans plus tarder vers un tableau d'une certaine envergure dans lequel un vieil homme à l'allure altière, aux sourcils broussailleux et dont les larges rouflaquettes grisonnantes lui mangeaient une bonne partie des joues, regardait le hall le regard brillant. Se pouvait-il qu'il jalouse secrètement cette agitation régnant en dehors de son cadre et qui avait le don de vous faire sentir plus vivant que jamais ? Elle ne le saurait certainement jamais. Rompant la distance entre eux, Hermione le salua poliment et prononça le mot de passe qu'elle avait tant de fois utilisé depuis le début de l'année. Le cadre lui souhaita une bonne journée et s'écarta en lui souriant aimablement. Dès que le passage se fut refermé sur elle, des torches s'allumèrent, signalant que personne ne l'avait emprunté peu de temps avant elle. Pas surprise pour une mornille, l'heure ne prêtant pas encore au recours de ces précieux raccourcis, Hermione se mit en route tout en profitant du calme ambiant. Une fois arrivée dans l'un des couloirs du cinquième étage, elle marcha jusqu'à une intersection et tourna à droite avant de stopper devant une porte close. Pour ne pas déroger aux habitudes, Hermione y était seule, les autres ayant probablement préféré flâner encore un peu dans la Grande Salle plutôt que de se remettre immédiatement dans le bain. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle, préfète en apparence irréprochable et meilleure élève que Poudlard ait eu depuis des générations pour être aussi assidue. Seulement, ce qui passait à la vue d'autrui pour du travail acharné n'était en réalité qu'un moyen d'oublier son quotidien. Du moins, cette année, car depuis la rentrée, les choses allaient de mal en pis.

Le cliquetis synonyme d'une porte que l'on déverrouille ramena Hermione à la réalité. Enfermée dans sa bulle, elle n'avait pas pris garde à l'arrivée d'autres étudiants restés à l'écart et de leur enseignant qui leur offrait désormais d'entrer dans la salle. Lentement, la jeune femme suivit ses camarades et s'installa sur un siège au centre de la salle, ne désirant être ni trop proche, ni trop loin du bureau professoral.

\- **Salut Granger !** dit une voix masculine d'un ton neutre.

Étonnée qu'on lui adresse la parole, Hermione détourna son attention du Syllabaire Lunerousse qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac et se concentra sur le nouvel arrivant à la posture légèrement voûtée et dont le faciès n'avait rien d'engageant.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nott ?** répliqua-t-elle mordante en direction du garçon qui se tenait debout contre le bureau mitoyen.  
\- **Ranges tes griffes Granger ! Je ne suis pas Malfoy !  
** \- **Un serpent en vaut bien un autre…** dit Hermione laissant traîner un rire goguenard.  
\- **En es-tu si sûr ?** l'interrogea Nott en se penchant davantage vers elle après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil en direction du reste de la classe et conclu que leurs places permettaient de poursuivre cette petite conversation sans avoir l'air suspect. Il émit un rire espiègle et continua un ton plus bas comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne les surprenne en train de fomenter. **Parce que pour quelqu'un qui fricote avec le professeur Snape, je ne dirais pas ça.**

Ne s'étant pas attendue à cela, une lueur d'effarement traversa rapidement le regard de la rouge et or qui ne s'autorisa pas une minute d'inadvertance sous peine de voir le serpentard aboutir à un mauvais raisonnement.

\- **Franchement Nott, c'est de la folie !** répondit-elle aussi interloquée que possible. **Qui voudrait avoir à faire quoi que ce soit avec lui ?**

Déballant lentement ses affaires, le dit Nott s'installa tranquillement sur le siège à côté de la Gryffondor.

\- **Tu permets ?** demanda-t-il une fois installé.  
\- **Comme si je pouvais t'empêcher de t'asseoir où que ce soit !** soupira Hermione à la fois intriguée et agacée par ce vert et argent qui était parvenu à capter son attention avec une facilité déconcertante.

Nott lui offrit un sourire aimable, et, ayant perçu la curiosité de la Gryffondor, remua un instant le contenu de son sac d'où il sortit une rouleau de parchemin qu'il déposa sur le coin de son bureau. Un instant, il songea à cette guerre sans merci entre leurs deux maisons et espéra qu'elle puisse être mise en stand by l'espace d'une heure.

\- **Allez Granger !** reprit-il d'un air amusé. **Je suis loin d'être idiot et je peux t'assurer qu'avant la soirée du nouvel an, je n'avais encore jamais vu Snape courir après un griffon sans raisons apparentes.**  
\- **Oh ! Mais il avait une excellente raison** , ironisa-t-elle. **Je suis repartie avec une retenue.**

Par ce demi mensonge, Hermione espera s'en tirer avec les honneurs. Un rictus railleur s'étira sur les lèvres du vert et argent, visiblement satisfait de la réponse, mais, au lieu de la laisser tranquille comme elle l'avait prévu, à l'instant où la sonnerie retentit, il ajouta subrepticement :

- **Sérieusement, je vous ai observé à cette soirée, et, vous n'aviez pas l'air en si mauvais termes.**

Rejouant la soirée, elle revit à quel point Snape avait été fidèle à lui-même. Tout en lui avait exprimé sa répugnance d'avoir à déambuler entre des collègues un peu trop festifs à son goût et une poignée d'élèves tous plus immatures les uns que les autres. Même Dumbledore en avait pris pour son grade, le sorcier lui ayant desservi avec toute la médisance dont il était pourvu ses pensées les plus profonde. Elle en revanche avait dû être bien plus transparente, l'alcool ayant endigué le flot de ses pensées tout en lui donnant la volonté d'accoster cet homme qui l'intimidait tant.

\- **Il t'as pris sous son aile, hein ?**  
\- **Quoi ?** s'exclama une Hermione troublée aussi faiblement que possible. **Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille alors qu'il me déteste autant que les autres ?**

À l'autre bout de la classe, le professeur prononça le nom d'Hermione qui leva instantanément la main en l'air afin de signaler sa présence avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur un Théodore Nott en pleine réflexion.

- **Et bien** , commença le jeune homme à ses côtés d'une voix basse et soucieuse tout en surveillant l'appel de son nom après un moment. **Excuse-moi de ne vouloir te croire quand tu dis qu'il t'as uniquement suivi pour te donner une retenue, mais, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il l'a fait pour une tout autre raison.**

Levant à son tour son bras, il le rabaissa aussi sec et reporta son attention sur la rouge et or qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsqu'il l'en empêcha d'un geste discret :

\- **Écoute** , poursuivit-il d'un ton assuré. **Même si ça ne me regarde pas, si Snape a vraiment décidé de t'apporter son aide, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison de le faire.**

Déroutée, Hermione observa ce garçon qu'elle savait être le fils de l'un des Mangemorts emprisonnés depuis quelques mois à Azkaban. Contrairement à son père dont la malfaisance suintait par tous les pores, Théodore, qui tenait du sorcier cette face semblable à celle d'un lapin, en était tout aussi différent. Solitaire, ce grand gaillard aux courbes menues était l'un des verts et argents les plus mystérieux qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. De lui ne ressortait au premier abord qu'un garçon réservé dont les idéaux ne valaient guère mieux que ceux de Malfoy et sa clique. À plusieurs reprises, Hermione l'avait même surpris en train de rire aux moqueries du blondinet à propos de sa personne. Et pourtant, à bien l'observer, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il évitait l'unique héritier des Malfoy dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, préférant se concentrer sur ses études plutôt que sur les futilités de ses camarades.

\- **Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire par là** , avoua-t-elle après un moment alors qu'ils débutaient un exercice inscrit au tableau en guise de "remise en forme".

Nott soupira, tira à lui un dictionnaire et saisit sa plume avec laquelle il joua un instant, ne sachant s'il devait s'ouvrir à elle ou non.

\- **Snape n'est peut-être pas un saint mais il n'a pas un si mauvais fond que tu sembles le penser** , dit-il lentement sans même un regard en direction de la rouge et or, sa plume dansant sur un bout de parchemin vierge.  
\- **Comment ça ?** demanda Hermione s'arrêtant dans sa tâche pour jeter un regard en coin à Nott qui rentra la tête dans ses épaules, comme si la honte prenait le pas sur le reste, l'empêchant de lui en dévoiler davantage.

La plume accrocha une dernière fois le papier, puis, rejoignit son encrier où elle fut délaissée.

\- **Sans lui…** dit Nott soudainement sérieux. **Je serais encore persuadé d'avoir à suivre la décision que mon père a prise pour moi à propos de…** Levant les yeux vers le fond de la salle comme s'il s'agissait d'un point d'ancrage, il marqua une pause. **Enfin… tu vois quoi…**

Hermione se mordit intérieurement la joue et acquiesça mollement de la tête tandis qu'elle se rendait à l'évidence. Snape était si énigmatique que le cerner seule était quasiment impossible. Jamais avant qu'il ne tente une approche elle ne l'aurait ne serait-ce que soupçonné pouvoir être avenant avec l'un de ses étudiants, ceux de sa maison compris. Et pourtant, en une fraction de seconde, Nott venait de briser cette idée insidieuse qui l'avait poussé à croire qu'elle était un cas isolé.

\- **N'en dit pas plus si ça te gènes** , convint Hermione. **Je comprends.**

D'un signe de tête, Nott la remercia, puis, sortit sa plume de son encrier, prêt à se remettre à sa traduction.

\- **Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais.  
** \- **Merci** , répondit-elle dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

Le reste de l'heure, alors que leur enseignant revenait sur la traduction suivante, donnant de nouvelles explications, Hermione resta silencieuse. Si de l'extérieur, tout portait à croire qu'elle était simplement concentrée sur ce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre, intérieurement, ses pensées se bousculaient, Nott ayant de nouveau stimulé son intérêt en sommeil pour cet homme rude qu'elle désirait profondément apprendre à connaître malgré sa rudesse et son caractère oscillant perpétuellement entre un glacier impitoyable et un feu ardent dont le déferlement emportait tout sur son passage. Au centre, là où stagnait une brûlure vive et incandescente, devait se trouver une boîte en fer lourdement scellée dans laquelle, Hermione en était persuadée, résidait les plus profonds secrets de son professeur. S'il fallait se blesser pour ne serait-ce qu'en apercevoir le contenu, elle était prête à en payer le prix.

En venant à elle, Nott avait ouvert une nouvelle brèche. Une de celle qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde voir s'effriter sous peine de voir ses efforts partirent en fumée. Jetant un regard en biais à son vis à vis, elle l'observa chercher une information dans son Syllabaire Lunerousse comme si rien ne pouvait le tirer de sa tâche tandis que sa plume d'oie effleurait sa joue rosée par l'effort. Nott devait-il entrer dans son équation ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire.

\- **Un problème Granger ?** l'interrogea le Serpentard se détournant soudainement vers elle.  
\- **Euh… non, aucun...**

Et voilà qu'il avait dû sentir le poids de son regard sur lui. Vraiment, la discrétion n'était pas son fort. Peut-être devrait-elle demander à Snape de lui enseigner cela aussi. Par Merlin, voilà qu'elle recommençait… Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si elle allait devoir essuyer l'un de ses cours d'ici quelques minutes maintenant. Soupirant, elle retourna à sa traduction et tenta de balayer le sombre professeur de ses pensées jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

Au loin, lorsque la voix de leur enseignant eu terminé d'énoncer ses dernières consignes, Hermione rangea hâtivement ses affaires et quitta la salle direction le troisième étage où l'attendait un tout autre cours. Dans le couloir, elle fut étonnée de voir que Nott l'avait attendu. Était-il si seul que même la présence d'une Gryffondor, née moldue de surcroît, lui convenait ? Elle ne dit rien et, songeant que telle qu'elle débutait cette journée lui réservait encore quelques surprises, elle lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

 _À Suivre..._


	8. CHAPITRE 8 : Une Amitié en Berne

_Bonjour bonjour !  
Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens à vous dire que je pense poster environ une fois par mois parce que mon inspiration est très très capricieuse en ce moment. _

_Et encore une fois, un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ou qui follow/fav cette histoire malgré le manque de MAJ fréquentes. D'autant que vous avez été plus nombreux/ses sur le précédent chapitre que d'habitude. Alors, c'est peut être un détail pour vous, mais pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup ! (non non, je vous jure, vous rêvez, je ne viens absolument pas de citer du France Gall !). Et encore désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente ! Ne me lancez pas d'Avada please !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Une amitié en berne**

Les coudes en appui sur son bureau et la tête maintenue entre ses larges mains rugueuses, Severus se massait lentement les tempes. D'ici quelques minutes, les sixièmes années, aussi bavards et turbulents soient-ils, entreraient dans son antre encore paisible et il serait forcé de recomposer ce visage que bon nombre d'entre eux qualifiait de repoussant à juste titre. Lui-même jugeait d'ailleurs sa silhouette disgracieuse. Héritage paternel, son large appendice busqué donnait l'impression qu'il avait été cassé et en avait gardé les séquelles. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, un échange véhément avec Potter senior et Black quelques années plus tôt ayant conduit à cet incident. De sa mère, outre cette paire d'yeux froids et menaçants couleur charbon dont fusaient fréquemment des éclairs, il avait reçu ces lèvres étroites qu'il aimait tant pincer ou remuer dans la simple optique d'user de ces sempiternels sarcasmes. Avait également transité de l'un à l'autre cet ascétisme dont elle avait fait preuve toute sa vie durant ainsi que cette maigreur incontestable qu'il avait tenté de rectifier dès son entrée dans le corps professoral. Son visage sec semblait quant à lui ne pas avoir côtoyé la lumière du jour depuis des années tant il était pâle et contrastait avec sa longue chevelure aussi terne que grasse. Pas étonnant que depuis bientôt quinze ans passés à enseigner ici, les rumeurs aillent bon train quant à sa possible affiliation aux vampires. Doucement, il ferma les yeux. Songer à son physique ingrat alors que Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger s'apprêtaient à franchir le pas de la porte de sa classe n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Granger. Avec les événements récents, il avait complètement omis de remettre sa retenue à plus tard et s'était occupé seul de la concoction des potions requises par Poppy. S'attendait-elle encore à ce qu'il la rappelle à l'ordre ? Probablement pas. Les lèvres du sorcier se retroussèrent soudainement en un rictus sardonique. Et bien, il n'était jamais trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu. Elle risquait d'être surprise lorsqu'il lui ordonnerait sans raison valable de rester à la fin de l'heure. Ou peut-être en trouverait-il une d'ici là. Après tout, depuis six ans, l'aide qu'elle s'évertuait à apporter à Londubat malgré ses trop nombreuses remontrances restait la cause numéro un des pertes de points qu'elle occasionnait. Mais cela ne suffirait pas. Severus releva la tête, dégageant en arrière une mèche rebelle et fixa les panneaux de la lourde porte en bois à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une réflexion à propos du contenu de cette retenue allait également devoir s'imposer car elle ne tomberait certainement pas deux fois de suite dans le même piège. Le reste de la semaine devrait être suffisant pour palier à cela. En attendant, il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif principal et se focaliser sur Malfoy. Du moins, s'il daignait se présenter, car cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que le garçon avait pris la fâcheuse tendance d'esquiver ses cours aussi souvent que possible. Même les nombreuses convocations le sommant de se présenter à son bureau afin qu'ils puissent s'entretenir au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient restées sans suite. Et dire que l'année précédente, ce même jeune homme l'observait encore avec une pointe d'admiration dans le regard et la satisfaction d'avoir son soutien indéfectible. Severus soupira. Si seulement son ignoble tante n'avait pas profité des vacances d'été pour le monter contre lui, lui apprenant l'occlumancie au passage, peut-être serait-il parvenu à le raisonner le soir de la petite sauterie organisée par Slughorn. L'énervement gagna le sorcier qui se pinça l'arête du nez. Même lui annoncer son engagement auprès de sa mère n'y avait rien fait. Au manoir Malfoy, Bellatrix devait bien rire. Son filleul, aussi manipulable qu'une poupée de chiffon, suivait ses consignes à la lettre, n'accordant sa confiance à personne. Même Crabbe et Goyle qui exécutaient les ordres du jeune Malfoy sans rechigner n'en savaient pas davantage. Cela, Severus l'avait appris par lui-même en pénétrant leurs esprits étriqués qui ne lui avaient strictement rien révélés. Le sorcier soupira. Il en avait assez de rester délibérément sur la touche, aucun détail du plan ne lui ayant été communiqué pour la simple et bonne raison que le blondinet avait peur qu'il ne s'approprie ses mérites au moment venu. Severus retint un ricanement. S'il savait… Sa si désirée gloire, comme il aimait tant la nommer, Dumbledore l'avait eu en sa possession avant même le véritable commencement de sa mission. Car si en apparence, l'unique héritier Malfoy agissait à sa guise, en réalité, tout cela n'était qu'un leurre imaginé de toute pièce par le directeur afin de le laisser croire à l'infime possibilité d'obtenir l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore qui l'avait poussé à se rapprocher du garçon même si cela semblait désormais chose impensable. Par Merlin, ne pouvait-il donc pas passer une année paisible à simplement martyriser un peu ses élèves et profiter de ce poste tant désiré depuis son entrée dans le corps professoral ? Vraisemblablement pas...

Dans un raclement de chaise, Severus se redressa soudainement et contourna son bureau. Vu son humeur, mieux valait que les étudiants se tiennent à carreaux ou les sabliers allaient connaître une descente fulgurante de leurs joyaux. Traversant la salle d'un pas souple, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui comme poussée par le vent, il saisit la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, la laissant lourdement claquer contre le mur. Comme un seul homme, les premiers arrivants accolés au mur ou discutant innocemment à propos des leçons de transplanage à venir sursautèrent sans pouvoir détacher leurs yeux de sa personne. Malgré six années passées à le côtoyer, tous paraissaient toujours aussi intimidés en sa présence. Tous sauf Potter qui soutint son regard mauvais, fixant ces deux émeraudes qui lui faisait souffrir le martyre chaque fois qu'elles croisaient ses orbes sombres. Merlin, ce gamin aussi prétentieux que son père finirait par avoir sa peau.

" _Espérons qu'il reste tranquille_ ", songea Severus serrant les dents avant de poursuivre son introspection du couloir bercé par intermittence par la douce lueur des rayons diffus du soleil. Détaillant la file d'élèves, il ne s'attarda pas sur Granger restée statique entre Potter et Londubat et n'arrêta son regard que lorsqu'il reconnut au loin Blaise Zabini et une Pansy Parkinson visiblement irritée. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et les yeux assombris par ce qu'il décerna être de l'inquiétude, elle voulut ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une main pâle appartenant à une tête blonde impeccablement coiffée lui intima de se taire. Le détaillant de haut en bas, Severus décela immédiatement la faiblesse émanant de sa personne. Malgré ses vêtements distingués et aristocratiques, le garçon possédait de larges poches sous ses yeux gris acier plus résignés que jamais trahissant tant sa fatigue que son effroi. Ainsi, il donnait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une brindille délicate que la plus légère bourrasque emporterait violemment dans son sillage, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de survie. Immanquablement, les vacances avaient dû être rudes, le Mage Noir ayant dû profiter de la présence de l'adolescent au Manoir Malfoy pour se renseigner sur l'avancée de la mission qu'il lui avait lui-même offert afin de racheter l'honneur de sa famille. Malheureusement, compte tenu de l'impatience grandissante du Lord à vouloir creuser le tombeau de Dumbledore, il était prévisible que le jeune Malfoy ait reçu la promesse d'un sort funeste s'il n'y parvenait pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Indéniablement, depuis un tel discours, les nuits de l'adolescent devaient être bien courtes tant l'abattement se lisait dans sa posture. Severus ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, mais voilà ce que l'on récoltait à refuser son aide. Bientôt, il le regretterait amèrement.

\- **Et bien** , dit-il de sa voix âpre après un certain temps. **Qu'attendez-vous au juste pour entrer ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée !**

Sitôt sa bouche close, les corps se mirent en mouvement, passant tour à tour devant lui. Certains - souvent des Serpentards - daignaient le saluer, quand d'autres, à l'image de Neville Londubat, abaissaient le regard à son approche, s'engouffrant rapidement dans la pièce la tête enfoncée dans leurs épaules. Derrière le garçon qui aurait pu être l'élu si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pris les Potter pour cible, une tête brune aux cheveux fou reconnaissable entre mille et à la cravate rouge et or, entra dans son champ de vision, le saluant d'un discret signe de tête auquel il s'interdit de répondre. Se concentrant sur les nouveaux arrivants, il la vit du coin de l'oeil prendre place aux côtés de Londubat au centre de la pièce tandis que Potter et Weasley s'installaient plusieurs rangs derrière. Severus retint un sourire. Si les vacances n'avaient pas décidé la rouge et or à mettre un terme à son différend avec le rouquin, pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas un peu lui aussi ? Jetant un regard vers le couloir, il s'assura que personne ne manque à l'appel, puis, il claqua la porte derrière lui et se dirigea avec assurance vers son bureau. Les retrouvailles risquaient d'être divertissantes.

De sa place, Hermione garda le dos droit et laissa son regard courir sur cette vaste pièce dont elle avait appris à connaître les moindres recoins ces six dernières années, chaque professeur passé par cette case lui ayant donné une part de son âme. Aujourd'hui, contrairement au début de l'année où Snape avait volontairement clos les volets des nombreuses fenêtres afin de donner un faux air de cachots à la pièce, la salle était éclairée d'une lumière vive. Une mise en pratique allait donc être de rigueur.

Dans la rangée opposée, face au premier bureau donnant sur l'allée centrale, Théodore Nott attendait dans une posture similaire à la sienne. Machinalement, elle se mit à ressasser les paroles du garçon sans parvenir à les détacher de sa tête. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit à propos des divers instants passés au côté du professeur Snape, Hermione savait qu'elle avait été démasquée et qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt. Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Ces propos avaient beaux sembler sincères, elle n'oubliait pas que les verts et argent avait un don particulier pour la manipulation. Il n'était pas non plus le genre de personne à abandonner une tâche une fois entrée dans la course. De façon à peine audible, elle lâcha un soupir, puis, doucement, riva son regard au fond de la classe. Quasiment immédiatement, ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles bien plus sombres de son professeur, qui, fidèle à lui-même ne sourcilla pas. Pourtant, au-delà de cette figure impassible, l'enseignant ne l'était pas tant. Détournant son regard vers l'élève suivant qui n'était ni plus ni moins que Neville Londubat, il songea à cette jeune fille qui avait su l'intriguer mais à qui il ne pouvait accorder aucune attention durant ses heures de cours sous peine d'attirer la curiosité d'autres élèves plus observateurs que l'on ne pourrait le croire de prime abord. Draco Malfoy en faisait évidemment parti et il ne comptait en rien lui laisser l'honneur de pouvoir rendre des comptes à son propos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ni lui, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs, car il en était persuadé, d'autres avaient suivi Malfoy junior. Comme lui à son époque, les convictions du Lord Noir leur promettant monts et merveilles avaient dû les séduire, et ainsi, les affaiblir à petit feu jusqu'à leur enrôlement dans cette affaire sordide. Malheureusement, Severus n'avait aucune idée de qui ils pouvaient bien être. Dardant son regard sur les étudiants des quatre maisons confondues face à lui, il scruta chaque visage. Tous étaient des cibles potentielles. Mais qui avait réellement basculer ? Impossible à dire lorsque l'on savait le Lord Noir assez futé pour ne pas marquer n'importe qui. Certes, Draco l'avait été, mais Severus pouvait affirmer que cela tenait davantage de la punition que d'une récompense. Les autres ne recevraient probablement rien avant la fin de leur scolarité. S'arrêtant sur le jeune Nott, il songea qu'il pourrait en faire un élément clé en lui confiant une surveillance accrue de ses serpents. Mais qu'en serait-il dans les trois autres maisons ? Merlin, tous étaient concernés par ce qui se passait au dehors et aucune mesure n'était prise pour éviter la catastrophe. Si seulement Dumbledore pouvait voir plus loin que le bout de son propre nez. Poursuivant son tour de table silencieux, il essaya de percevoir un quelconque changement dans le comportement de ses élèves, puis, son observation s'avérant infructueuse, il fit s'élever sa voix de baryton dans la salle qui s'en emplit gaiement, obligeant chaque mot prononcé à raisonner au creux des oreilles de tous les étudiants.

\- **Il me semble** , commença-t-il laissant traîner ces quelques mots avec onctuosité, **que vous aviez quelque chose à me rendre.**

Aussitôt, la pièce se chargea de raclements de chaises couplé à des messes basses, chacun semblant oublier qu'il pouvait récupérer son devoir magiquement. Les bras croisés contre son torse, Severus les observa s'agiter un instant, puis, se faisant dangereux, il avança d'un pas tranquille vers les bureaux afin de récupérer les premiers devoirs que chaque élève en bout de fil lui tendait. Vérifiant chaque fois d'en avoir le bon nombre, il s'approcha du centre de la pièce où il saisit les copies que lui donnèrent Nott et Granger avant de poursuivre jusqu'au rang de Potter. Là, il marqua un temps, observant les différents élèves. Si Potter le défia de s'en prendre à lui d'un regard impertinent, Weasley, lui, évitait scrupuleusement de se tourner dans sa direction. Severus sourit intérieurement et saisit les nouveaux parchemins qu'il feuilleta jusqu'à trouver celui appartenant au rouquin. Peut-être tenait-il là un moyen de s'en prendre à lui sans même avoir à réfléchir.

\- **Voyons quel torchon incomplet vous m'offrez Weasley** , émit-il d'un air hautain en survolant le devoir.

Ledit Weasley tourna aussitôt ses yeux bleus affolés vers l'enseignant qui lui renvoya un rictus moqueur tandis que quelques têtes se tournaient en direction de la joute à venir.

\- **Et bien** , ricana-t-il, **il semblerait qu'une fois encore votre idiotie ait été source d'inspiration.**

Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Neville échangèrent un regard abasourdi. Bien que Snape ne fasse preuve d'aucune amabilité envers les Gryffondor, il ne s'en était encore jamais pris à Ron pour si peu. Se pouvait-il que…

" _Merlin, c'est de la folie !_ " songea Hermione en se tournant légèrement sur sa chaise afin d'observer l'échange. Snape ne pouvait pas avoir changé de cible simplement après ce qu'elle lui avait révélé dans cet escalier l'autre soir… Si ? Imposant sa haute stature et sa froideur, le professeur attendait visiblement une réaction du grand dadet qui s'était raidit sur sa chaise, la mâchoire clairement crispée. À ses côtés Harry serrait les poings sous la table, s'empêchant clairement de prendre la défense de son meilleur ami. Se serait-il rendu compte que s'il voulait gagner la coupe une année de plus, mieux valait éviter une perte de point inutile ? Hermione secoua légèrement la tête alors que les deux hommes se toisaient. Cela pourrait durer des heures si Snape le décidait.

\- **La prochaine fois, pensez à votre avenir plutôt qu'à vos hormones** , asséna-t-il son rictus devenant plus mauvais encore.

Le regard soudain plus dur, Ron murmura des paroles inaudibles.

\- **Je vous en pries Weasley** , dit sèchement Snape, ne nous privez pas de vos si merveilleuses pensées !  
\- **Je disais** , commença Ron bombant le torse, comme pris d'un regain de fierté, **qu'avec un physique comme le vôtre, ça ne risquait pas de vous arriver.**

Dans l'assemblée, nombreux furent les élèves à retenir leur souffle toute maison confondue. En temps normal, défier le terrible professeur était déjà peu recommandable, alors en employant un motif dégradant, le rouquin encourait sans nul doute possible la peine maximale. Certes, une grande majorité d'étudiants - dont Hermione admettait sans peine avoir longtemps fait partie - était dans le déni le plus total, pensant silencieusement que Ron avait raison en tous points, mais ils avaient tort. Écœurée par ce comportement indigne d'un préfet, la sorcière secoua la tête. Il était si facile de juger une personne sans la connaître…

\- **Cela vaudra cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor Weasley** , dit-il ses yeux trahissant sa fureur.

Dans la Salle, un souffle attristé de la part des autres rouges et or s'éleva, et, à l'instant où Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Snape l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

\- **Si vous n'escomptez pas passer une de vos précieuses soirées en retenue, je vous déconseille d'ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus.**

Le rouquin fusilla Snape dont le regard meurtrier annonçait la couleur et referma immédiatement sa bouche. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer une soirée à récurer des chaudrons ou autres choses peu ragoûtantes. Satisfait, Snape fit volte-face un sourire narquois trônant au coin de ses lèvres fines et avança jusqu'à son bureau où il déposa les copies avant de frapper dans ses mains bien que personne n'ait osé converser dans son dos.

\- **Bien** , dit-il posant son regard sur les étudiants qui n'osaient pas faire un geste par peur de perdre des points. **Avec les vacances, j'estime que vous avez eu largement le temps de vous entraîner aux sortilèges d'entraves. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir repousser les tables et former des binômes afin que je puisse juger moi-même vos capacités.**

Oubliant aussitôt ce qui venait de se produire, les étudiants se levèrent et commencèrent à agencer la salle afin qu'un espace propice à l'exercice se dégage rapidement. Comme à son habitude, Hermione accepta l'invitation de Neville. Même si leur niveau était foncièrement différent, tous deux aimaient s'exercer ensemble, Neville appréciant la patience et les éclaircissements d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle avait en estime sa bonté et son honnêteté. Ils se mirent en place dans un espace vide à proximité de Théodore Nott et de sa partenaire qu'Hermione savait se nommer Daphné Greengras. Appartenant elle aussi à la maison Serpentard, la sorcière aux cheveux bruns parsemés de superbes boucles anglaises, dégageait cette élégance digne des grandes lignées de Sang-Pur dont elle faisait indéniablement partie. Hermione se souvenait même avoir lu le nom de cette famille dans un livre abordant le sujet des vingt-huit plus vieilles familles de sorciers. Tout comme les soeurs Patil étaient sans cesse accrochées aux bras de Lavande Brown, l'aînée des Greengrass l'était fréquemment à celui de Pansy Parkinson, ce qui n'était pas étonnant compte tenu des idéaux semblables de leurs parents. Pourtant, si tous les éléments convergeaient en ce sens, publiquement, rien ne prouvait que cette famille, contrairement aux Malfoy ou Nott, versait dans les affaires de Lord Voldemort. Ainsi, même si elle faisait constamment preuve de déférence à son égard, Hermione songeait qu'il y avait une infime chance qu'elle soit comme le descendant des Nott.

\- **Un peu de concentration Granger** , lança une voix de velours derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.  
\- **Désolée professeur** , répondit-elle le rouge aux joues. **Ça ne se reproduira plus…**  
\- **Jusqu'à la prochaine fois** , ajouta un Snape railleur et parfaitement dans son rôle.

Levant les yeux vers lui, Hermione découvrit le visage blême et impassible de son enseignant dont le rictus mauvais n'avait plus quitté les lèvres depuis son échange avec Ron. Alentour, personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit, mais la sorcière, elle, vit la lueur d'amusement venu égayer ses yeux noirs. Il fronça les sourcils, et, d'un signe de main, la poussa à reprendre l'exercice :

\- **Alors Miss, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?**

Prestement, la jeune femme donna un large coup horizontal avec sa baguette. Une étincelle blanche fila alors du bout de bois jusqu'au rouge et or qui tomba instantanément en arrière, surpris par la rapidité de l'action qui ne lui donna aucune chance de répliquer. Au sol, il gigota un peu, essayant de se relever, mais des liens invisibles l'en empêchait. Malgré sa réussite, Hermione garda un visage neutre. Ce sortilège, elle l'avait appris à Harry quelques années plus tôt et le maîtrisait donc à la perfection avant même que Snape n'ait songé à leur enseigner.

\- **Je préfère ça** , dit-il accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement de sa propre baguette qui libéra Londubat. **Maintenant à votre tour Londubat ! Et en silence je vous prie.**

Fixant son regard sur ce garçon rondouillard et empoté, Severus le sentit se tendre imperceptiblement. Malgré les années, et bien qu'il ait atterri chez les rouges et ors, Londubat n'avait encore jamais fait preuve du moindre courage face à l'enseignant. Terrifié et frissonnant, il se liquéfiait littéralement et perdait systématiquement tout sang-froid. Pourtant, cette année Severus avait découvert un sorcier pas aussi désespéré qu'il se l'était figuré. Vif d'esprit et attentif, il manquait seulement cruellement de confiance en lui, imposant ainsi une barrière entre lui et une réussite immédiate. Mais s'il avait remarqué son potentiel, Severus se refusait de changer d'attitude à son égard. Alors qu'il en était là dans ses réflexions, un jet sortant de la baguette magique d'un Neville Londubat, dont la concentration l'avait rendu rouge pivoine, l'étonna autant que Granger. Elle qui parvenait constamment à repousser ses sorts vacilla dès que le sort la frappa et heurta le sol dans un bruit mat.

- **Hey regardez !** s'exclama un élève non loin que Severus soupçonna être un Poufsouffle. **Neville a réussi son sort !**  
\- **On dirait bien que t'as donné une bonne leçon à Hermione** , ajouta Ron Weasley sans quitter des yeux la sorcière qui tentait désespérément de s'asseoir tout en se débattant avec ses liens invisibles. La voir se donner ainsi en spectacle le fit d'autant plus rire et il ajouta : **Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on dirait un stupide Veracrasse sans défenses ?**

Touchée par le rire de quelques-uns de ses camarades, Hermione se mordit la joue et jeta un regard noir à Ron. Insidieusement, la colère monta en elle, lui commandant de s'en prendre méchamment à ce maudit rouquin sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit de plus que se dandiner davantage dans l'espérance que le sort prenne fin.

\- **Weasley** , tonna la voix de Snape en hauteur, faisant au passage taire toute moquerie. **Auriez-vous besoin que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ?**

Sentant enfin les liens se détendre autour de son corps, Hermione saisit la main que lui tendait si gentiment Neville et se redressa. Engourdie, elle se massa les poignets et s'appuya contre une table un peu plus loin.

\- **Je suis désolée Mione** , dit Neville doucement.  
\- **Ce n'est rien Nev'. Je suis contente que tu ais réussi** , répondit-elle lui souriant sincèrement. **En revanche, je lancerais bien un sort ou deux à Ron !** ajouta-t-elle son regard flamboyant.  
\- **Attends la fin du cours alors, Snape à l'air d'une humeur massacrante.**

Tous deux rivèrent leurs regards vers le professeur qui s'était dangereusement rapproché du binôme formé par Ron et Harry, se faisant menaçant avec le rouquin qui avait décidé de lui tenir tête.

\- **Puisque vous tenez tant à vous donner en spectacle** , poursuivit Snape de sa voix de velours, **nous allons tout de suite juger vos capacités magiques !**  
\- **Et qu'allez-vous faire, me jeter un sort ?** le provoqua Ron.  
- **Je pense que Miss Granger s'en chargera très bien à ma place** , dit soudain Snape surprenant la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à entrer dans son jeu.

Avait-il entendu ses pensées malgré la distance ? Tout n'était pas impossible. S'il avait su lire en elle à livre ouvert durant les vacances, sa colère avait pu avoir le même effet que sa tristesse. Il pouvait également s'agir d'une subtile pirouette de sa part afin d'éviter l'affrontement avec son élève.

\- **Venez ici je vous prie !**

Interloqué, Ron poussa une plainte qui sonna tel le début des réjouissances aux oreilles de Severus. Consciente de la parfaite occasion de vengeance qu'il lui offrait, Hermione tenta de masquer ses émotions. Elle s'exécuta et se posta en silence à l'endroit indiqué par son professeur, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Remplaçant Harry qui lui accorda un sourire compatissant, elle s'interdit de relâcher sa concentration comme elle l'avait fait avec Neville. Croisant un instant le regard suffisant de Snape, la sorcière songea à penser si fort qu'il puisse intercepter ses pensées et étirer ses lèvres fines à l'idée d'un Ron Weasley couvert de honte après qu'elle l'ait terrassée en moins de deux lors de plusieurs réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et dire que ce bêta n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse à son échec que de lui avoir laissé l'avantage la première fois pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était une fille. Tellement pitoyable. Secouant la tête, Hermione recentra son attention sur la salle et constata qu'une partie des étudiants s'étaient approchés, formant un large cercle autour d'eux.

\- **Très bien** , émit Snape de sa voix profonde. **Pour ce duel ne seront admis que les sorts d'entraves et de protection informulés. À trois !** s'exclama-t-il ne laissant aucune chance à ses élèves de s'exprimer. **Un… Deux…**

Concentrée, Hermione trouva le regard de son professeur qui étincelait d'une curieuse lueur qu'elle aurait juré être de l'amusement. Et bien s'il voulait du spectacle elle allait lui en servir. Lorsque le dernier chiffre passa les lèvres du sorcier, lui donnant enfin la bénédiction tant attendue pour attaquer, Hermione laissa la colère accumulée au fil des mois s'emparer de tout son être. D'un geste rapide et maîtrisé de sa baguette magique, elle pointa Ron qui sauta de côté, laissant le sortilège échouer contre un bouclier habillement érigé par un Serdaigle à la dernière seconde.

\- **Tellement Gryffondor !** ricana Severus dans l'espoir que Granger profite de sa réplique acerbe pour passer à nouveau à l'acte.

Trop heureux de pouvoir se moquer ouvertement de l'un de leurs principaux adversaires, les Serpentards présents dans l'assemblée s'esclaffèrent bruyamment. Pris dans le feu de l'action et son agacement, le jeune rouge et or se tourna entièrement vers le directeur des verts et argents qu'il fusilla de ses yeux bleus.

\- **Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre** , répliqua avec verve un Ron agacé.

D'un haussement de sourcil conséquent, Severus marqua sa réticence à le croire et sourit intérieurement à la vue d'Hermione Granger, baguette magique dressée en direction de son camarade. Un instant plus tard, alors que Ron Weasley s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, une longue corde en chanvre tressée vint s'enrouler autour de son corps, l'entrainant dans une chute retentissante.

\- **Je vois cela** , répondit Snape ironique.

Le regard glacial du sorcier passa de Weasley immobilisé au sol et pestant contre lui dans sa barbe invisible à Granger dont le sourire glorieux donnait un air étrange à son visage dur. À travers ses billes ambrées aussi vides qu'il y a quelques semaines, il décerna la rancoeur qu'elle portait à son ami. À croire qu'il avait été lui-même assez idiot pour ruiner le travail effectué à ses côtés en une fraction de secondes.

\- **Allez Hermione libère-moi** , dit le rouquin d'un rire faux extirpant l'enseignant de sa contemplation.

Au lieu d'accéder à sa requête, la sorcière secoua la tête et plissa les yeux. S'il pensait qu'elle allait l'aider, il se fourrait clairement le doigt dans l'oeil. Désireux de se débarrasser du lien qui l'entravait, Ron tenta de repousser la corde à l'aide de ses mains, mais, plutôt que de s'écarter, elle se resserra un peu plus à chacune de ses tentatives.

\- **Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda un Ron de plus en plus nerveux.  
\- **Qui a l'air d'un stupide Veracrasse maintenant hein ?** lui cracha-t-elle ses propres mots au visage.  
\- **Allez Mione, c'était juste pour rire !**

Le coeur de la jeune femme se comprima dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se serra. Comment pouvait-il insinuer si aisément que tout cela n'était rien quand ses mots la mettaient plus bas que terre ? Elle serra les dents, ravala les larmes montant à ses yeux et lâcha un rire amer.

- **Pour rire…** murmura-t-elle lui offrant un regard lourd de sous-entendu. **Visiblement nous n'avons pas la même notion de l'humour Ronald !**

Dans l'assemblée, quelques voix s'élevèrent, soutenant le rouge et or mais elle n'y prit pas garde, trop brûlante qu'elle était de lui faire ressentir autant de souffrance que celle qu'il lui avait infligé. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette dont sortirent de petites étincelles colorées. Inconsciemment, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle tourna légèrement sa baguette avec pour seule volonté que la corde blesse sévèrement la peau de Ron lorsqu'une main ferme rapatria son bras contre son corps. Tout en elle hurlait de repousser violemment cette prise pour lancer un mauvais sort à Ron qui le méritait amplement, et pourtant, elle capitula, des larmes de fureur courant sur ses joues.

\- **Suffit Granger !** grinça la voix de son professeur dont la main la retenait prisonnière. **Je n'ai pas l'intention d'envoyer Weasley à l'infirmerie alors calmez-vous… tout de suite.**

Fermant les yeux, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et suivit les conseils de son professeur qui jeta un regard au reste des étudiants tous plus ou moins outrés par ce qui venait de se produire.

\- **Rangez vos affaires et déguerpissez d'ici** , intima-t-il.

Hermione tenta de s'extraire de la poigne de son enseignant pour en faire de même mais il la retint.

\- **Pas vous Miss Granger** , ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

À deux pas d'eux, Weasley, enfin libéré du sortilège de la rouge et or, accepta la main tendue de Potter qui l'aida à se relever sans pour autant quitter Hermione de son regard émeraude oscillant entre tristesse et déception.

- **Merci mec, cette fille est complètement folle !** dit l'adolescent en dévisageant sa camarade avec dégoût. **D'abord des oiseaux et maintenant ça alors que j'ai rien fait de mal…**

D'un regard équivoque, Severus fit taire le garçon qui prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit de la classe immédiatement suivit de Potter. Dans l'encadrement de la porte restait le solitaire Théodore Nott, manifestement peu enclin au départ.

\- **Un problème Théodore ?** demanda le professeur d'un ton engageant.  
\- **Non…** répondit-il secouant la tête. **Je… Est-ce que ça va aller ?** ajouta-t-il désignant la Gryffondor d'un signe de tête.

Observateur, Severus perçut une sorte de peine se refléter dans les yeux bruns de son élève qui s'enquérissait curieusement de l'état de la rouge et or. Séchant ses larmes du revers de sa main libre, Hermione redressa la tête en direction de la voix mélodieuse du vert et argent à qui elle offrit un petit sourire conciliant. Il n'en fallut pas davantage au directeur des verts et argents pour comprendre que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, mais il se garda bien de le mentionner.

\- **Vous pouvez y aller Théodore** , dit-il se jurant de suivre l'évolution de la relation entre ces deux-là. **Je me charge de Miss Granger.**

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis, disparu dans le couloir, laissant Severus seul avec la rouge et or. Relâchant son bras qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de maintenir jusqu'à présent, il saisit sa baguette magique dans sa robe et ferma la porte avant de poser un sort de silence afin de leur assurer un peu d'intimité.

\- **S'il vous plaît Monsieur** , l'implora-t-elle d'une voix quasi inaudible et tremblante.

Severus secoua la tête. Il avait beau s'en vouloir d'être l'élément déclencheur de son état, il refusait de la laisser fuir. Et puis, qui savait où elle irait s'enfermer pour pleurer à chaudes larmes s'il lui en donnait l'occasion. À la place, il lui offrit un mouchoir et s'appuya contre l'un des nombreux bureaux de la pièce.

\- **Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver si je ne vous avais pas stoppé ?** demanda Severus d'un ton condescendant.  
\- **À qui la faute ?** lui renvoya aussitôt Hermione à bout de nerf.

Refusant de s'emporter si facilement, le sorcier serra les dents et joua avec sa baguette entre ses longs doigts. Intérieurement, il pestait contre ce cornichon de Ronald Weasley et son manque flagrant de respect envers ses amis, car, s'il n'avait pas rabaissé la jeune femme sous ses yeux, jamais une telle idée ne lui aurait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit. Et maintenant, il devait en assumer l'entièreté des conséquences pour la simple et bonne raison que Granger, qui attendait sa réponse avec une impatience non dissimulée, n'avait pas su se maîtriser.

\- **Je vous pensais capable de vous contrôler !** admit-il résigné après un temps.  
\- **Et bien vous aviez tort !** fulmina-t-elle redressant soudainement la tête.  
\- **Osez me dire que ça ne vous a pas fait un bien fou de pouvoir le remettre à sa place !** rétorqua-t-il refermant l'un de ses poings contre sa robe sorcière.

Cherchant à capter le regard enflammé de la rouge et or, Severus la mit au défi de lui répondre le contraire. Les deux billes brillantes et ambrées s'illuminèrent un instant, comme si elle se remémorait la scène pas si lointaine, puis elle baissa la tête et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Avait-elle honte ? Severus haussa un sourcil. Après ce que son soi-disant ami venait de lui faire endurer elle n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver le moindre remord. Il voulut lui en faire part mais elle ouvrit la bouche en premier.

\- **Soit** , souffla Granger rivant son regard vers l'une des larges fenêtres de la pièce. **Mais il a raison… je ne suis qu'une folle...** Semblant peser ses mots elle s'interrompit et maltraita sa lèvre inférieure. **J'aurais pu le tuer...**

Se redressant, il fit quelques pas en avant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- **Vous n'auriez rien fait de tel et vous le savez tout autant que moi** , dit-il d'un ton compréhensif.

Lui aussi était passé par ce stade. Sept années durant, moqueries et humiliations avaient été son quotidien, parce qu'un idiot jaloux et arrogant sans cesse suivi de ses congénères avait décidé de le prendre en grippe. Il avait alors pensé à en finir avec cette vie qui ne lui offrait aucun cadeau avant de développer une soif de vengeance intarissable. Lui avait été faible et avait sympathisé avec la Magie Noire, mais Granger ne l'était pas. Au final, si l'on se donnait la peine de recouper les éléments, Hermione n'était pas si différente de lui.

- **L'Homme n'est pas infaillible Miss Granger** , confia-t-il en essayant de faire abstraction de son passé. **Vos faiblesses peuvent devenir votre plus grande force.**

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- **N'oubliez jamais cela. Même si vous vous sentez faible, ici** , dit-il pointant son cœur sur sa poitrine en prenant garde à ne pas toucher ses seins, **vous êtes et resterez une Gryffondor. Et n'est-il pas vrai que les vôtres font preuve de courage à toute épreuve ?**

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui s'adoucit enfin pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus.

\- **Merci Monsieur** , répondit-elle sa colère semblant s'être envolée à mille lieux de la pièce encore chargée de lourdeur.

D'une envolée de main, il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grand-chose et reprit la parole de sa voix basse et assurée :

\- **Avant que vous ne filiez, je crois me souvenir d'une retenue avortée pour d'obscures raisons.**

À ces paroles, les yeux de la petite sorcière devinrent presque rieurs. Elle ne tomberait décidément pas deux fois dans le même piège.

\- **Je vous attendrez donc à mon bureau, disons, vendredi, vingt heure pour rattraper ce retard.**

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un air faussement choqué et elle ajouta :

\- **Alors je m'en tire sans le moindre point en moins ?**

Severus secoua la tête et retira sa main de l'épaule juvénile, son insupportable rictus vainqueur au coin des lèvres annonçant la couleur de ses paroles.

\- **Pourquoi devrais-je vous pénaliser alors que vous avez répondu à mes attentes ?**

Elle haussa les épaules. Tout cela était si nouveau pour elle qu'elle ne savait comment prendre les choses.

- **Et puis…** Il marqua une pause et reprit sans mâcher ses mots : **Avouez que ce crétin méritait amplement son sort.**

Hermione sourit franchement. Effectivement, Ron ne méritait pas meilleur traitement même si elle doutait que cela le calme.

\- **Cependant** , poursuivit-il penaud, **comme vos amis ignorent, ou du moins j'ose encore l'espérer, que vous aviez reçu une retenue durant vos vacances, faites leur part de celle-ci… Ce sera notre petit secret** , conclut-il lui décernant un clin d'oeil.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Leur petit secret ? Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de proposer ? Ainsi, il la déchargeait de toute responsabilité et leur offrait en supplément une alternative à la hauteur de leur réputation. Lui, passerait toujours aux yeux de ses camarades pour le professeur sadique et sans cœur et elle pour l'élève injustement réprimandé, car, n'ayant blessé personne, seuls quelques points auraient pu lui être ôté.

\- **Maintenant du balai Granger, je vous ai assez vu comme ça pour aujourd'hui !** la poussa-t-il dehors sans ménagement.

Du couloir, cela devait sonner comme une réplique acerbe pour quiconque traversait le couloir. Pourtant, la préfète n'eut aucun mal à en saisir la nuance humoristique et caractéristique de l'humeur du personnage. Passant son sac par-dessus son épaule, elle entra dans le jeu de l'homme et baissa la tête, affichant un visage empreint d'agacement alors qu'intérieurement, elle se sentait bien mieux. Elle avait même presque hâte de savoir ce que l'enseignant lui réserverait lors de sa soi-disant retenue.

 _ **À Suivre...**_


	9. CHAPITRE 9 : Talk Tonight

Bonsoir !

Et non, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ces deux mois d'attente. Le chapitre était écrit au 3/4 depuis longtemps, mais entre la formation que j'ai commencé (et terminée entre temps) et une très mauvaise nouvelle qui m'a miné le moral, je n'ai plus vraiment pensé à poster ici.

Je profite donc de ce dernier jour de 2017 pour me rattraper (mieux vaut tard que jamais). Bon, le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais comme il est assez dense, je ne voulais pas vous perdre en vous donnant trop d'informations d'un coup. Le prochain est partiellement écrit donc j'ai l'espoir de pouvoir le poster dans les semaines à venir.

Je vous souhaite à tout(e)s une bonne année 2018 en espérant que vos projets ou rêves se réaliseront. Parfois, il suffit de provoquer un peu les choses pour que ça arrive. 2017 en a été la preuve irréfutable pour moi (N'est-ce pas Lil ? Han ! Rhys Ifans... Pfff ! 3) :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : TALK TONIGHT**

Comme à son habitude depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Hermione s'était retranchée à la bibliothèque dès la fin des cours. Immergée dans sa dose quotidienne de devoirs, elle oublia ses tracas jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture qui lui parut arriver bien trop tôt. Poussée gentiment vers l'extérieur par une Madame Pince pressée de voir les quelques élèves restant déguerpir de son sanctuaire, la sorcière se résigna à rejoindre sans grande conviction la tanière des rouges et or. Traînant en chemin, elle songea à l'accueil que lui réserverait ses camarades. Elle le savait pertinemment, s'ils pouvaient se montrer doux comme des agneaux, leur sang chaud couplé à une fâcheuse tendance à agir sans réfléchir pouvait les pousser à l'excès. Chose qui avait d'ailleurs conduit Harry à plusieurs mises à l'écart.

La première fois, le Survivant avait eu le malheur de s'exprimer en Fourchelang au beau milieu d'une foule d'élève venus assister au Club de Duel. Chuchotements et rumeurs s'étaient alors élevés dans les couloirs, sous-entendant qu'il n'était autre que l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. La seconde était intervenue après son entrée en lice dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Suite à cette nouvelle, la quasi entièreté de la Maison Gryffondor avait tourné le dos au Survivant. Dans toute l'école, les réactions avaient été si vives et puériles qu'Hermione s'en était outrée. Certains étaient même allés jusqu'à porter d'affreux badges magiques et dégradants. Évidemment, Ron s'en était donné à coeur joie jusqu'à ce que la première tâche lui renvoie sa jalousie en pleine face. Les choses avaient alors radicalement changées, lui, comme les autres membres de la maison ayant soudainement décidés de retourner leurs vestes afin d'aduler "leur champion". Hermione, elle, s'était contentée d'observer la scène sans un mot, songeant qu'Harry pardonnait bien trop facilement. Laissant filer ses pensées, elle repensa à un autre tort causé à son ami l'année précédente. Un tort causé par nul autre que le Ministère de la Magie. Niant en bloc le retour de Voldemort annoncé par Harry, ce dernier, aidé de la Gazette du Sorcier - qui rebaptisait désormais Harry l'Élu -, n'avait eu de cesse de faire passer le Survivant pour un menteur. Dumbledore avait lui aussi eu son lot de mauvaises ondes, le Ministère ayant décidé de s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école par le biais de la vieille gargouille qu'était Dolores Ombrage. Pour ne pas déroger aux habitudes, des tensions étaient nées au sein même de la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais aussi dans tout le château jusqu'à ce que, les mois passant, tous ôtent leurs larges oeillères pour se rendre à l'évidence. Ainsi, avec les trop nombreuses disparitions mystérieuses, les critiques s'étaient peu à peu taries et ils avaient pu retrouver un semblant de tranquillité.

Avançant le long d'un couloir vide, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses camarades. Devrait-elle à son tour affronter leur animosité ? Bien sûr, son accrochage avec Ron était loin d'atteindre l'échelle nationale des problèmes d'Harry, mais elle avait si peur du rejet que sa poitrine se compressait à l'en faire souffrir. Même les paroles de son professeur de Défense proférées le matin même ne lui réchauffaient plus assez le coeur pour l'empêcher de s'emballer. La raison ? Ronald Weasley avait beau n'être qu'un idiot fini, là-haut, il n'y aurait pas fort à parier qu'elle serait celle qui resterait sur la touche, tous préférant le joueur populaire de Quidditch au petit génie.

Au détour d'une intersection, Hermione s'arrêta face à l'une des larges fenêtres de l'étage où elle se trouvait. En ce début Janvier, la neige avait définitivement cessé de tomber, laissant place à un ciel immaculé que même la lune et son chaos stellaire n'avait pas voulu déranger. Sans la moindre étincelle de vie, il était aussi angoissant que la douleur sourde vibrant dans son ventre. Aussi glaçant et intimidant que les orbes de Snape. Aussi noir que le fond de ce puits où elle était tombée il y avait de cela des mois. Ce soir, même l'étoile du berger avait déserté son poste face à ce décor lugubre, peu désireuse de guider le nouvel égaré qu'elle était. Elle soupira. Sentant chacun de ses vaisseaux souillés par la peine irascible pulsant dans tout son corps à un rythme effroyable, la sorcière prit une longue inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Doucement, elle resserra sa prise sur la bride de son sac, le réhaussa, et, la gorge serrée, elle arracha son regard vide de la fenêtre afin de reprendre son chemin vers le septième étage.

- **Abstinence** , dit-elle peu encline à bavasser une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
\- **Quelle bonne idée !** piailla joyeusement la sorcière.

Consentant à dévoiler l'accès à la salle commune des griffons, le tableau pivota lentement. Immédiatement, les oreilles d'Hermione furent assaillies par le bourdonnement des bavardages de ses camarades installés dans les nombreux fauteuils et canapé de la pièce. Passant le creux desservant un couloir un peu étroit, Hermione sentit aussitôt quelques regards intrigués sur elle. Aucun commentaire ne fusa, du moins, à haute voix, car, la sorcière remarqua bien vite quelques personnes la désigner d'un discret signe de tête ou du doigt avant de continuer leurs conversation en chuchotant. Songeant qu'il valait mieux cela qu'une humiliation, le coeur d'Hermione se calma légèrement. Se décidant à observer les alentours, ses yeux tombèrent instantanément sur une Lavande lovée dans les bras de Ron. Une main glissée derrière la nuque du rouquin, elle riait à gorge déployée. Non loin du couple, Parvati Patil prenait part à la conversation, tandis que Harry, assis dans un fauteuil cossu, avait le nez plongé dans ce qu'elle reconnut comme étant son Manuel de Potions Avancées. Visiblement, il n'était toujours pas décidé à abandonner ce maudit bouquin. Devinant le regard appuyé sur sa personne, Harry releva la tête, et, reconnaissant Hermione, il referma aussitôt son livre et sourit spontanément. Jetant un regard à Ron et Lavande qui ne prêtaient aucune attention au reste du monde, il se leva et s'éclipsa discrètement de sa place afin de rejoindre sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- **Hey** , dit-il d'une voix douce. **On peut parler ?**

Telle une vague se brisant avec fracas contre la roche, l'inquiétude d'Hermione refit brusquement surface dans sa poitrine. Il fallait dire que depuis le retour du Survivant à Poudlard la veille, ils n'avaient pas encore eu la possibilité de s'entretenir, Hermione ayant préféré rester loin de tout ce qui se rapprochait de Ron, Harry inclus. Mollement, elle acquiesça de la tête et désigna deux fauteuils disposés un peu à l'écart de camarades installés autour de larges tables rondes en acajou. Silencieusement, Hermione se laissa fondre dans l'un des fauteuils et cala ses pieds sous ses jambes.

\- **Comment s'est passé Noël ici ?** s'enquit Harry une fois assis face à elle.  
\- **Tranquillement** , répondit-elle si rassurée de la tournure banale de l'échange qu'elle lui offrit son plus doux sourire. **Et de ton côté ?**

Un air grave se manifesta soudain sur le visage d'Harry qui passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsute et soupira.

- **Je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de rester ici avec toi.**  
\- T **u dis ça à cause de l'incendie n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Hermione une moue déformant ses lèvres tandis qu'Harry hochait la tête.

Quelques jours avant le retour des élèves à Poudlard, Hermione avait appris par le biais de "La Gazette du Sorcier" qu'un incendie avait ravagé le Terrier, ne faisant, heureusement, aucun blessé. Le journal avait même eu l'audace de poser des questions à un Arthur Weasley déboussolé et dont seule la reconstruction de sa maison comptait. Tourmentée, la jeune femme avait aussitôt envoyé un hibou à Harry et Ginny, désirant être certaine de les savoir sains et sauf, ce à quoi ils avaient répondu par l'affirmative.

\- **Si je n'y étais pas allé** , poursuivit Harry serrant les poings, **les Mangemorts n'auraient pas attaqués.**  
\- **Harry** , tenta de le calmer Hermione sans élever la voix. **Tous savent que les Weasley se battront jusqu'au dernier contre Voldemort. Peut-être ciblaient-ils seulement des membres de l'Ordre.**

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête et ajouta précipitamment que c'était lui qu'ils désiraient. Bellatrix Lestrange, auteur du feu, le lui avait bien fait comprendre, faisant en sorte de l'attirer à sa poursuite, ce qui, il devait bien l'avouer, avait fonctionné à merveille. Pour ne pas déroger aux habitudes, Harry avait foncé dans le tas, suivi de près par Ginny et tous deux s'étaient retrouvé encerclé par les Mangemorts. Heureusement, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin n'avaient pas tardé à les rejoindre, et ensemble, ils étaient parvenus à repousser l'attaque.

Peu désireux de s'attarder sur le sujet, Harry lui rapporta tout autre chose qu'il n'avait eu le temps de lui confier avant son départ. Alors qu'Hermione s'était évertuée à éviter Cormac McLaggen lors de la petite fête organisée par le professeur Slughorn, Harry en avait profité pour filer Draco Malfoy et Snape. Il avait alors surpris une étrange conversation où leur professeur de Défense attestait pouvoir aider le blondinet s'il lui révélait ses plans. En somme, une conversation semblant assurer la loyauté de Snape envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione fronça les sourcils peu convaincue.

\- **Je comprends tes doutes** , débuta-t-elle ne voulant croire que le professeur qu'elle commençait sincèrement à apprécier puisse être autre chose qu'un espion à la solve de Dumbledore.  
\- **Mais** , dit Harry se doutant que son amie ne marcherait pas dans ses pas.  
- **Mais le professeur Snape est intelligent** , murmura Hermione. **Et surtout, reste un Serpentard.** Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Cela, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rabâche, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il était même probablement le plus Serpentard des Serpentard. **Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a très bien pu faire ça pour que Malfoy lui révèle son plan.  
** \- **C'est aussi ce que pense le père de Ron et Lupin** , soupira Harry à regret.

Réjouit d'avoir deux adultes de son côté, Hermione esquissa un sourire victorieux.

\- **Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai tort** , affirma Harry tout en se redressant dans son fauteuil comme voulant dégager une puissante aura. **Ok, c'est encore flou pour Snape, mais ne va pas me dire que Malfoy ne trafique rien.**

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer. Avec ce que venait de lui annoncer son meilleur ami, il était effectivement difficile de croire que l'héritier Malfoy ne filait pas un mauvais coton. Elle approuva donc les paroles du brun et demanda des nouvelles de leur ancien professeur de Défense qui avait dû s'infiltrer un certain temps chez les loups-garous. Cette conversation les mena alors sur un tout autre terrain. Lupin ayant mentionné un dénommé Fenrir Greyback, Harry questionna Hermione à ce propos, ne se souvenant pas en avoir déjà entendu parler. Bien sûr, l'esprit affuté d'Hermione tiqua immédiatement sur ce nom tout droit sorti de la bouche de Draco Malfoy quelques mois plus tôt, et fatalement, la discussion se recentra sur le blond.

- **Oh !** s'exclama Harry portant sa main à sa tête après un long moment. **J'ai complètement oublié de te dire que Dumbledore voulait me voir… ce soir !**  
\- **Génial !** répondit Hermione enthousiaste.

Depuis la rentrée, Harry s'était vu attribué des cours privés avec le directeur de Poudlard. Enfin, pas si privés que cela puisque Ron et Hermione étaient au courant de tout ce que le sorcier apprenait. La sorcière avait donc hâte que son ami lui rapporte de nouvelles informations quant à la vie de Voldemort, puisque c'était ce que Dumbledore et lui exploraient au fil de leurs rencontres. Cela devait être fascinant et Hermione aurait tout donné pour être à la place de son ami. Mais ce n'était pas à elle que revenait la tâche de tuer Voldemort. Pas à elle de connaître son ennemi sur le bout des doigts. Elle devait donc se contenter du récit des souvenirs que voyait Harry chaque fois que le directeur lui offrait la possibilité d'entrer dans la vie de Tom Riddle.

\- **Tu devrais peut-être y aller** , dit Hermione après avoir regardé sa montre.

Harry acquiesça, et, aussi confortables que furent leurs fauteuils, ils les quittèrent, prêts à se diriger chacun dans une direction.

\- **Je te racontes tout demain** , déclara le sorcier déterminé avant de donner une longue accolade amicale à Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione sourit franchement à son ami et le laissa prendre le chemin de la sortie. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut alpagué par Dean et Seamus qui le stoppèrent, désireux de l'interroger sur le transplannage. Hermione secoua la tête et commençait à se diriger vers l'escalier menant à son dortoir lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par la douce voix de Ginny.

- **Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?** demanda-t-elle.

Hermione jeta un regard derrière l'épaule de la sorcière où Lavande était toujours accrochée au bras de Ron, retroussa ses lèvres en une moue dégoûtée et secoua vivement la tête. La jolie rousse se détourna un instant vers le couple qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche et déclara furieuse, ses yeux transperçant son frère :

\- **Quand je pense que ça le dérangeait que j'embrasse Dean…**

Et elle avait raison d'être en colère. Depuis qu'elle s'affichait au bras de Dean, Ron s'était montré particulièrement odieux à son égard, la réprimandant dès qu'elle avait le malheur de se trouver dans son sillage. Pourtant, la jeune sorcière se faisait bien plus discrète que lui.

\- **Tu n'es pas avec lui d'ailleurs ?**  
\- **Monsieur est trop préoccupé par le transplanage pour s'occuper de sa petite amie !** répondit-elle un sourire espiègle effleurant ses lèvres.

Hermione rit un peu. Tout comme eux, la rouge et or avait hâte de se lancer dans ce nouvel apprentissage permettant à quiconque le maîtrisant de se déplacer sans plus avoir à dépendre des modes de transports, qu'ils soit moldus ou sorciers. L'année précédente, observer Fred et George en abuser pour tout et rien, agaçant franchement leur mère, lui avait même donné l'irrépressible envie d'en apprendre davantage sur ce sujet épineux. Dès son retour à Poudlard, elle s'était donc rendue à la bibliothèque du collège et découvert que, s'il était effectivement possible de se téléporter n'importe où dans le monde, il était fortement déconseillé de le faire en raison des nombreux incidents survenus au fil des siècles. Ainsi, le Ministère, en plus d'obliger chaque sorcier désireux de se rendre à l'étranger à se référer aux autorités avant un départ pour en expliquer la cause, encourageait l'emploi d'autres moyens de transports connus dont le Portoloin. Évidemment, si ce dernier procurait de mauvaises sensations, il était recommandé de se tourner vers d'autres moyens de locomotions dits moldus. De ce qu'elle en avait retenu, si bon nombre de sorciers utilisaient fréquemment le train ou le bateau pour se rendre où bon leur semblait, nombreux étaient ceux qui évitaient soigneusement ce qu'ils aimaient tant surnommer "machines volantes". Ce jour-là, Hermione se souvint avoir beaucoup ri tant l'idée que se faisait le monde magique des avions et leurs dangers était extravagante. La jeune femme secoua la tête et un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

" _Comme si se déplacer sur un balai ou à dos d'animal pourvu d'ailes était plus naturel…_ " songea-t-elle tout en jetant un regard à ses camarades toujours attroupés autour d'Harry, qui, à en juger par les exclamations enjouées devait être en train d'expliquer la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé lors de son transplanage d'escorte avec Dumbledore au cours de l'été. À cette pensée, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qui les avaient mis au courant ? Hormis les Weasley et elle, personne ne savait quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Son regard brun scruta Ron et sa colère se raviva immédiatement. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Merlin, ne lui avait-on jamais appris à ne pas se mêler des affaires d'autrui ?

\- **Au fait 'Mione** , reprit Ginny plus bas, lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule pour la sortir de ses pensées. **C'est vrai que tu as ridiculisé Ron ce matin ?  
** - **C'est Dean qui t'as parlé de ça ?** l'interrogea la sorcière étonnée que son amie amène le sujet au beau milieu de la salle commune, quand bien même son frère était là, bécotant sa bécasse.

Était-elle suicidaire ? Après tout, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun adulte dans les parages, aucune barrière n'empêchait Ron de s'en prendre à elle sans avoir le moindre scrupule. Plutôt que d'intervenir, Hermione était persuadée que les autres en rirait. Ginny acquiesça et, après un dernier regard en direction du couple, elle poussa un peu Hermione vers l'escalier, un sourire réjouit annonçant son désir d'en savoir plus sur les événements. Elle aussi en avait assez de ce frère qui ne supportait pas de la voir embrasser Dean alors que lui s'en donnait à coeur joie avec Lav-Lav. À croire que lui seul était en droit d'être heureux dans ce château.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans la chambre vide de la plus âgée, les deux adolescentes s'installèrent au travers du lit. Là, Hermione se confia longuement sur son acte et les répercussions dont elle avait si peur. En véritable petite soeur, Ginny lui assura que Ron n'était qu'un malotru qu'elle aurait traité exactement de la même façon si on lui avait laissé cette chance. Au fil de la conversation ne resta plus qu'une ombre au tableau : le surprenant comportement de Snape. Bien qu'elle ait confiance en la rouge et or, Hermione préféra taire le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre eux. D'une, elle ne s'en sentait pas prête ; de deux, depuis que Ginny manquait les réunions du Club de Slugh pour se rendre aux entraînements de Quidditch en compagnie de son frère et d'Harry, l'adolescente la couvait d'un regard qu'elle qualifiait de coupable. Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage à Hermione pour comprendre qu'elle n'était plus indispensable aux garçons qui lui avait trouvé une digne remplaçante en la personne de la jolie rousse. Ainsi isolée, la rouge et or avait commencé à cogiter à propos de sa situation et cela n'avait pas été glorieux. Souvent, en rentrant des dîners organisés par le professeur Slughorn, Hermione faisait face à une salle commune vide, ses amis ayant préféré rejoindre leurs lits plutôt que de l'attendre dans l'espérance qu'elle ne se soit pas trop ennuyée. Dîners qui ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas avérés aussi insupportables que l'avait sous-entendu Harry le jour où il avait rejoint le vieil homme rondouillard dans son wagon. Refoulant un soupir, la sorcière se demanda à quel point le nouveau trio devait se moquer d'elle, l'imaginant mal à l'aise en présence de Cormac McLaggen et quelques Serpentard dont Blaise Zabini.

" _Quelle belle bande d'hypocrites_ " songea-t-elle, les doutes continuant à s'insinuer en elle.

Se souvenant soudain de la présence de Ginny dans la pièce, Hermione haussa les épaules, prétextant que le professeur Snape avait certainement pris cette décision afin de ne pas avoir à se mouiller. Acquiesçant, la rouge et or ne se préoccupa plus de Snape pour le reste de la soirée et ajouta qu'elles tenaient là une parfaite occasion de se venger. Le plan consistait simplement à mettre subrepticement les jumeaux au courant de cette altercation. Merlin savait alors de quoi ils seraient capables pour ne jamais faire oublier à Ron sa mésaventure. Elle en revanche, recevrait certainement un éloge, comme ils avaient si bien su le faire lors des divers entraînements de l'AD. Se sentant soudainement moins coupable, elle remercia la jolie rousse, la serrant longuement dans ses bras. Puis, l'heure avançant, Ginny décida de regagner son dortoir qui se situait à l'étage supérieur.

Seule, Hermione en profita pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit, s'installer plus confortablement entre ses draps rougeoyants et ses oreillers dorés avant de tirer ses rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Fixant ses yeux au plafond comme si les réponses à ses questions allaient en pleuvoir, elle songea à ceux qu'elle continuait malgré tout à nommer amis. L'égo surdimensionné de Ron ne lui permettait pas de voir à quel point sa façon de la traiter la faisait déchanter ; la lacheté d'Harry, qui, en fuyant les invitations de Slughorn à répétition, la laissait entièrement livrée à elle-même. Quant à Ginny, bien qu'elle la considère comme sa meilleure amie au sein de l'école et qu'elle l'ait soutenu ce soir, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine retenue en sa présence. Jamais elle ne lui avait fait part de ses problèmes avec sa famille. Jamais, elle n'avait mentionné les sentiments qu'elle portait à l'égard de son frère. Jamais elle n'avait ne serait-ce que sous-entendu combien elle se sentait abandonnée depuis la rentrée, Neville étant le seul Griffon à ne jamais lui faire faux bond. Et, plus important que tout à ses yeux en ces temps brumeux, jamais elle n'évoquerait plus que nécessaire le sujet Snape de peur que la jeune fille soit incapable de comprendre la situation. Après tout, le sorcier était réputé pour être un infâme bâtard sans coeur, alors pourquoi devrait-elle perturber cette routine en annonçant la tournure de sa relation avec lui ? Non… Mieux valait garder tout cela hors de portée de ceux dont elle tenait à reconsidérer le statut. Tant qu'il tolérerait sa présence, ce serait comme il le lui avait si bien dit, leur petit secret.

 _A Suivre..._


	10. CHAPITRE 10 : You are not Alone

Je suis absolument désolée pour tout le retard que je prends. Malheureusement, des événements souvent indépendants de ma volonté font que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur cette fiction. Promis, je ne compte pas l'abandonner.  
Pour me faire pardonner, ce n'est pas l'apparition d'un, mais de deux personnages originaux que je vous propose !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

Le lendemain, l'humeur d'Hermione ne s'était pas améliorée d'un pouce et Ron fut le premier à en faire les frais. Chaque fois qu'il daignait porter ses yeux azur sur sa personne, elle le fusillait de regards méprisants. À ses côtés, Harry ne manquait rien de ces échanges silencieux. S'il ne lui rabachait pas à longueur de journée son envie de les voir se rabibocher, Hermione savait combien cette situation lui pesait, de sourdes supplications persistant dans son regard.

Alentours, elle sentit, comme poussé par une curiosité malsaine, quelques regards glisser sur elle. Pas à un mot. Seulement ces observations incessantes semblant les juger, l'un l'autre. Tous les avaient vu grandir et devenir inséparables. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Ron s'entiche de Lavande et que la jeune femme ne le supporte pas. Sans oser affronter la tempête en approche, ils s'étaient tus, subissant sans broncher le froid aussi hivernal que celui régnant à l'extérieur. Pourtant, à travers l'épaisse brume, Harry se frayait un chemin solitaire, allant d'un camp à l'autre sans savoir à l'avance où il mettait les pieds.

C'est ainsi qu'au milieu de la matinée, lorsque la cloche sonna l'heure de la récréation, Harry délaissa un Ron trop préoccupé par sa petite amie pour se rendre compte de sa disparition, pour rejoindre Hermione qu'il alpaga dans un couloir. Se souvenant parfaitement du rendez-vous de son ami avec le directeur la veille, Hermione le convia à la suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur où la neige persistait à s'accrocher partout où elle le pouvait. Peu étaient ceux à oser braver le froid en cette journée hivernale. Quelques mètres plus loin, deux étudiants se tenaient enlacés, réchauffant leurs carcasses aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient à coup de frottements dans le dos de l'autre. Un instant, Hermione s'appuya contre un pilier et les observa. Nul n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'un couple ou simplement d'amis dans le besoin d'une étreinte aussi affectueuse que chaleureuse. Harry avait cette sensibilité. Cette délicatesse. Malgré son manque flagrant d'assurance, lorsqu'il vous prenait dans ses bras, il dégageait une sincérité capable de transmettre en une fraction de seconde toute l'énergie dont vous aviez besoin pour continuer à avancer la tête haute. Peut-être était-ce dû au cruel manque d'attention des Dursley à son égard. Hermione n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchie.

Une main gantée délicatement refermée sur son bras lui fit soudainement savoir que le lieu n'était pas encore assez propice à leur discussion. Dans un état second, elle se laissa entraîner au centre dépeuplé de la cour et regarda Harry extirper sa baguette de la poche intérieur de sa robe afin de déblayer la couche de neige du banc qu'il convoitait. Bien que le froid mordait sa peau laiteuse, Hermione prit place aux côtés de son ami, approcha ses mains de sa bouche et souffla dessus.

\- **Tu deviens un vrai fantôme** , dit le brun, un nuage de condensation sortant de ses lèvres au gré de ses paroles.

Abandonnant son humeur maussade au profit d'un léger sourire, elle donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes du sorcier et répondit :

- **Au lieu de dire des bêtises, racontes-moi plutôt ce que tu as découvert hier soir.**

Comme par peur d'être espionné, le brun scruta les alentours et hocha la tête.

\- **Ouais ! Euh… Ok !** bafouilla-t-il.

Un court silence suivit durant lequel Harry sembla visiblement chercher ses mots.

\- **Dumbledore voulait que je vois un souvenir du professeur Slughorn. Riddle faisait parti de son petit club privé… Mais c'était très étrange… Déformé...**

Hermione hocha la tête, pas étonnée pour un gallion. Après tout, même s'il était aujourd'hui l'un des sorciers les plus néfastes de son époque, il possédait toutes les facultés recherchées par le vieux Slughorn : une extrême intelligence et de nombreuses ressources. Avantage certain, il était aussi considéré comme un beau garçon dont le seul charisme était capable de vous envoûter. Il n'y avait donc rien d'extraordinaire à ce que Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, ait fait partit en son temps de ce qu'Harry appelait la collection du professeur. Hermione fit signe à Harry de poursuivre.

\- **Riddle lui demandait ce qu'était un Horcruxe** , dit le brun à voix basse. **Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?**  
\- **Horcruxe ?** répéta Hermione presque pour elle-même.

En ébullition, son cerveau chercha la moindre information à ce propos. Malheureusement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle secoua la tête, et, navrée de ne pouvoir apporter une réponse, continua :

\- **Ça ne me dit rien.**

Les yeux d'Harry laissèrent transparaître une pointe de déception qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Elle avait beau être un chaudron bouillonnant de savoir, ses lacunes étaient encore nombreuses. Mais cela, son ami ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

\- **Je suis désolée Harry, j'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aider...**  
\- **C'est rien !** répondit-il accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste évasif de la main.  
\- **Je suppose que si Voldemort a posé la question, c'est qu'il doit s'agir de magie très avancée…** Elle fit une pause, regarda au loin et murmura : **Surement même de magie noire.**

- **En effet** , affirma le garçon jouant machinalement avec sa baguette posée sur ses genoux. **Et c'est pour ça que Dumbledore veut que j'obtienne moi-même le vrai souvenir de Slughorn.**

Hermione reporta son attention sur son ami. Tout était à présent clair comme de l'eau de roche. Snape n'avait pas hérité des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal sans raison valable. Il n'avait obtenu cette chance que par la volonté de Dumbledore à sortir Slughorn de sa retraite afin de lui extorquer son secret. Voilà pourquoi il avait fait en sorte qu'Harry rencontre le sorcier durant l'été. Il était la clé de la réussite depuis le début. D'abord, il avait servi à appâter le vieil homme jusqu'au château où le directeur le savait à son entière merci, et désormais, il envoyait Harry au charbon sans avoir à se mouiller. Merlin, Dumbledore se révélait bien plus fourbe qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

Une question persista cependant dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Comment au juste, Harry était-il censé réussir là où Dumbledore avait lui-même failli ? Tout cela n'était que pure folie. Si Slughorn portait ce secret enfoui au plus profond de lui depuis des années et ne voulait en faire part à personne, Merlin seul savait de quoi il en retournait. Elle soupira. Harry allait devoir faire preuve d'une extrême prudence s'il souhaitait atteindre son but. Elle lui en fit d'ailleurs part.

\- **Tu as réfléchis à comment t'y prendre ?** demanda-t-elle convaincue de la négativité de sa réponse après avoir adressé ses suggestions.  
\- **Et bien…** Harry baissa la tête. **Comme Slughorn m'apprécie, Ron pense que ce sera facile pour moi. Il m'a proposé d'attendre la fin du cours cet après-midi et…**

" _Faites confiance à Ronald pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat_ ", songea la sorcière indignée.

Merlin, ce garçon ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir deux minutes avant d'énoncer quoi que ce soit ? Indéniablement, ce n'était pas le genre de Ron. Lui fonçait constamment dans le tas, ne se souciant pas des dommages collatéraux. Elle en était le parfait exemple. Hermione soupira et sa colère envers le rouquin afflua. Si Harry buvait ses paroles, il risquait davantage de perdre les faveurs de leur professeur de Potions que de les gagner.

\- **Facile ?** s'exclama-t-elle, lui coupant brutalement la parole. **Par Morgane, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu prennes ça en considération.**

Les nerfs à vif, la jeune femme sentit sa magie déferler dans tout son être. Honnêtement, si elle n'était pas certaine de maîtriser sa colère, Hermione aurait eu peur de ce transformer en cet hideux monstre vert qu'elle avait aperçu dans une revue. Serrant les dents, elle laissa ses mains dériver sous sa lourde cape d'hiver et enserra ses poings. Il n'y avait bien que Ron pour la mettre dans un tel état.

\- **Hermione…** grommela Harry. **Je voulais juste te donner son point de vue. Je n'ai pas dit…**  
\- **Puisque Ron penses que tu n'as pas besoin d'un plan, pourquoi s'embêter plus longtemps hein ?** rétorqua-t-elle aveuglée par sa haine.

Son regard noircie par la répugnance se tourna en direction du brun dont tous les pores transpiraient l'embarras. Le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées, même ses émeraudes avaient perdu de leur si bel éclat. Signe évident de son trouble, l'une de ses mains se logea inévitablement dans sa nuque qu'il frotta comme si un insecte venait de l'y piquer. Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et maugréa :

\- **Comme s'il était de bon conseil…**

Prêt à prendre la défense de son meilleur ami, Harry s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand Hermione l'interrompit d'un brusque signe de main.

\- **Inutile de gaspiller ta salive. J'en ai assez entendu pour la journée…**

D'un bond, elle se releva, épousseta la neige autour de ses robes et planta Harry au beau milieu de la cour enneigée. Fuyant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, elle gagna le préau, Harry criant tantôt son nom, tantôt des suppliques afin qu'elle s'arrête. Mais Hermione n'en eut que faire. Elle voulait juste trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards. Un endroit où elle pourrait se calmer avant que sa rancoeur ne l'emporte dans un ouragan dévastateur et dont elle ne saurait réparer les dégâts.

Le sang tambourinant dans son crâne, elle passa une main sur son visage et s'engouffra dans un recoin à l'abri des regards. Là, elle s'assura que son meilleur ami ne l'ait pas suivi et laissa sa tête rencontrer la pierre fraîche. Sous cette nouvelle sensation plus que bienvenue, le corps d'Hermione se tendit un instant avant de capituler. Fermant les yeux, elle ne se concentra plus que sur cette froideur. Venue se loger dans son front, elle se propagea lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à ses épaules, laissant une traînée de feu sur son passage. Puis, elle s'élança jusqu'à son coeur battant la chamade et l'enveloppa de ses bras pour ne plus la quitter. Tapis dans la pénombre, la jeune femme se laissa griser par cette délicieuse sensation, et ce, jusqu'à ce que son pouls reprenne un rythme décent.

Recouvrant sa capacité à penser, elle prit soudainement conscience de ses joues humides. D'un geste sec de la main, elle s'essuya, et, songeant à ce qui venait de se produire, frappa la pierre qui ne broncha pas sous le coup. Elle en revanche retint un cri lorsqu'une douleur lancinante embrasa ses phalanges éraflées. Voilà qu'à tant haïr Ronald, elle se braquait à la simple mention d'un nom. Était-elle à ce point un monstre incapable du moindre contrôle ? Maintenant, même Harry devait la prendre pour une folle. Abaissant le regard sur son poing meurtri, Hermione soupira. Si elle ne souhaitait pas tomber dans une spirale infernale, elle allait urgemment devoir trouver une solution à ce problème. Plongeant la main dans sa cape, la sorcière extirpa sa baguette magique.

\- **Tempus** , murmura-t-elle des chiffres jaillissant aussitôt dans les airs où ils dansèrent un instant avant d'indiquer l'heure.

Tout juste le temps de passer aux toilettes avant de retrouver le chemin des classes. Sans perdre de temps, la sorcière remit sa baguette en place et sortit de sa cachette. Comme à son arrivée, les allées étaient quasi désertes, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Retrouver la chaleur du château était une chose, le grouillement des élèves en était une autre. Marchant sur quelques mètres, elle écouta le bourdonnement du vent contre les murs de pierre. Son qu'elle avait toujours trouvé fascinant, relaxant même. Enfant déjà, alors que la plupart de ses camarades devaient prendre peur face à ces étranges sifflements, Hermione attendait avec impatience les jours de grand vent dans la seule espérance d'entendre le ronflement contre les carreaux de sa chambre. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle inhala l'air pur, et, retrouvant un visage plus détendu, tourna à l'embranchement conduisant au Hall. Immédiatement, les étudiants se firent plus nombreux, allant et venant en tous sens. Heureusement, l'affluence était bien moindre qu'à l'heure des repas et la sorcière pu donc aisément se frayer un chemin. Grimpant les escaliers, elle se concentra sur son travail de préfète et scruta les alentours, répondant parfois à un bonjour lancé d'un signe de tête ou de main accompagné d'un léger sourire.

Arrivée au palier du deuxième étage, elle s'élança dans le premier couloir et gagna les toilettes de l'impertinente Mimi Geignarde. Enchantée d'avoir un peu de compagnie, le fantôme lui tourna immédiatement autour, babillant des propos inintelligibles aux oreilles d'Hermione qui s'avança vers un lavabo un peu à l'écart. Tournant le croisillon du robinet, elle laissa l'eau s'écouler dans la vasque et jeta un regard à sa main rougie tant par le froid que par le coup assené. Derrière elle, le fantôme sembla soudainement réaliser l'état de la jeune femme car le silence retomba aussitôt, laissant pour seul murmure l'écoulement de l'eau dans la vasque. Vérifiant la température, Hermione entreprit de nettoyer sa blessure. Au moindre contact, le liquide enflammait sa chair à vif. Mais Hermione ne broncha pas. Elle était la seule fautive et en assumait pleinement les conséquences. Toujours aussi silencieuse, Mimi Geignarde stagnait au-dessus d'elle sans que ses yeux écarquillés ne se détachent un seul instant de la blessure dont un filet de sang colorait l'eau d'une teinte rosé. Lorsque le liquide redevint translucide, Hermione plaça ses mains en coupe sous le jet, puis, s'aspergea le visage. Revigorée, la sorcière tourna le croisillon en sens inverse, puis, redressa la tête, tombant sur son reflet dans le large miroir qui lui faisait face. Ce qu'elle y vit la terrifia.

Hormis ses joues encore rosies par son petit tour en extérieur, le reste de son visage était d'une extrême pâleur et d'une gravité sans nom. Confrontée à son visage démaquillée, elle ne put que constater à quel point il était témoin des récents événements. De-ci de là, quelques gouttes d'eau encore accrochées à son faciès couplées au contour de ses yeux rougies donnaient l'impression qu'elle pleurait encore. À travers ses yeux légèrement enflés, ses pupilles whisky ne semblaient plus vouloir briller que d'amertume. Et que dire des cernes commençant à creuser ses joues ? Vraiment… Il n'y avait rien de sain dans cet air. Hermione assurait même qu'en ajoutant au tout ses boucles brunes échevelées dansant autour de ses épaules, elle devait donner l'impression d'avoir affaire à une folle tout droit sortie d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

\- **Arrête de me regarder comme ça** , dit la jeune femme à destination du fantôme qu'elle foudroya de ses deux noisettes à travers le miroir. **J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre.**  
\- **Si tu l'étais, tu serais certainement bien plus poilu avec deux oreilles et une queue** , rit Mimi.

Évidemment, il avait fallu que l'ectoplasme lui remémore l'état dans lequel elle avait été lorsqu'elle avait bu du polynectar pour la première fois. Comme si une boule de poils y logeait encore, Hermione se racla bruyamment la gorge, puis, détourna soudainement le regard. Machinalement, elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur son poing éraflé. Concentrant sa magie, elle formula avec conviction le sortilège qui passa de son esprit à sa peau dont les coupures s'estompèrent aussitôt. Ne resta bientôt plus que de petites cicatrices à peine visibles. De l'essence de Murlap aurait été bien plus efficace mais il était inutile d'ajouter que la sorcière refusait tout bonnement de faire un détour par l'infirmerie. Satisfaite, Hermione rangea sa baguette dans son fourreau, et, sans un regard en arrière pour Mimi Geignarde, elle sortit des toilettes.

Empli d'effluves nauséabondes, le cachot n° 7 transpirait l'exaspération de la douzaine d'étudiants présents dans la pièce. Le visage déconfit, tous rangèrent leurs affaires, et, avec une profonde aversion, lancèrent des regards furibonds à Harry et son sourire resplendissant. Même Ron semblait lui en vouloir. Comme les autres, le rouquin attrapa son sac, le faisant voler dans les airs avant qu'il ne retombe sur son épaule. Contrarié, il sortit sans un regard pour son meilleur ami, qui, contrairement à ses camarades n'avait aucune intention de prendre la fuite. Les bruits de couloirs diraient certainement qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de voir son égo gonfler davantage après le culot qu'il avait eu.

" _Je n'arrive pas à y croire !_ " bouillonna Hermione en passant à son tour le pas de la porte. Bien que le froid ambiant des couloirs du sous sol enveloppait chaque élève y mettant le nez, la sorcière trop échauffée par ce qui venait de se produire dans la salle de classe n'en sentait rien. Secouant la tête, elle jura contre son ami. Alors qu'elle avait jubilé à l'idée que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ne lui soit d'aucune utilité pour résoudre le problème de la troisième loi de Golpalott, Harry était tout de même parvenu à s'en tirer avec les honneurs d'un Slughorn. Et tout cela, sans même proposer un antidote. Hermione serra les poings contre sa robe et continua à arpenter le long corridor. Comment avait-il oser tendre un bezoard plutôt que de se plier à l'exercice imposé ? Et Slughorn qui approuvait. Nouveau secouement de tête. Le professeur devait vraiment être aveuglé par la célébrité d'Harry pour ne pas lui avoir fait une remontrance. À sa place, nul doute que Snape lui aurait fait ravaler la pierre en lui rappelant que sa position ne lui permettait en aucun cas d'esquiver aussi facilement un exercice.

\- **Hey Hermione !** l'interpella une voix dans le couloir.

Cherchant la source de l'appel, la sorcière tourna la tête vers la droite et découvrit Raine Elis, une vert et argent d'un an sa benjamine qui étira ses lèvres rougies par le froid en un léger sourire. L'étudiante devait mesurer environ un mètre soixante et portait impeccablement l'uniforme du collège. Hormi la mèche violine tombant sur une bonne partie de son visage qui lui conférait un air mystérieux, le reste de sa chevelure mi-longue aux airs constamment décoiffés devaient être aussi noir que celle du professeur Snape. Au cours des dîners organisés par Slughorn, car s'était là qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Hermione avait appris que Raine venait d'une famille de sang-pur d'origine suédoise et que son père, un certain Jan Elis, travaillait au département de contrôle de régulation des Créatures Magiques. Curieusement, si Harry et Ginny décrivaient ces soirées comme présomptueuses et d'un ennui mortel, au fil des mois, Hermione, elle, avait été agréablement surprise de voir les querelles entre maisons totalement gommées et la solitude des débuts s'évanouir grâce à des débats autour de sujets inabordables avec ses amis. Grâce au Slugh Club, elle pouvait donc affirmer avoir trouvé des personnes à la hauteur de ses questionnements. Et la jeune sorcière dont les couleurs verts et argent de son blason et sa cravate mettaient en valeur ses yeux pers en faisait parti. À ses côtés se tenaient Nott et un élève de septième année. Foncièrement différent des deux autres, Llyr Dilwyn, était un garçon au visage semblable à un ballon de rugby et aux yeux d'une couleur particulièrement rare. Tel le Yin et le Yang, ses iris teintées de gris et noisettes vous subjugaient au point de ne plus pouvoir s'en détacher. Surprise par cet improbable trio, Hermione leur offrit un sourire et se joignit à eux d'un pas incertain.

- **Je crois que j'ai manqué un épisode là** , dit-elle observant les trois adolescents comme si les trouver ensemble était la plus étrange des choses.  
\- **Moi qui te croyais observatrice...** soupira Raine faussement exaspérée.  
\- **En parlant d'observations** , poursuivit Nott d'un ton tranquille. **J'ai remarqué que tu avais mis tes distances avec Potter tout à l'heure. Les autres griffons te posent problème ?**  
\- **Absolument pas ! En fait, je dirais même que c'est plutôt eux qui m'évitent** , répondit-elle sur le ton de l'ironie.

Comme la Gryffondor s'y était attendue, même s'ils n'étaient pas présents lors de l'altercation, Raine et Llyr comprirent son sous-entendu. Cette histoire avait dû faire le tour de Poudlard plus vite qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. À sa gauche, Raine éclata d'un rire cristallin et communicatif qui emporta immédiatement ses trois compères dans l'hilarité. Il était si bon de se laisser aller après une journée épuisante.

\- **J'aurais adoré te voir lui mettre la misère** , assura Raine passant sa main contre ses yeux afin d'essuyer quelques larmes.  
\- **Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ?** demanda Hermione encore gênée de s'être laissée emporter.

Raine acquiesça et proposa à ses compères d'aller prendre un peu l'air.

\- **T'es pas sérieuse là ?** répondirent en choeur Nott et Llyr.  
\- **Et pourquoi pas ?** répliqua Hermione enchantée de pouvoir sortir pour la seconde fois de la journée. **Oh, attends voir… Ne me dis pas que ces deux-là sont frileux ?**

Conscient qu'un fou rire allait renaître, Llyr attrapa Raine et plaqua une main contre sa bouche avant de lui souffler une menace à l'oreille. Malgré tout, les yeux de la vert et argent gardèrent tout de leur espièglerie. Désolée par ses amis, Nott leva les mains et secoua la tête. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire pour que ces deux là cessent de se taquiner. Gentiment, il posa une main dans le dos d'Hermione et la poussa à avancer. Les deux autres suivirent aussitôt le mouvement, et bientôt, ils furent dans l'une des cours extérieur du château. Sans s'arrêter, ils empruntèrent le chemin menant au lac, leurs conversations dérivant vers des sujets plus futiles.

Avec eux, Hermione oublia le froid ambiant. Oublia combien Ronald et Harry pouvaient être idiots. Oublia même son propre comportement de la matinée qui l'avait tant exaspéré. Écoutant ses nouveaux compères discuter d'une oreille distraite, elle songea même que les dîners du professeur Slughorn commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu une conversation pleine de sens avec une personne de son âge ? Par Merlin, cela devait remonter à un certain temps. Peut-être Nott avait-il eu raison de l'aborder à cette fête finalement. Peut-être que lui, Raine, et Llyr, dont les doigts effleuraient inconsciemment ceux de Nott, se révèleraient être les personnes dont elle avait besoin pour remonter la pente. Bien sûr, elle n'oublierait pas le professeur Snape. Mais lui était un homme versatile qu'elle ne pouvait décemment voir comme bon lui semblait. Avec eux en revanche, elle pouvait se permettre de sympathiser même si cela risquait de ne pas faire plaisir à certains Gryffondor plutôt sectaires.

\- **Au fait Hermione** , dit soudainement Theodore d'un ton sérieux. **Désolé de revenir comme ça sur le sujet, mais… comment ça s'est fini avec Snape ?**

" _Si vous saviez_ " pensa-t-elle retenant un sourire. Malgré la forte envie de leur avouer la vérité, Hermione préféra la garder encore un peu pour elle. Se composant un visage affligé, elle énonça la version officielle. Une fois son mensonge exposé, Raine, Llyr et Theodore s'entre-regardèrent l'air de se demander si la sorcière se moquait d'eux.

\- **C'est tout ?** dit Llyr n'en revenant pas.  
\- **Pas un seul point en moins ?** intervint Raine les sourcils froncés.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- **Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle l'avait dans la poche, assura Nott tout sourire.  
** - **Hey ! J'ai quand même une retenue vendredi soir** , objecta Hermione. **Croyez-moi, j'aurais mille fois préféré quelques points en moins plutôt que d'avoir à me conditionner au récurage de chaudrons.  
** \- **On s'attendait surtout à ce que tu repartes avec la totale Granger** , poursuivit Dilwyn. **Depuis quand Snape manque une si belle occasion d'enlever encore plus de points à ses si détestés Gryffondors.**

La rouge et or haussa les épaules. Depuis leurs petites discussions durant les vacances, il était vrai qu'il avait fait preuve d'un laxisme si flagrant à son égard, que même elle avait été la première étonnée de s'en sortir à si bon compte.

\- **Les amis** , déclara Raine enjouée, **je crois que nous allons devoir enquêter sur ce nouveau mystère.**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ne manquait plus que ces trois là se mettent à l'espionner. Le coeur battant, elle attendit la réponse des garçons. Autour d'eux, le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner en même temps que la réflexion de l'adolescente. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Plus un bruissement de feuille. Pas un animal pour s'exprimer depuis la Forêt Interdite qui n'était pourtant qu'à quelques mètre d'eux. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, ou minutes, Hermione était incapable de le déterminer, le rire sonore de Nott et Llyr perça le silence.

* * *

 **À Suivre...**

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de Raine et Llyr ?

 **PS :** Je n'ai pas encore commencé l'écriture du prochain chapitre. Je pourrais donc aussi bien mettre 2 semaines que deux mois avant mon prochain post. Encore désolée ! :(


	11. CHAPITRE 11 : Une retenue non

Après de long mois sans arriver à aligner une ligne, je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.  
J'espère que malgré tout le retard que je prends, cette fiction continuera de vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : UNE RETENUE NON CONVENTIONNELLE**

Le reste de la semaine se déroula de la même façon. Chaque jour, Hermione évitait soigneusement Ron et Harry. Si le premier était trop préoccupé à coller sa langue au fond de la bouche de Lav-Lav, le second cherchait désespérément à s'entretenir avec elle. Pourtant, la sorcière ne lui en laissa pas la moindre chance.

Le plus clair de son temps, Hermione le passa en compagnie de Neville. Du moins, pour ce qui était de leurs repas et cours en commun. En botanique, outre le fait d'apprécier la chaleur bienvenue des serres, elle aimait se retrouver avec son camarade. Le rouge et or avait un véritable don pour les plantes. Chaque fois qu'ils rejoignaient le professeur Chourave, la sorcière voyait le visage de la directrice des Poufsouffles s'illuminait comme s'il était le rayon de soleil de sa journée. Parfois, elle tapotait même son épaule pour le féliciter, provoquant ce léger rosissement de joues qui faisait tant sourire Hermione. Si elle devait cerner l'avenir de son ami, Hermione mettrait sa main à couper qu'il choisirait la voie de l'enseignement. À moins qu'il ne décide d'étudier les plantes de manière plus scientifique. Hermione secoua la tête. Neville n'était pas un certain professeur pour qui les élèves n'étaient qu'une bande d'écervelés. Il en était même le parfait opposé. Lui inculquerait son savoir aux plus jeunes en faisant preuve de souplesse et gentillesse. En attendant que leurs routes se séparent à la fin de leurs études, ils formaient un duo de choc. En binôme, ils avançaient à une allure phénoménale, récoltant les félicitations du professeur Chourave. Individuellement, ils échangeaient des regards complices, le rouge et or observant les mouvements de sa camarades. Selon son humeur, il lui arrivait même de lui donner accès à diverses techniques lues dans un quelconque livre traitant de la plante en question. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas dupe, Hermione souriait et appliquait ses conseils. Car s'il semblait prodiguer chaque conseil de bon coeur, la sorcière savait pertinemment qu'au fond, une part du jeune homme le faisait car elle n'était pas une simple amie. Elle était celle qui accourait à sa rescousse sans se soucier de l'avis des professeurs ou de ses camarades. Celle qui faisait preuve d'une grande patience à son égard, et ce, qu'importe la matière requérant son aide.

Le reste de la journée, son habituelle solitude avait lentement mais sûrement été remplacée par la présence de Théodore Nott lors de ses cours optionnels. À ses côtés, l'étude des runes anciennes et de l'arithmancie avaient pris une autre allure. Là où Hermione adressait rarement la parole à ses camarades, pleinement concentrée sur le contenu de ses leçons, elle tendait désormais une oreille attentive aux réflexions du Serpentard qu'elle ne pensait pas si adroit. Souvent, la sorcière percevait dans son regard l'envie de la questionner sur sa drôle de relation avec le professeur Snape. Pourtant, alors qu'aucun Gryffondor ni membre de la petite bande de Malfoy n'était présent pour les surveiller, le sujet ne fut abordé à aucune reprise. Ainsi, ce plaisant silence cachait un Théodore Nott aussi malicieux que Serpentard. Fin observateur, le vert et argent s'était volontairement tû afin que la méfiance d'Hermione s'amoindrisse. Attentif, il observait ses moindres faits et gestes durant les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Afin d'améliorer ses chances, chaque fois qu'un exercice leur était proposé, Nott se plaçait à un point stratégique. Hermione et leur cher et tendre professeur restaient ainsi dans sa ligne de mire sans qu'il n'ait d'effort à fournir. Bien que sa technique ne soit pas mauvaise, elle ne l'était pas encore assez pour duper la sorcière. Perspicace, elle avait rapidement remarqué son petit jeu et pris garde d'afficher un air renfrogné en présence du sombre professeur. Étant celui qui lui avait donné une retenue, hormis du dégoût, elle n'avait aucune raison d'émettre le moindre signal en sa direction.

Malheureusement, Nott ne fut pas le seul à lui procurer cette étrange picotement dans la nuque. À la dérobée, deux autres personnes ne cessaient de l'épier. L'un, provenait d'un certain Gryffondor agacé par ses fuites constantes. L'autre, n'était autre que le professeur Snape. Lorsqu'il ne tourmentait pas sa nouvelle proie, soit Ronald Weasley, il lui lançait quelques oeillades qu'elle tentait de ne pas intercepter. Parfois, un léger rictus s'accrochait à son visage, et, dans un mouvement menaçant, il s'approchait si près d'elle que sa cape frôlait l'un de ses bras ou chevilles. Sûrement espérait-il l'effrayer ou l'obliger à plonger son regard dans le sien. Mais elle ne bronchait pas, poursuivant simplement son exercice. Le vendredi, désireux de tester son humeur, il l'alpaga non loin de sa salle de classe et lui rappela de façon un peu bourru qu'il l'attendrait le soir-même dans son bureau. Pour la première fois de la semaine, leurs regards s'étaient ancrés dans les orbes glaçantes de son professeur, et, impétueuse, elle lui avait répondu un peu sèchement qu'elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Satisfaits par cet échange un tantinet tendu, ils avaient tous deux tournés les talons, l'un, souriant intérieurement à l'idée de ce qu'il lui réservait, l'autre, méfiante.

Désireuse de profiter pleinement de ses dernières heures de liberté avant de retrouver le professeur Snape, Hermione se laissa guider par la lueur des bougies flottantes disposées de-ci de-là dans les couloirs d'un Poudlard sur lequel la nuit tombait. Au gré de ses pas, le soleil descendait si lentement sur la Forêt Interdite que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il désirait la faire languir. Perçant l'horizon de sa teinte orange sang, le ciel se para d'atouts contre lesquels aucun être vivant ne pouvait lutter. Face à cette splendeur, même le plus insensible des hommes aurait bien été incapable de résister à la tentation de détourner son attention des nuages bas. Hermione soupira d'aise. Tel spectacle valait la peine de se laisser happer dans les bras de Mère Nature des heures durant. Sans doute, certains sorciers, persuadés que, telle Calypso, elle puisse être une femme à charmer, avaient cherché à la convoiter. Malheureusement, elle était aussi inflexible que volatile, et jamais elle n'accorderait à aucun homme la moindre chance de se procurer davantage de sa beauté. Hermione n'était pas de ceux-là. Qu'importe le lieu où elle se trouvait, la sorcière se satisfaisait pleinement des sensations procurées par un coucher de soleil. Intérieur comme extérieur, la puissance des couleurs se répercutant sur les éléments la fascinait. Son regard fixa la mer d'arbres, qui tel le soleil miroitant sur l'eau, reflétait sur la cime des teintes allant de l'orangé au violet. Resplendissante, elle en faisait oublier la noirceur qui se cachait juste en dessous. Consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rester trop longtemps seule ici sans passer pour une idiote, Hermione se dirigea vers son sanctuaire : la bibliothèque.

Ici aussi ses habitudes avaient été chamboulées en peu de temps. Dès le mercredi, Raine, qui préférait aussi le calme du lieu à sa salle commune, s'était approchée de sa table. Faisant preuve de cette timidité presque maladive à laquelle Hermione avait été confrontée quelques mois plus tôt, l'étudiante avait passé une main dans ses cheveux indomptables et murmuré si bas sa requête que la plus âgée avait dû redresser la tête afin d'être certaine d'avoir bien entendu. D'un accord tacite, les deux adolescentes s'étaient retrouvées chaque soir au même endroit, reléguant ainsi une bonne fois pour toutes les soirées solitaires d'Hermione au fond du trou. Hermione devait l'avouer, la présence de la vert et argent était agréable. Comme elle, Raine était une étudiante appliquée et consciencieuse. Si leurs retrouvailles respectaient majoritairement le silence requis en ce lieu, il leur arrivait de s'arrêter dans leurs tâches respectives afin d'évoquer des choses futiles. Comme il n'y avait rien de plus savoureux pour Hermione qu'un débat, la sorcière profitait de la curiosité de son vis à vis pour poser sa plume et se lancer avec joie dans ce genre de conversations. C'est donc avec un plaisir non feint qu'elle rejoignit la vert et argent à leur table habituelle. La plume en suspens au-dessus d'un parchemin, Raine, le regard étonnamment vide semblait ailleurs.

\- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** l'interrogea Hermione à voix basse, peu désireuse d'attirer l'attention de Madame Pince qui se baladait dans les allées.

Surprise, l'adolescente sursauta et lâcha sa plume qui retomba sur le papier, l'imbibant d'encre. Immédiatement, Hermione sortit sa baguette, et, d'un léger geste du poignet, effaça toute trace du crime.

\- **Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur** , dit-elle s'installant sur la chaise face à sa nouvelle amie.

À sa place, d'autres lui auraient passé un savon monumental, mais pas Raine. La jeune fille se contenta de reposer tranquillement sa plume dans son encrier, et, d'un simple signe de main, lui fit comprendre que l'affaire était déjà oubliée.

\- **Ce n'est rien** , murmura-t-elle. **J'étais juste… ailleurs.** Elle offrit un doux sourire à l'adolescente qui n'en cru pas un mot, et, changeant complètement de sujet, elle ajouta : **Alors, prête pour ton rendez-vous avec le professeur Snape ?**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit davantage sourire la Serpentard. Rendez-vous. Merlin que ce mot sonnait mal.

\- **T'imagines même pas à quel point !** répondit-elle ironique.  
\- **Sois pas si pessimiste** , dit Raine tranquillement. **Snape a peut-être l'air d'une "bête", mais ce n'est qu'en apparence.  
** \- **Pourquoi diable faut-il tous que vous me répétiez ça ?** rétorqua la jeune rouge et or tentant de ne pas hausser la voix. Je veux bien croire qu'il vous brosse dans le sens du poil, mais quand même !

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Dès sa première année à Poudlard, Hermione n'avait pu que constater le favoritisme constant dont faisait preuve le Maître des Potions à l'égard de ses petits serpents. Hormis la maison qu'il dirigeait d'une main de maître, les points positifs sortant de cette bouche cruellement railleuse se faisaient rares. De toute sa personne n'émanait en leur direction que ce dédain et cette suffisance tant usé contre elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour particulier. Jour où il lui avait demandé si elle le pensait incapable de se soucier de quiconque. Jour où étrangement, il l'avait convié dans ses appartements. Vraiment, cet homme était impossible à cerner. Le rire onctueux de Raine qui leur valut un regard noir et un avertissement de la part de la bibliothécaire extirpa complètement Hermione de ses pensées.

\- **Désolée Madame, ça ne se reproduire pas** , s'excusa la plus jeune les joues légèrement rougies.

La bibliothécaire leur lança un dernier regard et disparut derrière une rangée de livres. Rivant ses yeux sur Hermione, Raine poursuivit :

\- **Pour en revenir à ce très cher professeur Snape, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas toujours tendre avec nous.  
** \- **Ne me fais pas croire qu'il vous fait récurer des chaudrons** , répondit Hermione absolument pas convaincue.  
\- **Si seulement tu voyais les têtes de Crabbe et Goyle chaque fois qu'ils reviennent de leurs retenues** , ajouta la vert et argent cachant sa main derrière sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Si humilier deux élèves issus de familles mangemorts lui semblait impossible, le directeur des Serpentard ne devait craindre aucune représaille puisque Crabbe et Goyle séniors se trouvaient à Azkaban depuis des mois. Songeant que ces deux idiots ne valaient pas davantage d'intérêt, la sorcière secoua la tête et rit doucement avec sa jeune amie avant de passer à un nouveau sujet. Malgré des sourires de façade, Hermione dicerna l'air morose de son amie. Convaincue qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps afin qu'elle veuille bien se confier, la rouge et or fit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, forcer une personne avait davantage la capacité de froisser une amitié plutôt que de la renforcer. Si Raine désirait lui parler de ces tracas, elle le ferait en temps voulu. À la place, Hermione s'évertua à faire sourire son amie jusqu'à la dernière minute puisque le bureau du sombre professeur se trouvait sur le chemin de sa salle commune.

Habituellement, Severus n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se reposer. Mais pas ce vendredi. Ce vendredi, il se réjouissait de la façon dont il avait décidé de mener la retenue de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Granger. Bien sûr, chaque fois qu'il devait trouver un calvaire à infliger à l'un de ses étudiants - surtout s'il ne nommait Harry Potter -, il se délectait d'avance, essayant de se renouveler afin que les petites têtes sans cervelles ne tombent jamais dans la même routine. Pour Granger, il n'avait pas été bien difficile de trouver ce qui lui conviendrait. Et s'il ne considérait pas tout à fait cela comme entrant dans le cadre d'une véritable retenue, nul doute que la rouge et or n'en sortirait pas indemne. Se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant l'âtre de la cheminée qui flamboyait contre les murs de pierre de son bureau, le sorcier croisa les bras derrière son dos et pris une longue inspiration. Sa décision n'était pas prise à la légère. Elle serait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son élève. Comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même, il acquiesça d'un signe léger signe de tête tandis que quelques coups résonnaient de l'autre côté de sa lourde porte en bois.

\- **Entrez** , ordonna-t-il de sa voix de baryton.

Un léger grincement lui indiqua l'entrée d'une Miss Granger curieusement silencieuse et visiblement sur les nerfs. Encore une chose qu'il lui faudrait apprendre à maîtriser, pensa Severus tout en se détournant du foyer qu'il observait jusqu'à présent. Posant son regard ébène sur son élève éclairé à la lueur de la lampe à huile posée sur son bureau, il la scruta un instant. Si son aura imposait son état d'âme à qui pouvait bien la ressentir, le reste de son corps semblait tout aussi tendu. Droite comme un i, ses lèvres pincées couplées à sa main droite se contractant à intervalle régulier contre sa robe sorcière n'engageaient rien de bon. Quant à son regard, il était si nuageux que l'on pouvait y décerner les éclairs de tourment qui y dansait. Si Severus n'était pas un infâme sorcier au caractère indocile, probablement aurait-il pris garde à ne pas l'ennuyer davantage.

\- **Je vous prierais de laisser vos problèmes à la porte Miss Granger** , dit l'enseignant en décomposant lentement les syllabes de chaque mot.

Confuse, la petite furie sembla enfin prendre conscience d'où elle se trouvait. Le bureau du professeur Snape baignait dans une ambiance aussi glauque que chaleureuse. Entreposés sur des étagères, des organes d'elle ne savait quel être flottaient dans du formol. Heureusement, un peu plus loin, les récipients laissaient place à des rangés de livres, habillant la pierre froide d'une bien meilleure manière. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Hermione remarqua l'absence de la petite table permettant au professeur de concocter quelques potions ou placer des élèves en retenue. Ne restait plus qu'un fauteuil tout aussi sombre que le professeur et à l'air confortable. Comprenant que la jeune fille faisait le lien entre la disparition de la table et sa retenue, Severus la gratifia de son plus beau rictus et poursuivit :

\- **Ma nouvelle décoration vous pose problème Miss ?**

La sorcière secoua la tête. Voilà qu'elle perdait encore la parole. Et bien, Severus n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi souvent le cas.

\- **J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de vos "blagues" ?** l'interrogea-t-elle après un temps à observer le fond de la pièce.

- **Absolument pas** , renchérit le professeur. **En fait…** Il fit une pause, s'approcha de l'espace où ne se trouvait plus que le fauteuil et un tapis vert entremêlés de fils argent, et posa sa main sur le dossier du siège. **Plutôt que de vous proposer une retenue dans les règles de l'art, que diriez-vous de tester vos avancées en occlumentie ?**

Bouche bée, la sorcière resta si immobile que l'on aurait pu la croire sous l'emprise d'un Petrificus Totalus. Elle n'en revenait pas. Severus Snape, l'homme le plus détestait de tout Poudlard, consentait à lui donner un cours particulier. Même cours qu'Harry avait détesté suivre l'année précédente. Malgré les indications émises par son cerveau afin de donner une réponse affirmative, aucun membre de son corps ne sembla vouloir répondre. Par Merlin, il n'y avait bien que Severus Snape pour vous stupéfier avec des mots. L'homme émit un petit ricanement et tapota la place libre.

\- **Si vous ne le désirez pas, je peux encore trouver quelque chose de plus… ordinaire.**

À ces mots roulés dans la bouche railleuse du directeur des Serpentards, Hermione parvint à oxygéner son cerveau.

- **Ce ne sera pas nécessaire** , répondit-elle faisant un pas de plus dans la pièce.

Ravi de l'acceptation de son élève, Severus lui fit signe de s'installer dans le fauteuil et s'en éloigna. S'accolant à son bureau, il croisa les bras et lui fit prendre conscience de ce qui l'attendait. L'autoriser à user la légilimancie sur sa personne signifiait tolérer qu'il puisse explorer n'importe quelle part d'elle. Présent, comme passé. Une fois à l'intérieur de son esprit, il pourrait le manipuler. La contraindre à éprouver ce qu'il désirait qu'elle endure. La faire craquer de mille et une façon en fouillant sa mémoire et l'obligeant à revivre quelques événements enfouis ou émotions fortes. Autant dire qu'en prenant place sur ce siège, elle encourrait de nombreux risques. Consciente qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui résister longtemps, Hermione décréta pourtant que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- **Êtes-vous certaine de le vouloir ?** l'interrogea-t-il une dernière fois.  
\- **Oui professeur** , affirma la sorcière sûre d'elle.

Avant l'arrivée de son élève, Severus s'était fait à l'idée que tout puisse se dérouler sans encombres. Bien sûr, histoire de corser un peu les choses, il avait fallu qu'elle soit affectée par un événement quelconque avant son arrivée dans les cachots. La colère pulsait d'ailleurs toujours dans tout son être, et ce, bien qu'elle se soit légèrement atténuée depuis quelques minutes. Colère qui pouvait avoir deux répercussions bien distinctes lors de l'exercice. Dans le premier cas, des barrières aussi fortes que son émotion se dresseraient sur son chemin, l'écartant immédiatement de son esprit. Dans le second, la sorcière serait tout bonnement incapable de le repousser, lui donnant ainsi accès à ce qu'il lorgnerait en une fraction de secondes. Persuadé de connaître la direction qu'allait prendre l'essai, il lui avait offert une issue de secours. Mais soit, puisqu'elle se sentait d'attaque, il lui donnerait sa chance. D'un signe de tête, il donna son assentiment et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa dans la direction de la sorcière.

\- **Bien** , déclara-t-il la sentant un peu tendue. Avant que je n'énonce le sortilège, je vous suggère de commencer à vous préparer.

Granger hocha la tête, pris une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux. Son humeur vagabondait encore légèrement dans l'air tiède de la pièce. Bon ou mauvais présage ? Lui-même n'en savait rien tant cette sorcière pouvait se révéler surprenante. Après tout, comment pouvait-il prédire son échec alors qu'elle était la première depuis des années à faire preuve d'autant de génie ? Tournant légèrement sa baguette entre ses doigts, il se racla la gorge et prononça distinctement le sort. Sans ressentir la moindre résistance, le sorcier pénétra l'esprit de la rouge et or. _Prévisible_ , pensa-t-il tandis que la colère interne de son élève l'enveloppait.

\- **Défendez-vous** , émit-il de sa voix basse.

Elle eut beau essayer, rien y fit. Il restait planté là sans qu'aucune poussée ne tente de l'extirper de la tête bouclée. Désireux de la faire réagir, Severus décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Contrairement au traitement déstabilisateur réservé à Potter l'année précédente, il resta en surface et remonta légèrement le fil de la journée de la rouge et or. Les détails de l'un des couloirs du château s'esquissèrent rapidement. Observant son nouvel environnement, il haussa un sourcil en découvrant la Gryffondor en compagnie de Raine Aisling. Et bien, ses serpents réservaient leur lot de surprises ces derniers temps. D'abord, Nott s'était curieusement enquis au sujet de la rouge et or suite à l'incident en début de semaine, et maintenant, Aisling semblait lier une amitié avec elle.

 _Étrange_ , songea Severus suivant les deux jeunes filles riant au rythme de leurs pas. _Je n'ai pas le souvenir de les avoir vu ensemble auparavant_. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il fronça un sourcil. À bien y réfléchir, hormis Londubat, la Gryffondor continuait d'éviter scrupuleusement ses meilleurs amis depuis un moment. Weasley, il pouvait comprendre. Mais qu'avait bien pu encore faire Potter pour s'attirer les foudres de la sorcière ?

\- **Mione' !** résonna soudainement une voix lointaine.

 _Et bien, lorsqu'on parle du loup, on en voit la queue_ , pensa le professeur voyant surgir le brun à la chevelure indomptable dans son champ de vision. Soudain, plus aucun rire ne survola la scène dont il s'approcha. Granger soupira, puis, d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais assez ferme, énonça qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer. Bien sûr, le sale gosse qu'était Potter la conjura de lui accorder deux minutes tout en réhaussant correctement ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

\- **Désolée, mais ça devra attendre** , énonça la sorcière d'un ton qui sonna sec aux oreilles d'un Snape incapable de refouler un petit rictus.  
\- **Bien sûr…** dit le jeune homme visiblement blessé. **J'espère au moins que tu as une bonne raison.**

Tenue un peu à l'écart de la conversation, Aisling posa une main sur le bras de la rouge et or dont la poitrine se soulevait d'un énervement qu'elle déchargea sur Potter.

- **Bon sang Harry** , rétorqua-t-elle serrant son poing contre sa robe. **Si tu voyais plus loin que le bout du nez de Ron, tu aurais su que le professeur Snape m'a donné une retenue à cause de ce qui s'est passé en classe.**

 _Bien envoyé_ , jugea l'enseignant discernant les émeraudes de Potter s'écarter tels de larges billes tandis que ses oeillères volaient en éclat. Apparemment le Survivant ne s'était pas affolé de laisser sa meilleure amie aux prises du "sale bâtard des cachots" alors que la tension y était palpable. Il aurait pu être aussi cruel que bon lui aurait semblait que Potter ne lui aurait pas posé la moindre question à ce sujet. Voilà qui démontrait combien le Survivant pouvait être égocentrique et expliquait par la même pourquoi Granger prenait ses distances.

\- **Assez** , déclara Severus en s'extirpant lui même du crâne de l'étudiante au visage contorsionné par l'effort et le courroux.  
- **Je suis désolée** , dit-elle d'une voix serrée.  
- **Et pourquoi cela je vous pries ?** demanda-t-il en s'appuyant davantage sur son bureau.  
\- **Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote.**

Un petit ricanement échappa des lèvres du sorcier qui décréta l'exercice terminé et rangea sa baguette. Malgré un caractère prédisposé à cette discipline, lui-même avait dû s'entraîner à bloquer des intrusions pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- **En laissant votre colère prendre ainsi le dessus, les chances que vous parveniez à vos fins étaient infimes** , dit-il nonchalamment.

Honteuse d'avoir laissé gouverner son émotion de la sorte, Hermione se mordit la joue et n'osa plus affronter le regard de son professeur. On ne lui demandait quand même pas la lune alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à extérioriser son ressenti ? Elle avait beau avoir lu le livre qu'il lui avait prêté en long, en large et en travers, rassembler assez de volonté lui était impossible.

\- **Contrer une attaque de ce type exige, non seulement de savoir vider son esprit** , ajouta-t-il après un temps, **mais surtout, de puiser l'énergie nécessaire pour ériger une barrière.**

La sorcière plaça sa tête entre ses mains et murmura ne pas en être capable. Dans cette posture, elle n'avait plus rien de la terrible Je-Sais-Tout qu'il s'évertuait à humilier quelques mois plus tôt. Elle n'était plus qu'une petite chose fragile incapable de trouver la force de se relever. Conscient de son intellect et de sa force habituelle à braver les dangers, Severus prit une décision qu'il espérait ne pas regretter aussi sec.

\- **Je propose** , soupira-t-il, **d'essayer de vous enseigner à devenir Occlumens.**

La phrase eut pour effet immédiat de faire redresser la tête de la rouge et or dont le visage criait son incompréhension. Apparemment, aussi brillant soit-il, son cerveau n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il puisse lui faire ce genre de proposition.

\- **Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?** dit-elle n'en revenant pas.  
\- **Vous ne trouverez pas plus sérieux que moi Miss Granger** , affirma le sorcier en croisant les bras sur son torse.

* * *

A Suivre...


	12. CHAPITRE 12 : Les Coulisses de Poudlard

Je ne vous ai pas oublié ! L'inspiration est vraiment hyper aléatoire ces derniers temps et je m'en excuse. Heureusement, être allée voir _ **Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit**_ à Londres m'a visiblement redonné envie de travailler mon chapitre. Quant aux prochains, j'espère que l'arrivée de l'automne va m'aider à avancer un peu. Il y a vraiment rien de mieux que d'écrire enroulée dans un plaid avec un chocolat chaud à côté de soi :)

Oh ! Grande nouvelle, aujourd'hui, en plus de Severus et Hermione, je vous propose un tout nouveau point de vue. Je croise les doigts pour ne pas vous décevoir !

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Les rayons du soleil échauffèrent tant le parc du château, que, pour la première fois depuis des mois, quelques brins d'herbes perçaient la blancheur répandue sur le sol. Un peu plus haut, les cours extérieurs s'éveillaient lentement mais sûrement au gré des rires et bavardages avec dans toutes les bouches LE sujet immanquable du mois : la Saint Valentin. De la Grande Salle à la bibliothèque en passant par les salles communes et dortoirs, il était impossible d'échapper ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée à la mention du sujet. Pourtant, quand le tout Poudlard semblait ravi d'entrer dans cette période de l'année, une part infime de la population estudiantine aurait voulu pouvoir effacer des mémoires collectives ce jour maudit. Parmi eux, Hermione Granger.

Sans un regard pour Lavande qui babillait accroché au bras de son Ron-Ron adoré, la sorcière traça son chemin. Depuis leur incartade, leur relation n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce. Pas plus que celle avec Harry. Honteux, le Survivant savait qu'il faudrait un certain temps à son amie avant qu'elle n'accepte des excuses. En attendant, il baissait la tête et se mordillait parfois la lèvre inférieure en sa présence pour s'empêcher de lui adresser la parole. Pour cela, Hermione lui en était reconnaissante. Bien qu'elle garde ses distances, elle savait combien cet éloignement forcé coûtait à l'adolescent. Après tout, Harry n'était qu'un animal délicat dont les conseils avisés d'Hermione apaisaient fréquemment les craintes. Sans elle, faire les bons choix s'avérait plus complexe. Incapable de prévoir seul le mouvement à suivre pour la réussite de son plan, il se retrouvait désormais comme une biche apeurée en pleins phares. Cela, elle l'avait remarqué dès la leçon de potions suivante tant le professeur Slughorn semblait mal à l'aise en présence du Survivant. À coup sûr, Harry avait écouté Ron et se retrouvait maintenant dans un cul de sac. Un moment, Hermione en avait doucement ri avant d'espérer que ce lamentable échec lui apprendrait enfin combien le rouquin n'était pas fiable. La sorcière passa une main dans sa longue chevelure. L'heure du pardon n'avait pas encore sonné, mais bientôt, elle lui prouverait qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de le rayer de sa vie d'un simple trait de marqueur indélébile. Après tout, Harry avait autant besoin d'elle, qu'elle de lui. En quelque sorte, tous deux étaient des freaks autour desquels gravitaient d'autres personnes. Elle, en raison de son intelligence hors du commun. Lui, pour avoir survécu à Voldemort. À eux deux, ils formaient un duo fonctionnel et il aurait été idiot d'y mettre fin pour un acte aussi stupide de la part de son ami.

\- **On est dans la lune Granger ?** se moqua gentiment une voix à sa droite.

Hermione lança une oeillade au Serpentard à ses côtés et lui offrit un léger sourire. Nott avait raison. Ces derniers temps, elle avait fréquemment la tête dans les nuages. La première raison n'était autre que Harry. Aussi têtue qu'elle soit, résister aux deux émeraudes déroutées réclamant son aide s'avérait bien plus ardue que prévue. Tiraillée entre l'envie de lui apprendre ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur les horcruxes et celle de l'ignorer, elle s'était jurée de tenir bon encore quelques jours. La seconde était tout de noir vêtue et la tenait en haleine. Les semaines passaient à une allure phénoménale et le professeur ne lui avait fait parvenir aucun signe concernant une nouvelle leçon. La rouge et or savait qu'elle devrait faire preuve de patience. Tout comme Dumbledore dont le siège central dans la Grande Salle restait vide la plupart du temps, certains soirs, celui du professeur Snape était tout aussi inoccupé. Aux yeux de tous, il passait certainement pour l'horrible sorcier incapable de supporter plus de cinq minutes le chahut de la Grande Salle. Aux yeux de tous, hormis ceux d'Hermione qui le soupçonnait plutôt d'assister à de nouvelles réunions Mangemorts. L'option Ordre du Phénix avait également effleuré l'esprit de l'étudiante. Après tout, la totalité des membres n'était pas constamment requise et la présence de McGonagall à Poudlard s'expliquait simplement par le fait qu'elle ait à superviser le collège en l'absence de son directeur. Pourtant, si rien ne laissait paraître que le sombre sorcier tiendrait sa parole, elle l'avait assez surpris l'observer à la dérobée pour comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Chaque fois, prise de court par ses regards qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il calculait à quelle sauce la dévorer durant leur prochaine rencontre, elle laissait son appréhension se mêler à une certaine hâte de le retrouver. Pas qu'elle le trouve beau ou quoi que ce fut de cet acabit, mais sa soif d'apprendre la guidait dans sa direction. Elle en était là dans sa réflexion lorsqu'elle répondit enfin à Théodore Nott dont la tête reposait contre la paume de sa main.

\- **Désolée. Je pensais à un truc dont Raine m'a parlé hier soir.**  
\- **Les filles...** répondit le Serpentard faussement exaspéré. **Toujours à commérer sur tout et n'importe quoi, hein ?**

Hermione donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de son voisin qui ouvrit aussitôt la bouche sans en sortir le moindre son. Ses yeux bruns souriaient autant que les siens. Il y a encore quelques semaines, si on lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait autant se lier d'amitié avec des élèves de la maison rivale, Hermione n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait pas ses journées se dérouler sans les taquineries de Théo ou ses bavardages avec Raine. En leur compagnie, elle balayait d'un coup de baguette les nombreux préjugés des rouge et or et pouvait réellement être elle-même.

\- **Je plaisante** , murmura le garçon après un moment. Posant sa plume dans son encrier, il adressa un regard ombrageux à la rouge et or. **C'est à propos de Malfoy, hum ?**

Étonnée qu'il soit au courant, Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Peu de temps après sa "retenue", l'air distrait de sa camarade s'était intensifiée de telle sorte que la vert et argent semblait avoir des absences. La préfète avait bien essayé de la relancer à plusieurs reprises, mais Raine avait continué à nier avoir le moindre problème. Enfin, jusqu'à la veille au soir, où, pour Merlin savait qu'elle raison, la vert et argent était venue la trouver à la bibliothèque et avait demandé à lui parler en privé. Consciente qu'en cas de refus sa chance ne se représenterait pas, Hermione avait aussitôt délaissé ce sur quoi elle travaillait et avait enjoint Raine à la suivre jusqu'à une pièce secrète qu'elle avait découvert quelques années plus tôt au cinquième étage. Assurées d'obtenir la tranquillité désirée, Hermione avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée et rejoint l'adolescente sur un large canapé dépoussiéré. À l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, Raine avait émit de but en blanc sa volonté de parler de Draco Malfoy. Surprise, Hermione avait tout de même tendue une oreille attentive aux confessions de l'étudiante. Tout d'abord intriguée par le soudain changement de comportement du Prince des Serpentard, Raine s'alarmait désormais pour la santé du garçon qui se dégradait de jour en jour. Elle avait également évoqué le fait qu'outre les constats physiques perceptibles par tous, Malfoy s'enfermait dans une solitude énigmatique. Même Pansy, sa petite amie, avait été évincée du jour au lendemain pour une obscure raison. Hermione avait alors émis la possibilité qu'il soit simplement bouleversé par l'enfermement de son père. Pourtant, en arrière plan, s'était immiscé dans son esprit les mots d'Harry affirmant que l'héritier Malfoy avait pris la relève de son père auprès des Mangemorts. Un fait qui devenait de plus en plus possible maintenant que la jeune fille lui avait confié tout cela.

\- **Elle t'en a parlé ?** demanda la sorcière à son voisin alors que les grattements de plumes s'élevaient dans la classe.  
\- **Hermione… Hermione…** soupira Nott se prenant la tête dans les mains. **Comment veux-tu que ma meilleure amie me cache un truc pareil ?  
** \- **Un point pour toi** , répondit-elle jetant un coup d'oeil à leur professeur en plein explication avant de poursuivre : **Et qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**  
- **Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle là-dedans ?** répliqua Nott plutôt que de répondre à la rouge et or qui secoua la tête. **Ils s'intéressent tous les deux l'un à l'autre.**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main contre sa bouche afin d'étouffer une réaction trop bruyante. Que Raine se renseigne sur Malfoy, soit, mais qu'il en fasse de même ? Impossible. Si, comme Harry le pensait, il complotait dans le dos de Dumbledore, quel intérêt aurait-il à se rencarder sur une étudiante n'entrant pas dans ses plans ?

- **Je peux pas croire ça.**  
\- **Ridicule, hein ?** rit doucement le Serpentard. **Et pourtant…**

Alors qu'il venait de piquer sa curiosité, Hermione sursauta au rugissement de la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cour. La voix du professeur s'éleva un peu plus fort, les retenant à leurs sièges encore un instant.

\- **Ça te paraît pas bizarre ?** demanda-t-elle tout en inscrivant rapidement ses devoirs dans un coin de son parchemin.

Nott haussa les épaules.

\- **Pas vraiment… J'imagine que tout le monde s'intéresse à tout le monde ici...** Imitant Hermione, il fit gratter sa plume sur le papier.

 _Pas faux_ , pensa Hermione en rangeant ses affaires. Que cela soit pour la gloire ou des moqueries, il suffisait qu'une personne sorte légèrement du lot pour que les murmures s'élèvent autour de vous. La sorcière songea à Luna Lovegood qui avait hérité d'un surnom et d'une réputation de fille dérangée en raison de sa différence. Lors de sa première année, Hermione aussi s'était retrouvée sous le joug des regards et quolibets. Jetant un regard à Théodore qui venait de jeter son sac sur son épaule, elle comprit soudainement pourquoi il était devenu expert dans l'art du camouflage. S'il laissait rarement distinguer plus que sa silhouette longiligne, c'était uniquement dans le but de se protéger de tout mauvais regard ou commentaire. Hermione refoula un sourire, saisit ses affaires et s'avança vers la sortie. Quoi que puisse en dire les autres, Théodore Nott était définitivement un être aussi singulier qu'étonnant dont la compagnie était tout sauf lassante.

Comme souvent lorsqu'elle était prise d'insomnie, Raine siégeait à sa place favorite, soit le rebord de la fenêtre la plus excentrée de sa salle commune. Vidée de toute vie depuis bien longtemps, et aucun préfet en chef n'étant de sa propre maison, elle ne risquait absolument rien. Même les régulières apparitions du Baron Sanglant ne l'effrayait pas. Venant s'assurer que tout soit en ordre dans la salle commune de ses petits protégés, il s'approchait souvent d'elle afin de lui tenir compagnie. L'adolescente se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre nocturne avec le fantôme. Surpris de trouver une élève hors du lit, il avait volé dans sa direction et Raine avait franchement craint qu'il ne lui passe un sacré savon. Mais non. Il était simplement resté planté là, son corps flottant au-dessus du sol. Comme si chacun cherchait à trouver la faiblesse de l'autre, tous deux s'étaient longuement observés. Foncièrement différent des autres ectoplasmes, le Baron Sanglant terrifiait une bonne partie des étudiants. Il fallait dire que ses vêtements couverts du sang de sa dernière victime et les chaînes qu'il portait en signe de pénitence ne favorisaient pas le contact. Pourtant, sous l'aspect physique, Raine avait découvert une personne étonnante à l'humour piquant. À croire que ce trait caractérisait les Serpentard. Depuis, chaque fois qu'il la surprenait dans l'une de ses insomnies, il s'approchait d'elle afin de lui tenir compagnie. Parfois, lorsqu'il la sentait flancher, il l'enjoignait même à rejoindre son dortoir, ce pour quoi l'adolescente lui était particulièrement reconnaissante. Pourtant, cette nuit le Baron n'avait pas fait son apparition, laissant une Raine lamentablement endormie contre la fenêtre derrière laquelle la vie aquatique se poursuivait. De temps à autre, curieuse de voir un étudiant vissé à la fenêtre, quelques créatures s'approchaient en quête de distraction. Cependant, la sorcière ne leur donnant aucune attention, elles s'enfuyaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Ainsi enroulée dans un épais plaid en tartan vert et gris, la sorcière n'eut aucune chance d'échapper à la main qui se posa sur son épaule, la secouant doucement. Geignant un peu, l'adolescente fronça les sourcils et repoussa l'intrus qui en profita pour répliquer :

\- **Les chambres ne sont pas à ta convenance Elis ?**

Baillant à s'en détacher les mâchoires, Raine passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et s'étira afin de soulager son épaule douloureuse. Cette place avait beau être agréable, y rester trop longtemps en position semi-allongé avait tendance à engourdir ses muscles. Un peu plus éveillée, elle tourna la tête en direction de son vis à vis. Vêtu de pied en cap, le garçon à la chevelure reconnaissable entre mille par sa teinte si claire qu'elle semblait presque blanche posait son regard gris sur elle. Malgré son visage émacié, Draco Malfoy était plein de malice. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas perçu en lui depuis des lustres. Au-delà des apparences, elle pouvait déceler autre chose sans pour autant parvenir à mettre un doigt dessus. Bien décidée à entrer dans son jeu, elle sourit doucement et lui répondit sur le même ton :

\- **Nah, trop de harpies au mètre carré.  
** \- **Parce que tu n'en es pas une ?** répondit Draco sarcastique, ses lèvres s'étirant en un très léger sourire.

Qu'il était tentant de prendre les traits de l'une de ces créatures au corps d'oiseau et à la tête humaine histoire de lui donner une petite leçon. Raine secoua la tête. Hormis Théo et Llyr, personne n'avait découvert sa condition. Même pas Hermione et ses sens affutés. Alors non, elle ne pouvait décemment se trahir aussi facilement.

\- **Je te pensais assez intelligent pour connaître la réponse** , dit-elle en lui jetant un regard hautain.

Lentement, l'adolescente se leva, contourna le blond et gagna l'espace face à la cheminée. S'abaissant un instant, elle plaça magiquement une bûche à l'intérieur du foyer avant de murmurer une incantation afin d'essayer de raviver le feu.

- **Oh allez Elis, on peut plus blaguer ?** répliqua Draco en s'avançant vers le canapé le plus proche de l'âtre.  
- **Tu sais faire ça toi ?** demanda-t-elle son regard se tournant soudainement vers l'adolescent. **J'aurais pourtant juré que…**  
\- **J'aurai mieux fait de te laisser dormir.**

Raine tiqua sur le soupir ponctuant la fin de phrase de Draco. Maintenant il était sincère. Il ne jouait plus la comédie de l'enfant unique en manque de reconnaissance prêt à envoyer balader quiconque se trouverait dans son espace vital. Maintenant il était le Draco Malfoy qu'elle avait observé depuis la rentrée. Celui qui se méfiait de tout et de rien. Celui qui ne semblait plus être que l'ombre de lui même, longeant les murs de Poudlard en espérant que personne ne le remarque. Les Malfoy n'étaient pourtant pas réputé pour leur discrétion. Raine le savait, quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Elle était encore incapable de le dire. L'emprisonnement de son père pouvait avoir un lien étrange avec la tristesse qui animait souvent son regard, mais de là à devenir une autre personne ? Raine n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Après tout, dans la bataille au Département des Mystères, le sorcier n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu un parent. Certes, elle ne pouvait faire de comparatif avec Théo qui exécrait son paternel, mais tous deux s'accordaient à dire que cette seule raison ne pouvait signifier un tel changement.

\- **Ça va Draco, je plaisante** , ajouta Raine après un long silence dans une tentative de calmer le jeu.

À l'utilisation de son prénom, ledit Draco baissa la tête en direction de la jeune fille assise en tailleur sur le large tapis face à la cheminée. Le regard fixé sur les flammes miroitant sur sa peau de lait, elle respirait la quiétude. En cet instant, Draco aurait tout donné pour ressentir la même chose. Malheureusement, ce sentiment ne faisait plus parti de son quotidien depuis des mois. Ne décrochant plus ses perles grises de l'adolescente dont les mains se rapprochait dangereusement du feu, Draco songea à la première fois où elle avait attiré son attention. Le souvenir encore vif, il la revit se tenir à proximité de ses parents sur le quai de la voie 9¾. Lui serrait affectueusement sa mère dans ses bras, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Quel mensonge… Et puis, alors que sa mère retenait une larme, il avait ressenti une sorte de brûlure contre sa nuque. Une brûlure provenant du regard de cette fille dont il ne connaissait pas même le nom. Cette fille qu'il se souvenait avoir fusillé du regard afin de l'obliger à détourner le visage, ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce jour, il avait gravé son apparence dans un coin de son esprit et n'avait plus réussi à se la sortir de la tête. D'abord parce qu'il était certain qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que tous ces idiots qui le jugeaient sans savoir ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Puis, parce que Nott lui avait ouvert les yeux. Grâce à lui, il avait découvert une personne qui n'avait jamais attiré son attention auparavant. Lentement, ses préjugés s'étaient évanouis et il avait eu envie d'en savoir toujours davantage. Une lubie qui allait en contradiction totale avec le devoir qu'il se devait d'accomplir. Soudain frappée par l'irrépressible envie de quitter le réconfort de la salle commune pour le froid mordant de l'extérieur, Draco prit la parole :

\- **Elis** , débuta-t-il peu sûr de lui. **Faut qu'on sorte d'ici.**

Confrontant ses orbes aux siennes, Raine le regarda éberluée.

\- **Il doit pas être plus de cinq heures** , s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- **Et alors ?** rétorqua Draco, haussant les épaules.  
\- **Par Merlin, je vais finir par croire que Crabbe et Goyle déteignent sur toi.**  
\- **Aucun risque. Crabbe et Goyle sont trop idiots pour espérer sortir d'ici sans se faire attraper. Moi en revanche…**

Raine soupira. Allez savoir combien de points et d'heures de colle cela leur vaudrait s'ils étaient pris en flagrant délit. Pourtant, saisit par le fort sentiment de braver l'interdit de son camarade, la vert et argent accepta.

\- **Tu ne seras pas déçu** , lui assura-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire plein de promesses.  
\- **Y a pas intérêt** , répondit-elle saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Au même étage, Severus Snape s'affairait autour d'un chaudron. Habituellement, la concoction d'une quelconque potion avait le don de l'apaiser, mais pas celle-ci. À peine s'en affranchissait-il qu'il devait se remettre au travail pour le mois suivant. Maudit soit Dumbledore et ses contraintes. Quatorze ans que le directeur l'obligeait à préparer ce même breuvage. ***** Quatorze ans qu'il se faisait violence chaque mois afin de ne pas penser à l'homme qui l'ingurgitait. Celui-là même qui avait failli avoir sa peau dans la Cabane Hurlante durant leur scolarité et avait osé oublier prendre cette satané potion avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Potter fils et sa clique trois ans plus tôt. Quelle fantastique idée le directeur avait-il eu de laisser un loup-garou déambuler tranquillement au beau milieu d'une enceinte pullulante d'étudiants à la chair fraîche. Chaque jour, Severus avait craint la catastrophe. Et chaque fois qu'il avait osé aborder le sujet, Dumbledore répondait amusé qu'il n'avait pas à prendre son cas pour une généralité. Foutaises... S'il avait bien failli y passer, ce même loup-garou était parfaitement capable de récidiver. Mais le vieux fou accordant son entière confiance au monstre, il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Même le jour où il avait finalement sorti les crocs, le directeur l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour le réconforter. À croire que ces abrutis de Maraudeurs étaient intouchables quand lui payait le prix fort au moindre faux pas. Severus laissa échapper un rire mauvais. Depuis cette fameuse année, il devait également endurer chaque mois les remerciements d'un Lupin embarrassé de son aide. Vraiment… Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais eu le choix… Son seul répit avait été quelques temps avant les vacances de Noël, où, envoyé en infiltration chez les loups-garous, Lupin n'avait pas eu à refouler sa part sombre.

Ajoutant un nouvel ingrédient au contenant du chaudron, Severus soupira. Entre la préparation de la tue-loup, l'infirmerie à ravitailler une fois par semaine car Slughorn ne désirait pas s'en charger, ses copies à corriger et les enchaînements de réunions, tantôt avec l'Ordre, tantôt avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait plus une seconde à lui. L'apparition d'un nom sur un parchemin posé à distance raisonnable de son chaudron lui rappela une autre mission à l'ordre du jour : la surveillance du jeune Malfoy. Oui, car depuis que Dumbledore savait que l'adolescent complotait derrière son dos pour le tuer, c'était encore une fois vers Severus qu'il s'était tourné. Et vraiment, quand vous saviez que plusieurs aurors patrouillaient en et hors du château pour s'assurer que tout se déroule bien, cela avait de quoi irriter. Parfois, Severus se demandait même si servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas plus reposant. Outre les punitions et leurs séquelles à long terme, ses missions n'avaient rien d'abracadabrantesque. Surtout qu'en étant « espion » pour lui, il n'avait qu'à tendre l'oreille et rapporter les dernières nouvelles. Mais les années d'enseignement a Poudlard l'avait assez fait réfléchir pour prendre la bonne décision. Servir Dumbledore pour le bien de la communauté sorcière valait tout de même mieux que de suivre le d'essaim d'un sorcier à la tête de reptile prêt à réduire en cendre tous les moldus. Revenant au parchemin sous ses yeux, Severus songea que l'espionnage à distance était véritablement la meilleure option. Bien qu'il n'ait pas en sa possession la carte du château permettant à celui qui l'observait de savoir où chaque personne se trouvait en temps réel, le sorcier avait trouvé la parade idéale. Une qui lui permettait de suivre uniquement Draco Malfoy à la trace sans s'inquiéter de se faire prendre. Après avoir enchanté un parchemin afin de retranscrire ses moindres faits et gestes minute par minute, il n'avait eu qu'à lier le garçon au papier en lui lançant discrètement un sort. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la feuille posée à distance raisonnable de son chaudron, Severus vit apparaître une nouvelle ligne. Malfoy s'offrait visiblement une petite escapade nocturne. Pensant qu'il se rendait une fois encore à la salle sur demande où il passait le plus clair de son temps depuis des semaines, Severus fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'il ne prenait pas la direction des étages, mais de l'extérieur. Bien que Malfoy soit assez intelligent pour ne jamais emprunter le même chemin jusqu'à sa destination finale, il n'était encore jamais passé par l'extérieur. Cela cachait-il quelque chose d'important ? Severus se devait de le découvrir rapidement. Malheureusement, il était impossible de s'octroyer une pause prématurée dans la concoction de la Tue-Loup. Il espéra donc que le vert et argent soit toujours à la même place lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec la nouvelle étape de sa préparation.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le parchemin était noirci de quelques lignes supplémentaires lui indiquant la position exacte du garçon. Un ponton du lac noir. Bien. Il n'avait plus qu'à revêtir une cape chaude et s'offrir une petite virée sur les rives du lac en espérant le trouver. D'un pas pressé et assuré, Severus s'empara de son manteau et sortit. Après des heures enfermé dans son laboratoire à l'atmosphère moite et suffocante, l'air vivifiant lui fit un bien fou. Malfoy avait bien fait de le tirer de son travail. Tant l'obscurité était oppressante, un oeil non aiguisé n'aurait pas été capable de voir à plus de deux mètres. Pointant sa baguette sur lui-même, Severus se lança un _visionem nocte_ ******. Bien plus efficace et discret qu'un _Lumos_ , ce sortilège lui conférait une parfaite vision nocturne. Devenu Maître dans l'art de l'espionnage, il remua sa baguette afin d'assurer qu'aucune trace de pas ne soit visible derrière lui, et, complétant sa tenue du parfait espion, se lança un sort de Désillusion. Ainsi, même si Bellatrix avait entraîné son filleul à ne pas lui dévoiler ses secrets, il doutait sérieusement que le garçon parvienne à discerner sa présence. Avançant sur le chemin à pas de loup, Severus observa les rives du lac en quête de la petite tête blonde. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il jeta un oeil au parchemin et fut rassuré que l'étudiant n'ait pas rebroussé chemin. Il y avait tant de moyens d'entrer et sortir du château qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais se croiser. Examinant les alentours, Severus fut soudainement attiré par une faible lueur éclairant ce qui lui semblait être un ponton dissimulé dans de hautes herbes. Placé en contrebas du château, Malfoy ne pouvait rêver meilleur cachette pour une sortie nocturne. De l'une des tours donnant sur le lac, aucun professeur n'aurait pu remarquer sa présence cachée par la végétation. Même la douce lueur émanant de sa baguette aurait pu être confondue avec un miroitement de la lune sur l'étendue d'eau. Ne voulant pas déranger le Serpentard dans ses actions, Severus s'approcha de manière à pouvoir l'observer sans parvenir à l'entendre. Avec l'expérience, il avait appris qu'un simple sort résoudrait aisément ce problème. Mais ce qu'il vit lorsque le garçon fut enfin dans son champ de vision le décontenança. Draco Malfoy n'était pas seul. Assise à ses côtés se trouvait une élève qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver là. En bons cerbères, la présence de Crabbe ou Goyle aurait été compréhensible, mais Raine Elis ? Severus n'était même pas certain de les avoir déjà vu s'adresser la parole une seule fois ces cinq dernières années. Décidément, Poudlard ne cesserait jamais d'être le théâtre d'une remarquable comédie humaine. Quand certains rivalisaient de fierté et d'arrogance pour un peu de reconnaissance, que d'autres se faisaient humilier aux nez et à la barbe de tous, de petits cachotiers se rencontraient en secret, créant des liens insoupçonnables entre habitants du château. Cela lui fit soudainement penser à Hermione Granger. Leurs étranges échanges depuis Noël étaient tout aussi surprenants que Draco Malfoy et Raine Elis entretenant une conversation sur un ponton du lac noir. Des semaines qu'il se promettait de lui envoyer un parchemin annonçant leur prochaine rencontre et qu'une chose entraînant une autre, il devait repousser l'échéance. Il soupira. Maintenant était peut être le moment idéal. Observant une dernière fois les deux adolescents qui échangeaient peu, Severus décida de rebrousser chemin. Leur laisser un peu d'intimité lui semblait la meilleure solution à prendre. Raine Elis était une élève de confiance, et surtout, quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de corruptible. Draco devait donc avoir une tout autre ambition que celle d'essayer d'enrôler la vert et argent dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sur ce, Severus détourna son attention du cirieux duo et rebroussa chemin vers ses appartements.

* * *

 **À suivre…**

 ***** "Quatorze ans que le directeur l'obligeait à préparer ce même breuvage" : J'estime qu'à partir du moment où Severus devient professeur, Dumbledore est capable de l'obliger à préparer la potion. Après tout, il a aucune estime pour Severus et comme Remus est membre de l'Ordre, Dumby a très bien pu lui dire qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider avec ses problèmes de transformations. Sachant que Remus roule pas sur l'or, je le vois bien rejeter la proposition, mais finir par accepter suite à l'insistance de Dumby (qui a toujours trouvé que Remus était un bon gars). Du coup, tous les mois il peut avoir sa potion gratos et apprend que c'est Severus qui lui prépare depuis des années seulement quand il vient bosser à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? Désolée, c'est mon côté Dumbledore est un gros connard qui me pousse à un truc dans ce genre.

 ****** visionem nocte = vision nocturne en latin (du moins d'après google trad hein)


End file.
